Gigantis: Frozen Point
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: When Jason and his friends Gzilla and Mephiles enter the universe of the movie Frozen, they find out that their universes aren't too different. There are daikaiju about, some resembling monsters from their own universe. Is this natural or is there something, or someone, far eviler working behind all these monsters?
1. Entering a World of Cold: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone who's decided to read this story! Before I say more, **this story** **IS NOT in anyway shape or form related to my story Jason's Journey to DunBroch.** It may have the same characters in it, but this takes place in an alternate universe where the events of that story never happened. Now that I've said that made it clear it gets your attention, I'm sorry I haven't been on and putting up stories for quite a while. College and laziness keep getting in my way, but I've managed to come back with a full-length story. Anyways, Frozen is owned by the geniuses at Disney who decided to release this treasure of a movie, Godzilla and the other monsters (yes there will be TONS more as the story goes on) are owned by Toho, Gamera and Barugon are owned by Daei, Ultraman (making a name cameo only) is owned by Tsuburaya, and my three characters (Jason/Gigantis, Gzilla, and my version of Mephiles the Dark) are owned by me (but the real Mephiles is owned by Sega). Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Entering a World of Cold: Part 1**

_Ice Fields near the kingdom of Arendelle, Norway_

_1775_

A serene peace was felt all around the frozen landscape in the air and on the ground; basically it was all around, despite the chilling weather that came along with its icy and snowy terrain. All over the mountainous land was snow and it covered every inch of land while the waters around had a thick sheet of solid ice covering the surfaces. It was mid-morning and the sun was still rising to the halfway point which would signal the arrival of noon. The sun's rays across the white land gave off a pleasing look, showing that even in this harsh and freezing environment beauty could still be found.

It wasn't before long that the sound of footsteps on ice could be heard through the frozen area by anything that was listening nearby. The footsteps belonged to a group of ice harvesters who were here to do their job, which was retrieve ice and stockpile it for sale later in the spring and summer. All them were men and they all were clad in burly, warm coats, boots, and other articles of clothing that would protect them from the freezing temperatures. With their long saws and over-sized ice tongs they all began working on getting tons of ice for their sled.

Working along with the men were two seemingly out-of-place figures. One was a small boy and the other was a reindeer calf. The boy was Kristoff Bjorgman and he was only eight years old. Like the other ice harvesters, he was dressed in burly clothing and boots, albeit in a size more suitable for a boy his age. Aside from his age and size, his uniquely blond hair made him stand out from the other men. That and his lack of a beard. Thankfully, he didn't really mind that. For as long as he could remember, Kristoff lived along with the ice harvesters, wanting to learn their ways so that when he was older he could be just like them. Although he didn't have many friends he did have a really good and faithful best friend, and that was good enough for him.

Kristoff turned to the reindeer calf beside him. "C'mon Sven," he said cheerfully before rushing off to start working.

Sven quickly ran after his best friend, not wanting to be left behind. Sven was brown all over, but some white fur was showing up around his neck and paws. His antlers weren't grown out that much yet. Ever since birth, he and Kristoff have been the best of friends, so he had a very special bond with the little eight year old boy and vice versa.

As the ice harvesters worked and gathered their ice, they began to sing.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining..._

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart!_

_And break the frozen heart_

"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"

"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"

"Beautiful!"

"Powerful!"

"Dangerous!"

"Cold!"

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

"Hyup!"

As they sang, they harvested and placed large chunks of perfectly cube-shaped ice are placed into their sled. Little Kristoff was also hard at work trying to harvest ice, but he was having a very difficult time with one block of ice. He just couldn't seem to grab it with his tongs. As he continued on trying, the harvesters continued singing their song, but their speed increased to match their work speed.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And the mountain rain combining!_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart..._

When the ice harvesters were done for the day, it truly was the end of the day. The sun was setting below the horizon and the darkness of night was closing in all around the frozen land. With their tools in the back and a sled full of ice, the harvesters called it a night and set off for home.

As the men were starting to leave, Kristoff finally managed to get his catch of the day loaded onto his tiny, kiddy sled Sven was harnessed to. Unfortunately, it was only a single, somewhat medium-sized, block of ice. At least he wasn't leaving empty-handed like he had many times before. Kristoff got onto the sled, using the block of ice as a seat, and looked at his faithful friend. "Lets go Sven."

The two pals quickly set off to catch up with the only people they've ever known, not wanting to get left behind. They briefly looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful green lights they always saw on winter nights. Unknown to both, as well as everyone else in the area, something else was high above in the sky with the Northern Lights; outer space to be more specific. It wasn't anything of this Earth.

* * *

_Outer Space, Above Earth's Orbit_

The light of numerous starts shined throughout the solar system, but the ones near the Earth had their light slightly reflected by a large silver-colored object that would get in their rays' way. If anyone on Earth were to see this object, they'd probably say it was some sort of flying misshapen saucer with a curved in front, an outward curved rear and a hole of sorts near the front on its left side. They would have been wrong though. This was an extraterrestrial spacecraft and it was approaching Earth!

The craft belonged to a race called the Millennians, beings with incredible genetic structures. They could manipulate the DNA of any living creature, especially their own. About 1,000 years ago, their home planet became too overcrowded. Something had to be done, and that something was find new planets to inhabit. Many ships like this one were sent out around the universe to scout for planets that were inhabitable for their kind.

When this particular Millennian scanned Earth, it was overjoyed. At long last it finally found a planet that was able to sustain life. All of the planets it scanned so far didn't have any forms of life on them for the Millennian's race to copy, and it was just about to give up hope until it scanned Earth.

Due to its excitement of succeeding in its mission, as well as being fully focused on the readouts of Earth, the Millennian failed to notice that a meteor was approaching until it was too late. With sheer luck, the Millennian was able to move its vessel far enough away to prevent the total destruction of its craft. Unfortunately, the meteor scrapped against the left side, badly damaging the engine located there. The momentum of the meteor's scrape was just enough to knock the spacecraft into an uncontrollable descent, which was further increased due to entering Earth's gravitational pull. The Millennian inside panicked as warning lights came on everywhere and damage reports showed the left engine was unresponsive. Unable to change its direction to escape the pull, it tried to slow the descent, but that was proving to be hard after the spacecraft broke through the atmosphere.

While the craft fell to Earth's surface, the meteor was knocked off of its intended trajectory so instead of smashing into the Earth, it would now just go past it harmlessly; it would barely enter an area close enough for Earth's gravitational pull to yank it down to the surface. As it hurtled by the planet, the asteroid seemed to shudder a little in motions that could be seen as rage, as if it had a mind of its own that wanted to cause destruction on the Earth.

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion all around, despite the fact the spacecraft was rapidly approaching a large body of water. As the Millennian desperately continued its attempts to slow the craft's descent, it hit the ship's auto-repair switch. It didn't know if the auto-repair would still function underwater with a breach in the craft, but it was about to find out. The Millennian spaceship slammed into the surface of the ocean, causing an explosion of water to shoot up into the air while it sank beneath the waves. The extraterrestrial's luck held out a bit longer because the crash-landing didn't damage any other parts of the vessel. Its luck ran out quickly mere moments after. As the spacecraft sank deeper into the ocean, light stopped reaching it. The craft was powered by sunlight or any form of light, so when light ceased to reach its hull, everything inside shut down. The Millennian was soon forced into a hibernative state, but while it was like this it would be kept alive for sometime thanks to the ship's life support mechanism. Unlike nearly everything on the ship, the life support had a backup generator for when situations like this would ever arise. As did the auto-repair, which was already starting to fix the left engine. Since the breach over the engine was mended slightly after the craft sunk into the ocean depths, some of the radioactivity from the damaged engine leaked into the surrounding area. Fortunately there weren't too many sea animals around to be affected, aside from a small group of octopuses and a lobster...

* * *

After the impact, a huge tidal wave was created. The sheer size of it would have been very troublesome to those who saw it due to it being much bigger than any boat that was around at the time. Normally a wave this size wouldn't be much of a problem to anyone, but since this one was heading towards Arendelle, it would soon be one for the coastal kingdom. The tidal wave cleared dozens of miles in a rapid amount of time; the people fast asleep in the kingdom unaware of just what was coming straight for them. The closer it got, though, the more the wave broke down, and by the time it slammed into the shoreline it wasn't that much of a threat. Basically, it was now similar to a wave one would experience in a bad storm.

Arendelle's castle was situated close to the fjord; the only thing separating it from the water were the towers and walls the shaped out the courtyard. As the once threatening wave harmlessly splashed against one of the courtyard walls, a young girl watched the fjord as far as she could see from her bedroom window. She looked no older than five and had strawberry-blonde hair that was currently in tiny pigtails. Dressed in her pajamas, she looked like she just woke up, which was true. Princess Anna was looking out the window to try to figure out just what exactly woke her up. One moment she was dreaming about playing in a land full of sweets, then the next she's woken up by a distant booming sound. After looking out the window to see nothing but slightly calm waters for half a minute, she quickly lost interest. Since there wasn't any chance of her returning to sleep anytime soon, she decided that it was playtime. Thankfully her older sister Elsa slept in the same room so she didn't have to go far to find a playmate. The only problem was that Elsa was still asleep.

Elsa was eight years old with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. As well as sharing the title of princess with Anna, they both had a light dusting of freckles on their faces. Elsa was happily asleep, dreaming about whatever it is girls her age dreamed about, but unfortunately it was disrupted by a familiar voice calling her name in a hushed tone.

"Elsa. Psst. Elsa!"

Not wanting to get up due to being tired, Elsa didn't move or make a sound. That soon changed when she felt something get in her bed and sat on her while bouncing up and down.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," Anna demanded happily in her quiet voice.

"Anna, go back to sleep," Elsa said, turning on her side.

Not taking no for an answer, Anna laid on top of her sister. "I can't." Getting into a dramatic pose, Anna continued her reasoning. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

Elsa smiled at her, eyes still closed. "Go play by yourself," she said before gently shoving her little sister off the bed.

Landing on her behind, Anna sat there for a few seconds with a frowning, yet determined look on her face. Then she had the perfect idea of what to say. Anna hopped back into Elsa's bed, climbed on top of her, and opened one of her eyelids. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked in a mischievous-sounding voice.

That did the trick because it wasn't long before Anna was dragging Elsa downstairs by her arm as quick as she could. "Come on, come on, come on," Anna repeated excitedly; Elsa shushing her so they wouldn't wake anyone else up. Once inside the ballroom, Elsa shut the door and both girls started laughing. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna gleefully demanded.

With the wave of her hands in a circular motion, Elsa suddenly started producing snowflakes from out of thin air and made them form with one another to create a snowball. This was one major difference between the royal sisters. Elsa was somehow born with the power to create and control both ice and snow at a whim. "Ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah."

Taking the snowball in hand, Elsa tossed the snowball into the air, where it exploded into tons of snowflakes which soon started falling all over the enormous room.

As the snow fell down all around them, Anna danced and jumped around. She was so glad to have a sister this cool. "This is amazing!" she said before running all around.

"Watch this," Elsa said, getting Anna's attention. With a single stomp of her foot, she caused the entire floor to be covered in a layer of ice. The two of them slide around on the ice before making a comical-looking snowman. Once he was completed, Elsa got behind him and moved his stick arms. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a goofy voice.

Anna ran over to the snowman and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Olaf." Holding on to the snowman, Anna 'danced' with Olaf; which was really just Elsa using her magic to help Anna and Olaf slide around on the floor to simulate dancing.

After various other activities such as making snow angels and having a small snowball fight, the two girls slid down snow hills Elsa made. "Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!" Elsa said before using her powers to create multiple bumpy hills to slide down.

Anna, wanting to have more fun than she was already having, jumped from the snow peaks Elsa already created. "Alright. Catch me!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Using her magic, Elsa successfully created a snow peak under where her sister would land, catching her. "Gotcha."

"Again!" Anna kept jumping from peak to peak as Elsa made them, but soon she was starting to go too fast.  
"Wait," Elsa said nervously, unable to keep up fast enough. "Slow down!" Suddenly, Elsa slipped on the icy floor, causing her to fall. Seeing how her sister was going to jump again, not knowing what happened, Elsa charged up another ice shot. "Anna!" In an attempt to create another snow peak to catch her sister, she threw the ice shot, but instead of hitting the ground, it struck the side of Anna's head. The impact knocked Anna unconscious as she landed in the snow. As quickly as she could, Elsa rushed over to her fallen sister and held her close. "Anna?" A few seconds later, a platinum blonde streak appears in Anna's hair where she was struck. Terrified at what she'd done, Elsa cried out for her parents in fear and anguish.

All around her, Elsa's powers started going out of control by thickening the layer of ice she was on, as well as sending it cracking about like jagged bolts of lightning; Olaf's body was destroyed by this. The walls around the room started frosting up, freezing the doors shut. Looking down at her sister's unconscious form, she started tearing up. "You're okay, Anna. I got you."

The sound of something slamming against the doors caused Elsa to turn in their direction in time to see her parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, forcefully open the ballroom doors that were once frozen shut. "Elsa, what have you done?" the King said upon looking around the room. "This is getting out of hand." When both he and his wife noticed Anna, they rushed over to their daughters.

"It was an accident," Elsa replied, wiping her eyes of tears that were starting to form. Elsa looked down at her baby sister. "I'm sorry, Anna."

The King and Queen gently take Anna into their arms, which made them realize something very startling. "She's ice-cold," the Queen said, looking at her husband with an extremely worried look.

"I know where we have to go," the King replied. He and the Queen rushed into their library, which was filled with books. Searching through the bookshelves with intense desperation, the King finally found the book he was searching for. Upon opening the ancient book, a map fell out of it onto the floor. Supposedly the map would lead them to creatures who were able to fix this sort of problem, and the King hoped they were still there. Riding horseback, the royal family quickly set out into the forest, racing as fast as they could to the Valley of the Living Rock. As they rode through the forest, they passed Kristoff and Sven, but the family didn't notice them.

Kristoff and Sven had lost the other ice harvesters hours ago, so both knew they truly had no hope of ever catching back up with them. At first Kristoff didn't think too much about why a whole family was riding around in the woods at night, but when he saw they were leaving a trail of ice behind them as they traveled he was instantly intrigued. "Ice?" Wanting to see what was going on, Kristoff left his sled behind and rode after the royal family on Sven. "Faster, Sven!" he told his buddy. It wasn't long before the two of them found where the family was at. Once they reached the edge of a valley, Kristoff and Sven hid behind the nearest rock so they could see what was going on.

The King stood with his family in the middle of an ancient ruin of sorts. As he looked around, seeing nothing. "Please, help my daughter!" the King shouted to anyone that could have been around. After a few moments, hundreds of rocks started rolling into the valley where they all unraveled into trolls. There were men, women, and children all around; some had crystals on them while others had mushrooms and other plant life growing on them. "It's the king!" one male troll said, which caused the others to start muttering and talking amongst themselves.

Kristoff watched this. "Trolls...?" By saying that, it basically gave his and Sven's position away, but not to the trolls down in the valley. The rock they were hiding behind was a female troll named Bulda. "Shush! I'm trying to listen," she said before grabbing both Kristoff and Sven's heads and brought them close against her. That's when Sven licked her cheek, causing her to smile and laugh. "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." It was at that point that Kristoff finally felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; he finally belonged somewhere.

Back in the valley, the rest of the trolls cleared a path for one particular one who rolled up to the royal family. As the stone unraveled itself into a troll, they could tell this one was different from the rest. This troll looked more elderly than the others and had a dark blonde mane like a male lion in charge of its pride would have to show leadership. Pabbie, the Troll King and shaman, approached the King and Queen. "Your majesty!" As he took Elsa's hand, he looked at the King. "Born with the powers or curse?"

"Uh...born. And their getting stronger."

Pabbie looked at the Queen, who was carrying Anna. "Here, here." The Queen knelt and held out her daughter for him to hopefully heal. He rested his hand on her head before speaking to them. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," the King said.

"I recommend that we remove all magic, even memories of magic just to be safe," Pabbie said. Using his magical abilities, Pabbie was able to physically pull Anna's memories from her head where they were shown in images surrounded by a magical aura. "But don't worry, I'll leave all the fun." With his hands, he changed all the memories of Elsa and Anna playing inside the castle with Elsa's powers to show ordinary memories of them simply playing out in the snow. Once the changes were done, Pabbie returned the memories into Anna's mind. "She will be okay," he told the family.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked sadly. She knew her powers were what caused all of this, but still it saddened her that Anna won't remember all the fun times they had with her magic; before all of...this...happened.

"It's for the best," Pabbie said reassuringly. "Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." Using his magic, he created a blue-colored silhouette of Elsa as an adult creating beautiful and stunning snowflakes in the sky. "But also great danger." All of a sudden, the snowflakes turned blood-red before morphing into ice spikes. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The spikes started morphing into humans which then proceeded to attack the adult Elsa silhouette.

Elsa, frightened by the images, hugged her father protectively. "No. We'll protect her," the King said. "She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna."

From that day forth, the castle was closed off to everyone in the kingdom, and Elsa was kept away from everyone, including her sister, Anna. Poor Anna was confused about why Elsa was now avoiding her now. Anna got her very own room, but even though it was much bigger without Elsa's bed and other furniture, it was just more lonelier. There was no one to play with now aside from her parents, but they were usually busy. It wasn't until a snowy day that Anna tried to reconnect with her sister again. Anna rushed over to Elsa's door and cheerfully knocked on it. "Elsa?" Then she started to sing.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go out and play!_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you could tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Go away, Anna," Elsa said behind her closed door, trying to hide her sadness.

_Okay bye..._

Anna walked away sadly, feeling heartbroken and confused about why her sister was acting like this.

Elsa didn't like hurting her sister, in any way, but she didn't want to physically hurt her more than anything. She sat all by herself at her window. As she looked longingly out the window, she thought about how bad she must have made Anna feel. When she placed her hands on the windowsill, her hands froze it solid. After she told her father, the King placed gloves on her hands to help her.

"The gloves will help," he said. "See. Conceal it."

"Don't feel it," Elsa continued.

"Don't let it show," they both said together.

* * *

4 years have passed since Elsa was separated from everyone besides her parents. Anna was now nine years old and looked much older. She still had her pigtails, which were longer than they were earlier. Trying to once again rekindle with Elsa, Anna knocked on her sister's door and started singing.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

Anna got on a bike and began...riding it down the stairs...where she landed in the arms of a suit of armor.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls!_

With a mighty leap she got out of the arms and landed on a couch in front of a picture. Looking up at it, she winked and said "Hang in there, Joan!"

_It gets a little lonely _

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

Laying on the floor with her feet propped up against a grandfather clock, Anna started imitating the 'tick-tock' noise the clock made while watching its pendulum move back and forth.

Later on, Elsa, now twelve years old, was freaking out and panicking in her room while her parents were with her. "I'm getting scared. It's getting stronger!" Elsa said as she held out her gloved hands.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down," the King said. He started to walk toward her to try to comfort her in some way, but as he approached, Elsa sharply took a step back defensively.

"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you," she said.

Days later, a pair of men that looked like they've seen a ghost washed up on Arendelle's shores, clutching on to what they say are pieces of their ship. Once their initial shock of what they saw while out of sea wore off, they told everyone about their horrifying experience.

"We were in the waters around Corona in our fishing boat. There was this one great spot where lots of fish usually gather, so we always go there. Well, we started getting descent amounts, but then suddenly, the fish just leave. Before we could leave the area, this gigantic tentacle comes up from under the water and slams down on top the boat. Most of the men are killed or knocked unconscious by it. Me and Sigbrand managed to avoid both fates. We grabbed a piece of wood from the ship and used it to hang on to as we tried to head to land. I made the stupid decision to turn around, so I saw this giant octopus surface and start eating the men who were dead or conked out. It...it was the most disgusting sight I've ever seen. It ate every man it could find!" said Alf.

After the story was heard by everyone, the people of Arendelle started talking about them and other stories like it. The number of shipwreck stories involving giant octopi around Corona were becoming more frequent. There were even stories of a humongous lobster that only attacks ships during storms. People were either getting worried about these stories actually being truthful while others scoffed at the idea of giant animals lurking about in the waters around their little kingdom and around Corona.

* * *

A few more years passed and things weren't much the same except that Anna had pretty stopped making attempts to rekindle with her sister. Anna was now fifteen years old. Today was the day that her parents left for Corona. Anna knew that her mom's sister's daughter was getting married soon, so the King and Queen were going to go to the ceremony. Anna slid past Elsa's door as she went to tell her parents bye. She stopped to look at the door, hesitating a bit before deciding against trying to talk to her and head on her way. As she entered her parents' room and hugged them tightly. "See you in two weeks," Anna said.

Down in the hallway, Elsa, now eighteen years old, curtsied formally in front of her parents before they leave. Her hair was pinned up, looking very short. "Do you have to go?" she asked, afraid of what might happen if something were to happen. She heard about what others said were out there in the waters.

The King nodded and said "You'll be fine, Elsa. And so will we." Together with his wife they boarded the boat, not knowing that this would be the last day they ever saw their daughters or their kingdom ever again.

The ship the King and Queen were on ran into a storm about halfway into their trip to Corona. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing they ran into. As rough waves crashed into their ship, a large red claw rose out of the water nearby. The claw was soon joined by another claw, this one smaller though, and soon a massive lobster head broke through the surface. On board, the King and Queen heard the shrieking roar of the lobster and could see it out of the window in their room. Knowing there wasn't anything they could do as the red lobster swam for them, they closed their eyes and held each other. The lobster's shrieks could be heard over the stormy sea and sky as it got closer. Raising its more massive claw over the ship, the King and Queen got to say they loved each other one last time before the claw came down, splitting the ship in half in a devastating show of force. Amazingly the royal couple survived, but the sea water pulled them up to surface where they could see the lobster up close. The two of them started swimming toward a piece of debris that could carry them, but the lobster saw their movement. With its smaller pincer, it impaled and ate them before sinking beneath the waves.

When some of the wreckage washed up on Arendelle's shore sometime later, it showed part of what happened to the royal couple when they didn't return after two weeks like they said they would. The portrait of the King and Queen was covered up with a black sheet of fabric to show their passing and a funeral was held. Anna and everyone in Arendelle went to the funeral, but Elsa remained in her room, afraid her powers would be revealed and harm would come to everyone around her. Anna, all dressed in black, approached Elsa's door and knocked. "Elsa?"

_Elsa, please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

Anna leaned her head against the door and started crying, unaware that on the other side of the door Elsa was doing the same thing. Her room covered in frost and ice from her sadness at being forced to miss her own parents' funeral due to her powers.

* * *

_Arendelle, Norway_

_3 Years Later_

The kingdom of Arendelle was abuzz on this warm and sunny day. All over the place were people in their nicest clothes and decorations were strung up. Today was a very important day because it was Elsa's coronation. She was finally old enough to become Arendelle's new queen due to her parents' passing. The castle gates were finally open to everyone for this very day so everyone could witness the ceremony, as well as attend the ball that would be held later on that night. Since this was big news, dignitaries from all over came to see the ceremony, including one very peculiar one.

A group of three men were heading to the castle. Two of them were younger and more stronger-looking than the third one, who was just an old man. The older gentlemen was wearing fancy clothes, showing he was more than just a regular common-folk. This was the Duke of Weselton. Since his country was trading partners with Arendelle, he came to see the coronation, as well as figure out what was going on in this place. He had gray hair which appeared to be thinning, but was in actuality just a wig to hide the fact he was already bald. His glasses, nose, and gray mustache were all overly big compared to his...tiny stature. The two men on each side of him were his personal bodyguards.

"Ah Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner," the Duke said. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." So caught up in his greediness, he forgot that he was in public. "Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone in Arendelle couldn't wait to see their new queen and excitement was everywhere...well, just about everywhere. In Anna's room, the princess, now eighteen, was deep in sleep; her snoring proved that fact. Aside from that, her strawberry-blonde hair was an absolute mess. A knock on the door briefly stirred her from her sleep, but she still laid in bed, eyes closed.  
"Princess Anna?" said a voice coming from outside of the room. It belonged to Kai, one of the servants that were in service of Anna and Elsa.

After a snore, Anna replied. "Huh?"

"Princess Anna?" Kai asked again.

Anna sat up, her eyes still closed and the messiness of her hair fully revealed, what with it standing everywhere and going all over the place. One strand was even in her mouth. "Yeah?" she asked, pulling the strand out.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but..."  
"No, no, no. You didn't." Anna opened and closed her mouth to try to get the taste of her hair out, eyes still closed. With a yawn she continued talking. "I've been up for hours." It didn't take long to prove that wrong because moments after saying that, she fell back to sleep while sitting up. Snoring once more, her head drops down which startled her back awake. "Who is it?"

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will be opening soon. Time to get ready."

With a stretch, Anna yawned once more. "Of course! Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's corneration..." Anna said as she trailed off. Suddenly, it clicked in her mind what was going on today, causing her eyes to finally open. Noticing her coronation dress that was at the other end of her room, her excitement flared in her eyes. "It's coronation day!" she said enthusiastically while bolting out of bed. It didn't take long for her to get herself ready and in her dress, despite that messy, messy morning hair, and soon she was out of her room.

Her hair was now in a bun with three green satin ribbons attached to the back. She wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a golden pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive-and-light green skirt, and matching socks.

In her excitement, she grabbed a servant by the arms. "It's coronation day!" Words could not define how she felt at this moment so as she rushed off down the hallway, she began singing.

_The window is open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening the gates!_

_There'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow! Am I so ready for this change._

Anna looked out the window and saw everything looking so nice and ready, as well as the vast amount of people.

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

After jumping out the window, she safely landed on a window washer's pulley and pulled herself up so she could get a better view of all the ships that were arriving in the fjord.

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night..._

Now she was in the garden wandering around.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy _

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

While singing and walking, she came across a family of geese. Finding them adorable, she knelt and held out her hands. All of the baby geese started jumping on her hands. With a smile, she started talking to one of them. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Then an idea hit her, causing her to gasp. "What if I meet...the one?"

Once back in the castle, she danced around a velvet drape before twisting around it to pretend it was an elegant gown before continuing her little song.

_Tonight, imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace..._

"Ooh!"

Getting out of the drape, she walked over to a sculpted head that was across the room, pretending it was the man of her dreams.

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

She started dancing around with the sculpture and swung it around.

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

Suddenly, the sculpted head flew out of her hands and landed on top of a nearby cake, most likely the cake that would be for the ball tonight.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

As Anna entered the portrait room, she jumped on the couch and bounced around the portraits, interacting with some like she was actually in them.

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone..._

_And I know this it totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance..._

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I got a chance!_

Elsewhere in the castle, Elsa was in the library all by herself. She was twenty-one now and she had just about the grace and elegance her mother had. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a French braided elaborate bun. Grayish-pink eye shadow were over her eyes and magenta colored lipstick covered her small, sweet lips. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, and a magenta cape flowing from her back. From the window, she saw all everyone arriving for her big moment. She was nervous and the tone in her voice could show that as she sang.

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

Turning away from the window, Elsa went over to the portrait of her father where a table was underneath. Looking up at the portrait, she continued singing.

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

Elsa took off her light teal gloves so she could practice what she had to do at the ceremony. Seeing an ornament and a candle stick on the table, she picked them up and pretended they were the traditional scepter and globus cruciger that her father was holding in the portrait which was when he was sworn in as king.

_Put on a show..._

_Make one wrong move_

_And everyone will know_

As her powers slowly start freezing the candlestick and ornament, Elsa quickly put them down on the table and looked away in controlled distress.

_But it's only for today_

Meanwhile, Anna was taking her first steps outside of the castle, completely excited about all the people she was going to meet and how great it was.

_It's only for today!_

Both girls then start singing the same line.

_It's agony to wait!_

Elsa opened the door to the library and looked at her servants

_Tell the guards to open up...the gate!_

Anna watched as the gate are opened by their guards.

_The gate!_

Anna started walking and running all around the people, eager to great them as she sung.

_For the first time in forever_

Elsa was walking the hallway while Anna was moving through the crowd, both girls singing at the same time but different verses than what the other one was. Anna's were about her happiness and new way of life that was for today while Elsa's were about how she needed to control her powers and stay in control.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_A chance to change my lonely world_

_Conceal_

_A chance to find true love!_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

Anna was finally out in the kingdom square and was dancing the bridge before she started heading to the docks.

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever..._

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

Anna began running the length of the docks, but then something slammed into her hard, knocking her into a nearby boat that nearly fell into the water. Luckily, a horse's hoof slammed down on to the boat to keep it steady. Anna took off the bucket that had fallen on her head. "Hey!" she said to the tan horse that rammed into her.  
"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" said a male's voice.

Anna looked up and saw that the horse had a rider. A handsome one at that. She stared at him as she stammered a little. "Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" The man was slender and handsome. He had some light freckles on him, auburn hair with matching colored sideburns. His shirt was blue with a magenta tie, light gray jacket with blue patches. He had on navy pants, white gloves, and black boots.

"Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually," Anna replied.

The man jumped off his horse and stepped on to the boat. "Oh thank goodness." He extended his hand for her to take, which Anna did, smiling as he helped pull her up. That's when he realized he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He bowed to her.

Anna did a little curtesies before introducing herself. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" Hans asked in shock before dropping to his knee. "My Lady." When Hans bowed his head, his horse did the same thing and nearly tipped the boat back into the water. Anna started to fall backwards, but Hans caught her before the boat tipped over.

"Wooh!" Anna said, flustered.

"Um..." Hans and Anna looked at each other awkwardly as they held on to the other.

"Hi...again," Anna said nervously.

Realizing what it had done, Hans' horse quickly stomped its foot back on to the boat, making Hans and Anna fall back the other way with Anna falling on top of Hans.

* * *

_Silver Screen VII – Gallipolis, Ohio_

_2013_

Hans looked at Anna with an embarrassed look. "Oh boy."

Anna looked back at him with an equally embarrassed look on her face. "This is awkward."

"Uh..."

Anna interrupted him before he could say another word. "Not that you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward." As she got off of Hans he held his hand out to help her up. "You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Anna said, surprised she actually said that.

Anna's line made most of the audience in the movie theater laugh. Everything that happened up to that point was just part of a movie called _Frozen_ for the numerous people in the audience, but with some important differences in what happened. The Millennian ship wasn't seen and there was no crash-landing into the ocean, the giant lobster wasn't what destroyed the King and Queen's vessel; what the audience saw do that was just the storm at sea, the story about the giant octopus wasn't told, and any relation to Corona was never heard.

As Hans and Anna talked on the big screen, everyone watched. Sitting in that very theater were three individuals who held significance to this story. They were seated close to the top area of the theater, arguably the best seats. They were a very peculiar group of friends consisting of a teenage boy, a human-sized dinosaur, and a short, hedgehog-humanoid creature.

The teenager was a 19-year old guy named Jason. Even though he was 19, he still liked Disney movies, but that's okay. He had brownish-blonde hair and a very, very slightly, somewhat large nose. But he was still handsome-looking though. He was wearing a red shirt that had the words 'Keep Calm And Hail Megatron' in white with a white Decepticon logo underneath the sentence and wore blue jeans. Now from the look of the group, it might seem that Jason was out-of-place, what with the others not even being human, but his ability to morph into a Godzilla-like kaiju he named Gigantis made him fit in. Heck, he was essentially their leader of sorts. As Gigantis, Jason could grow to a full height of 190 feet tall and had similar abilities to the monster Godzilla. In fact, the Monster King was his adopted father.

Back when Jason was little, his parents were able to grow to kaiju size due to them being in a military program which had them fight less powerful monsters. At the time Jason was six, his family lived in Tokyo, but one day these evil aliens came to wipe out humanity to make room for their race. Jason's parents joined the military, Godzilla, and the Nebula M78 warrior Ultraman to defend the city. Jason sneaked along so he could watch, but all he saw was his parents being slaughtered brutally by the aliens. When he tried to avenge them in blind rage, he nearly was killed. Luckily, the aliens were driven off and Godzilla noticed the semi-kaiju sized human on the ground. Feeling some sort of obligation, he gave Jason some of his blood. The blood mutated his entire DNA structure, making him the way he is now. From that day on, Jason lived wherever Godzilla lived, which is currently on Monster Island; a home for the world's monsters designed to keep them corralled up to prevent them from coming into contact with cities. Despite living on the island, Jason was able to go anywhere he pleased since the governments of the world didn't see him as a threat due to recognizing him as a peacekeeper and defender of the Earth. They even paid him for fighting off the evil aliens and monsters that rose up. How Jason was able to get around was thanks to his best friend Mephiles.

Back on the screen, Anna was quickly rushing off to the chapel so she wouldn't be late for Elsa's coronation since it was about to start sometime soon. As she left, Hans' horse lifted up his hoof keeping the boat stable, causing Hans and the boat to fall into the water. Later at the coronation, when Hans and Anna saw each other, they briefly waved to each other.

While Elsa's coronation was taking place, Mephiles was fast asleep. Mephiles was the hedgehog-humanoid, and he looked very much like the Sonic the Hedgehog character, Mephiles the Dark, which was where he got his name from. He even sounded like the Sonic '06 character! Aside from being called Mephiles, he also went by the nickname 'Meph'. He was the oldest in the group, due to being a demon; a human-turned demon to be more exact, but he was still young by demon standards. He was 62 years old in human years, but in demon years he was only 6. Earlier in life, he used to be a human, but when his mother died when he was only six, he and his sister shortly died not too long after. Mephiles didn't like to tell most people what happened, but whatever he and his sister did, it was enough to get them sent straight to Hell. For the next 56 years, Mephiles and his sister Mercilla lived in Hell. It wasn't until a few years ago that he was banished to roam the Earth for some time after mouthing off to Satan. Aside from the banishment, Mephiles had his visible mouth ripped off. Even though his visible mouth was gone, Mephiles had a secondary mouth hidden right underneath the area his visible one would be. When Mephiles arrived above Hell, he soon met both Jason and Gzilla, who soon became his best friends. When Mephiles took on the form of Mephiles the Dark, he also gained the character's power to create portals across time and space. He used his powers to travel all over the multiple universe and dimensions to see what else was out there.

As Mephiles continued his nap, the movie was now at the part where the Duke was introducing himself to both Elsa and Anna. As the Duke began to dance with Anna, and secretly question her about Arendelle, people in the audience were laughing at his bizarre dance moves.

Gzilla, or G as he liked to be called, was laughing at this so much, finding it comical and somewhat amusing that a man his age was still able to move like that. G was the dinosaur in Jason's little group of friends. He showed some resemblance to Godzilla, but it wasn't a whole lot. The dorsal plates that ran along his back weren't as sharp and spiky at the edges. His face wasn't as fearsome as Godzilla's; G's face looked more gentler what with his somewhat big eyes. Gzilla wasn't always like this though. Way back when Jason would have been a little child, Gzilla went by a different name and was a human being. At the time, the military were trying to create a human-monster hybrid like Jason became, and G signed up. Unfortunately, the experiment on him was not a success. He was stuck in his Gojiran form and could only grow to 12 feet, but he was still able to speak like a human, so it wasn't a total loss; at least not for him. With their experiment a failure, the military didn't know what to do with him, so they decided to just drop him off on whatever island Godzilla and Jason were living on. When Jason and Godzilla met Gzilla, they instantly decided to take him in. Jason gave G his name and the two of them became best friends. G never told them his human name, preferring his newly made one and never told them his age.

The movie continued for an hour and a half or so before it ended. As everyone left the theater _Frozen _was shown in, they made sure to give Jason and his friends plenty of room to walk through the hallways to the main theater's exit. It wasn't because they were scared...well, some were, but mainly it was because people didn't want to bump into them and accidentally rile them up.

"Well, what did you all think?" Jason asked as he led his friends through the hallway toward the lobby area. Jason and Gzilla walked, but Mephiles was able to float off the ground. It allowed him to somewhat close to Jason's height of 5 foot 7 inches and G's height of 6 feet as well as make it easier for him to move around since his feet were basically pointy spikes.

"Well, since this is the _second _time we've seen this movie, I'm pretty sure our opinions are the same as they were when we saw it the first time," Gzilla replied. "Even to some who slept through the movie," he said as he looked at Mephiles. "Again."

Meph rolled his eyes. "Hey, if I don't like a movie, I ain't gonna watch it."

"You might actually like it if you would watch it."

"Disney movies are practically all the same to me as far as the ones I've been forced to watch. Happiness and good feeling all around with some slightly cool evil stuff thrown in. Plus...I needed a nap."

As they entered the main lobby, Jason looked at Mephiles with a somewhat annoyed look. "Yeah, well, one thing we didn't need was you waking up as Elsa was singing the final lyrics of her song and saying "What the hell is that noise?""

Mephiles stopped moving and pointed at Jason. "Hey, that sounded like she was screaming about letting something go."

"She was singing," Jason said as they walked by the concession stand.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night." Mephiles looked up at the choices of food. "I could really go for some popcorn right about now..."

Gzilla looked at him with an unamused look. "You had popcorn when we went into the theater. You basically chugged your whole bucket and our's down then fell asleep. We had to come back out here just to get more."

Mephiles let out an amused chuckle. "You know my appetite." Mephiles had an incredible sense of hunger. It seemed like it never ended and he could just about eat anything. Although he preferred to eat souls like most demons do, Mephiles was known to eat various sweets. One time, Jason and Gzilla saw him unlatch his jaws like a snake would, just to eat a cake whole.

"Don't you ever get full?" Gzilla asked as they all walked out of the theater and on to the sidewalk. It was night and the weather was chilly. They went over to where there wouldn't be that many people getting in their way or vice-versa.  
Mephiles really thought about the question for a moment. "I really don't know."

Jason, getting impatient with his previous question not being truly answered, asked it again. "What did you think?" he said in a mock-dramatic voice.

"I thought it was just as good as it was the last time was saw it," Gzilla replied. "So are we ready to go home or what?"

"I wish we could go to Arendelle," Jason said with a small sigh. "That would be so cool."

"Lol, we all know why you'd want to go there," Gzilla said to Jason with a laugh. "Maybe Meph can take us there sometime soon."

Upon hearing that, Mephiles shook his head. "Oh hell no. I am _not _getting my ass dragged out to a frozen hell hole just so you can flirt with a girl."

"We wouldn't have to go back to when Elsa made it into a winter wonderland. We could go when everything was warm and summery again," Gzilla replied.

"Oh no. Knowing him, Jason would want to go to the part where it's freezing just for some stupid "bonding" time or some crap similar to that," Mephiles said, putting up his hands to air quote the word bonding.

"You know, you could just send me there and stay here," Jason suggested.

Mephiles blinked his eyes, astonished. "Wow, why didn't I think of that?"

"No, it'd be too dangerous for you to go by yourself," Gzilla said to Jason.

"Oh come on!" Jason said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I turn into a dinosaur that can shoot radioactive fire from my mouth. I'm sure there isn't anything I can't handle there."

"Dude, it's probably going to be like the freakin' Arctic there when Elsa's frozen the place over. You get cold quickly even in normal winter weather conditions whenever we go someplace that has snow for snowball fights. I know you wouldn't be able to stay in Arendelle with the place like that," G said defensively.

"Anna was in that cold for about a day and some of the night while wearing her coronation dress," Jason argued.

"And she looked miserable."

While they argued about this, Mephiles was floating there, waiting impatiently for them to wrap this conversation up. It wasn't exactly getting any warmer and Mephiles was getting tired of their bickering. "Hey!" His shout got their attention on him. "Are we going home or am I sending him to Hell on Ice? At this point I seriously don't give a crap if he goes or not, I just want to go home so make up your damn minds."

Looking away from Mephiles, he turned to G. "Pleeeeeease," he pleaded. "I'll get something really warm on before I go. I'll be fine, I promise."

Knowing that arguing with Jason would be pointless because he'll just keep asking and asking and asking until G gave in, and frankly, he really didn't want to go through that. The reason they were both doing this was because Gzilla saw Jason as his little brother and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "Fine," he said, giving in. "Just get some really, really, really warm clothes on."

"Thank you!" Jason said before turning to Mephiles. "Open a portal for me."

With the snap of his fingers, Mephiles created a purple-hued portal with a swirling vortex-like interior in front of Jason that was roughly around his height. Jason quickly hopped into it, disappearing once he went through.

There were two ways Mephiles' portals worked. One was for Mephiles to just create one that led straight to the destination, but that only worked if he'd ever seen what the place looked like. When he couldn't do it that way, it was up to whoever entered the portal first to do so. In order to go to where whoever entered it wanted to go, they needed a pretty good understanding of where they wanted to go. Basically, they needed the image of their destination in their head with some specific destination instructions like which location and what time period. In order to do this with multiple people, they had to be holding onto the first person that entered because no matter how many people are hanging on, the portal only takes everyone to the location the first person thought of.

A few minutes passed before Jason came out of the portal all bundled up like he was set to go to Antarctica. He was wearing a heavy winter coat that had a hood with winter pants, three pairs of gloves on his hands, a scarf, two hats, and a pair of insulated winter boots. "I'm back," Jason said, his voice muffled due to the scarf covering his mouth.  
"Okay, for a moment there I thought an Eskimo had just come through instead of you," Gzilla said.

"What would an Eskimo be doing on Monster Island in my room?" Jason asked.  
"It was a joke..."  
Jason shook his head and looked at his friends. "Well, see ya later guys."

"Be careful and have fun. Good luck dude," Gzilla said while waving.

Mephiles nodded his head. "See you in a week. Just don't freeze to death before we get there, alright?"

"I will and I'm sure I won't freeze to death," Jason replied with a chuckle. After one last wave good-bye, Jason leaped back inside the portal and thought of the North Mountain when Elsa was singing 'Let it Go' as his destination.

Once Jason was through, Mephiles floated toward the portal. Gzilla looked at it for a few moments before walking over. "Hey...you think Jason will be okay all by himself there? I mean, what if he wants to leave before we come? He has no way of getting home," Gzilla said.

"Jason can take care of himself. And that's why I told him we'd come back for him in a week. I'm not gonna just dump his ass somewhere he's never truly been to before and just leave him there to take care of himself forever," Mephiles said. Then he muttered, "it'd be boring as hell if it was just the two of us for the rest of your life."

"What was that?" Gzilla asked him in a flustered voice, not amused at all.  
"I said, let's go," Mephiles replied quickly. As Gzilla entered the portal, Mephiles said something else. "And don't you flare your nostrils at me, asshole," before entering.

* * *

_Arendelle, Norway_

_1788_

Elsa ran through the hallways of the castle as fast as she could, trying to find the way out. Everything just happened so fast, the only thing she could focus on was getting as far away from everyone as possible. Everything earlier that evening was going quite swell, and Elsa was having a good time, but that all changed when Anna came to her with a question. Anna came with a man she had only just met earlier that day to ask her if she would be alright with them getting married! Elsa gave them the answer any sane and logical person would give: no. Unfortunately that only led into an argument which ended in Elsa's ice magic being revealed to everyone in the ballroom. As she reached the castle doors, she could hear footsteps behind her and knew that everyone was following her. She had to get out of there quick before something dreadful happened. Elsa burst through the doors out into the courtyard where she faced a more difficult obstacle. There was an enormous crowd outside in her way.

"There she is!" shouted one woman in the crowd, getting their attention fixated on their new queen. As the crowd cheered, Elsa rushed through them, keeping her glove-less hand hidden to prevent it from touching anyone.

Then one of the men got in front of her. "It is her!" With a bow he continued his formalities. "Queen Elsa."

Elsa pushed past him and tried running through the crowd once again, but more people were wanting to stop her to talk. She tried her best to avoid that and push past them, but then she's stopped by a woman holding her little baby.

With a concerned look, the woman spoke. "Your majesty? Are you alright?"

Getting nervous and nervous by the second due to being around all these people, she backed away, but was knocked over to the nearby water fountain. Catching herself so she didn't fall in, her glove-less hand accidentally touched the edge, causing her ice magic to freeze the water. The crowd gasped in surprise at this just as everyone from inside the castle arrived outside.

"There she is! Stop her!" shouted the Duke.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa pleaded as she backed away, but suddenly, an ice shot blasted out out of her hand and struck the ground near the castle steps where everyone was. The blast froze the ground which caused the Duke and his guards to fall to the ground.

"Monster. Monster!" the Duke shouted as he got back on his feet.

Looking at her hands, Elsa was in shock at what she had done. She nearly hurt someone again. Turning around to try to get away before it actually happened, she saw everyone that was nearby back away in fear to prevent her from touching them in any way. Elsa ran through the crowd.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran after her sister with Hans following behind, calling her name once again. She followed her sister to the fjord's edge. "Wait, please!"

When Elsa took a step on to the fjord's waters, they instantly froze to create a place for her to stand without sinking. Hearing Anna coming closer, Elsa started stepping on to the ice footing and began running across the waters which froze over with every step she took.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna shouted. Wanting to follow her sister so she could apologize, Anna tried to run after her on the frozen path that was created, but she slipped and fell on her behind. Hans rushed to her side to see if she was okay.

"Anna!"

Anna watched her sister run off towards the forest. "No..." Both her and Hans watched as Elsa's ice started spreading all over the fjord. Soon, the entire fjord was frozen over, trapping all the boats that were there.

"The fjord," Hans said. Now everyone was trapped in Arendelle, but that wasn't the only bad news that came from this. Back in the castle courtyard, the crowd noticed the snow that was starting to fall from the sky.

"Snow?" some of them said before murmuring amongst each other about what had just happened. Anna and Hans walked through the crowd, noticing the snow falling around them everywhere themselves. Hans looked at Anna. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No," Anna replied.  
"Did you know?"  
"No."

While the snow fell, the Duke was freaking out about the situation that everyone was now in thanks to Elsa the Snow Queen. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" Grabbing one of his guards by the arm, he gave him an order. "You have to go after her!"

"Wait, no!" Anna said as she and Hans approached the Duke and his bodyguards.

Not wanting to see what Anna could do, the Duke pulled his two guards in front of him to protect him from whatever powers Anna might have. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary," Anna replied.

"That's right, she is," Hans added in defense of her. "In the best way."

"My-my sister's not a monster," Anna said on behalf of Elsa.

"She nearly killed me!" the Duke argued.

"You slipped on ice," Hans stated.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident," Anna said. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"What?" Hans asked, surprised.

Anna looked at a nearby guard. "Bring me my horse, please." As she started to walk away, Hans reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"Anna, no! It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you."

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor."

Seeing that her horse was now here, Anna walked over to it and got on. Looking out at the crowd before her, she told them what was going to happen. "I leave Prince Hans in charge."

Approaching her one last time, Hans looked up at her. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

With a reassuring smile, Anna answered him. "She's my sister, she would never hurt me." Having no more to say, Anna and her horse rode off into the wilderness to find Elsa and hopefully fix this whole mess.

* * *

High up on a mountain far away from Arendelle, Elsa made her way to the top where she knew her magic would never hurt anyone. As she looked out over her new home, she started to sing somberly.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Looking at her gloved hand, Elsa ripped it off, letting this hand be as free as the other before tossing it up into the air.

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

As she sang, she became more and more relaxed as she let her magic flow freely into snowflakes. As more of her ice magic becomes free, a snowman resembling Olaf from her childhood was created.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Wanting to feel even more free, Elsa undid her magenta cape and let it fly off into the wind. Feeling even more relieved, Elsa started showing it in her movement as she continued on her way to a new life of freedom, singing loudly.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

She reached a large gap the blocked her off from the rest of the mountain, but it really didn't matter now since she simply created a staircase made of ice to get to the opposite side. Creating it as she ran across, she felt alive at last.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Now on the other side and near the mountain's peak, Elsa decided this was the perfect place to live. With the stomp of her feet, her ice power started doing an incredible thing. It was actually forming all around her to create a massive castle made of ice. Using her hands to work the ice and twist it into all the right directions, Elsa helped raise the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile close to where Elsa's ice staircase was, a purple-hued portal appeared. A few seconds later, Jason fell out of the portal and landed face-first into the snow. Now with snow covering the front of his body, Jason quickly scrambled back on to his feet. "Yow! It's _really _cold here!" he shouted as he brushed all the snow off him. "Damn, I wasn't expecting it to be _this _freakin' cold." As he turned to the portal, he continued his thought out loud. "Maybe I could just go back and put on some more–" but he before he could finish, the portal closed right in front of him. "...Aw crap." Looking down at his boots, he muttered to himself. "I knew I should have worn three pairs of socks..."

Looking around at his surroundings, Jason saw that he was in the right place, as indicated by the sight of Elsa's staircase of ice that was nearby. She couldn't be too far from here. He could hear the faint sounds of someone singing in the distance, so he began to make his way to Elsa's castle. All he had to do was climb the stairs and avoid slipping, falling, and hurting himself badly.

* * *

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

Elsa began making ice furniture and a chandelier for her new home, as well as other things.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

With one swift motion, she removed her crown and tossed it aside, spiritually throwing the old her aside.

_Let it go, let it go_

Wanting to get let her hair, Elsa rearranged the bun shape it was in and made it long and flowing. Using her ice powers, she braids it into a long strand woven with snowflake incrustations with wisps of her bangs slicked back on top, and creates an amazing dress from her ice and snow. It was off-the-shoulder crystal-blue with powder blue sleeves and a long transparent glitter trail cape.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

Walking through her new home's hallway over to the balcony, Elsa looked at her snowy surroundings just as the sun was rising into the sky.

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Feeling satisfied with how her new life will be, Elsa walked back inside, closing the doors to the balcony with her magic.

Back outside, a few minutes passed before Jason finally reached the top of the staircase. In total it had taken him five minutes, but that was simply because he didn't want to risk slipping and falling, so he took it slow. With each step. Once he was on the soft, firm, snowy ground, he looked all around at his new surroundings. Everything looked absolutely amazing in the sunrise with all the snow glimmering and such. Then he saw Elsa's castle. "Woah..."

Before right now, the only time he had ever saw Elsa's ice castle was on the movie screen and in pictures online, but to see it in person absolutely blew those out of the water. It looked much more amazing in person, what with the sun's rays bouncing off it to create a nice, shimmering glow of light. To him, the pointed edges of the towers and the raised up look matched the mountain peak that it stood in front of perfectly. Due to being stunned by the sheer beauty of the castle, Jason hadn't noticed what led up to its doors, but when he did...he wasn't too thrilled.

Looking at the long flight of stairs that stood before him, Jason was frustrated and annoyed. "Are you freaking kidding me; more stairs?! Does she have a stair fetish or something? I mean, I know they don't have elevators and escalators in this time period, but give me a break here," Jason shouted in annoyance to no one in particular.

Elsa paused mid-step. She could have sworn she heard someone outside, but knew that was impossible. No one could possibly know she was up here. Still...she had to make sure. Once she stepped out on to her balcony, she looked all around and saw nothing. "Um...hello? Is someone there?"

Just as Jason was starting to climb up the first two steps on the staircase, he heard Elsa's voice. "Huh?" Running back to where she could see him better, he looked up and saw she was on the balcony. "Hey! Hi! Down here!"

Elsa looked where the noise was coming from and saw someone down near the stairs wearing heavy winter clothing, waving at her. She was surprised that someone actually managed to find her so soon. She slightly waved back slowly, looking confused. "Uh...hi there...How-how did you find me?"

"Oh, I just...you know...climbed up here," Jason said with a nervous laugh. He had no idea how Elsa would react if he told her he was actually from an alternate universe, so he decided not to mention it. At least for now anyways.

"Why did you come here?" Elsa asked.

"I came to see you," Jason replied.

"You have to go away. Trust me, you won't be safe here..."

"Come on, I traveled a long way just to see you. Don't let me go back empty-handed. Please?"

"Well, you saw me and now you have to go," Elsa said. She was wondering what possessed this guy to continue staying when he was in danger while around her.

Jason gave an annoyed look, but since Elsa was so high up, she didn't see it. "Not what I was meaning... I wanted to hang out with you."

Elsa looked at him in confusion. "Hang out? What's that?" She never heard anyone say that before.

"Yeah, hang out. It means do stuff with; spend time with someone."

"I...I don't even know you..."

"But you could. I'm really nice and fun to talk to," Jason said while smiling.

"That you might be, but still, we can't "hang out". I'm sorry, but you really need to go. Please, it'd be safer for you, and someone as nice as you doesn't deserve to get hurt." Elsa was slowly starting to get tired of this.

With intense determination, Jason simply sat in the snow. "I'll wait then until it gets safer then. I'm sure I can handle whatever comes around." Jason knew what Elsa truly meant by danger, but he was just playing along like he didn't know. Besides, Jason really didn't have anywhere else _to_ go, so he was basically stuck there for now.

Elsa had enough of this. "Fine," she said as she walked back inside. With a mutter, she said "You'll be waiting _quite _some time then."

As the balcony doors slammed shut, Jason just sat there, watching and waiting for the doors to open back up. "She'll be back soon," he said to himself. "...I hope," he muttered, feeling the cold wind pick up, making him slightly colder than he was before.

* * *

_Jason, Gzilla, and Mephiles' "home" - Monster Island_

_2013_

On the tropical island which was home to the giant monsters, it was a beautiful, sunny day. It was only a couple of hours after Jason went to Arendelle, but since Monster Island was on the opposite side of the world, it was a couple of hours away from noon while in Ohio it was a couple of hours from midnight. On a remote part of the island was a small research lab, which was where Jason, G, and Mephiles lived in. It had six rooms and one enormous basement. Thankfully most of the monsters never went around there, so there wasn't anything for them to worry about.

G was laying on his bed inside his room, looking up at the ceiling. With nothing to do now that Jason wasn't around, he was quite bored. Even though he had a computer and a HD TV that hung from a wall, he liked adventuring rather than those things...most of the time. Jason was basically the thing that got all of them up and about by doing things like play video games or go swimming in the ocean, or even have Mephiles take them to incredible places. With Jason now gone, Mephiles wasn't obligated to do anything and G didn't want to do fun things by himself. Although it was nice to relax a bit, read some of Jason's Transformers comics, and watch some TV, but now there wasn't really anything else to do. Knowing what had to be done, Gzilla got off of the bed and went to convince Mephiles to go with him to find Jason.

Mephiles' room was right across from G's, so he didn't have very far to go. If Mephiles was anywhere in this place, it'd be his room. The door was closed, but that was normal. Mephiles didn't like anyone going into his room, so it was locked at all times, even if he was inside. Gzilla knocked on the door. "Meph?" After a few moments without a response, Gzilla knocked again, this time a little louder. "Mephiles?" Once he waited for a few moments and got the same results as the last time, G started banging his fist against the door loudly. "Answer the freaking door!" he shouted in annoyance.

The sound of Mephiles making an irritated groan gave confirmation that he would come open the door now. A few seconds later the door opened far enough for Mephiles to stick his head out. "What the hell do you want?!" He did not look pleased.

"What were you even doing in there?" G asked as he leaned in to peak inside, but Mephiles quickly pulled his head back in and slammed the door in G's face. Luckily he backed up in time before the door could slam into his snout.

Mephiles opened the door again, poking his head out. "I was napping! And try looking in here again, I dare ya!"

Gzilla rolled his eyes at Mephiles' threat, knowing he wouldn't do anything. "Whatever. Anyways, doesn't it feel boring without Jason around here?"

"Nope," Mephiles said before going back in and slamming the door.

"Come on, you have to bored in there."

Mephiles opened the door again. "Nope." And slammed it shut again.

"We could be having an adventure with him in that place! All three of us are like The Three Musketeers! Adventuring is in our bloodstream."  
The door opened again and Mephiles stuck his head out. "First of all, the last time I checked, I wasn't on no candy bar. Secondly, just about everyday with him is an adventure with what we do around here. We live on an island inhabited by monsters! I hardly ever have time to take naps anymore." Mephiles slammed the door once again.

Gzilla started muttering. "I swear to God if he slams that door in my face one more time I'm gonna..." G trailed off before talking louder. "You just took a nap a couple of hours ago!"

The door opened once again. "I guess today is my lucky day because I'll be taking more than one nap a day for the next week." The door slammed shut.

"That's it..." G muttered. "Hey look, ice cream!" he then shouted.

The door opened quickly and Mephiles stuck his head out and began looking all around. "Wher–" but before he could finish, Gzilla slammed the door against his head and neck, causing Mephiles to fall backwards into his room with a shout of pain.

As G laughed hard in amusement, Mephiles shouted a particularly nasty-sounding swear word a couple of times before opening the door again. "You're an asshole!" he shouted firmly with a pissed off look.

"That's what you get for being rude. Anyways, we should go find Jason. He's probably having a good time and we should go join him. It'd be a lot better just sitting around here for a week," Gzilla said.

"How about you go with him, and I stay here so I can do whatever I freakin' want?! There's a good idea!" Mephiles shouted.

"It wouldn't be the same without you though. And I really don't trust you staying alone here..."

Mephiles rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened here that one time."

"You nearly blew up the entire house!"  
Mephiles nodded. "True, but like I said, nothing happened."

Gzilla gave an annoyed look. "Just come with me."

Mephiles grunted, give an equally, if not more, annoyed look. "I _**HATE**_ the cold. You know it and Jason knows it. I ain't going anywhere where it's under 50 degrees."

Just when it looked like Mephiles was going to get out of going, G said something that they both knew would get Mephiles to do practically anything. "I happen to know for a fact that Arendelle has LOTS of sweets."

Mephiles paused and thought for a moment. G might just be lying to trick him into going or he might be telling the truth. He wasn't awake when they all went to see _Frozen _twice so he didn't know for sure. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yup. Tons of cookies, cupcakes, cakes, brownies, you name and it's there."

The rumbling in Mephiles' stomach was a surefire hint at what Mephiles' answer was going to be. "...Fine, but there had better be cookies there or I'm gonna run amuck." He floated out the door, shutting it behind him. With snap of his fingers, one of his portals appeared in front of them. "Lets go," he said before floating towards it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Gzilla said, grabbing Mephiles' arm to pull him back away from the portal. "You've never even seen _Frozen _so how would you know where Jason could possibly be?"

"And you do?"

"No, not really, but I do know where a certain someone is that could lead us to a place he could possibly be at."

"Whatever, just lead the way."

Not wanting to hold Mephiles' hand as they entered the portal, G grabbed Mephiles by one of the quill spikes that were on his back and pulled him inside the portal as he entered.

* * *

_The Forest near Arendelle, Norway_

_1788_

The entire forest was covered in deep snow which Elsa brought to the kingdom. Anna was riding her horse through this snow in her search for Elsa. Her horse was having a difficult time walking due the snow, but it wasn't going to stop helping its rider.

"Elsa!" she called out. "Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault. Of course, none of it would have happened if she'd just told me her secret." Finding some amusement in that, she began to chuckle. "She's a stinker."

Suddenly, a purple-hued spherical-looking object that Anna had never seen before in her life appeared right in front of her horse. The horse was taken completely by surprise by this thing's sudden appearance, so it became frightened. Rearing up on its back legs, the horse threw Anna off of it and galloped back to the kingdom.

Anna sat up from where she had been thrown off and watched helplessly as her fastest way to get to Elsa ran off back to Arendelle. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back! No, no, no, no! Oookay." Looking for a way to get back up, she saw that she was under a tree that was bent over at an angle due to the weight of the snow that was on it. Reaching out, she grabbed a branch to use to pull herself up, but the tree branch snaps, shooting the tree straight up. The snow that used to be on it was dumped all over Anna, who wasn't too pleased about that. "Ugghhhhh," she groaned. That was when she heard unusual voices close by.

"Okay, where's your so called "tracker" at?" one of the voices said. Anna had never heard such a dark and evil-sounding voice before in her life.

She looked over to where the portal was and saw that it was gone, and in its place were two terrifying-looking creatures. And they were now looking at her!

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the first part of my story. It took FOREVER to type it seems. With college and all, I dunno when I'll be putting the rest of the "episode" chapters out, but I'll try my best to update it often. When I first started this, it was originally just going to be movie Frozen with my characters thrown in and interacting with the Frozen characters with smaller stories that are set after the movie as separate stories. When I saw that it wasn't going to work out like that, I decided to throw them all together into the same story. There will be another monster appearing in the next "episode" that will be more than just a cameo appearance so stay tunned. I appreciate reviews so if you have the time, tell me I did good or if I sucked.


	2. Entering a World of Cold: Part 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Man this one felt like it took forever. Sorry for the month-long break, but given the size of this one, I hope you'll understand. Anyways, on with the story. Godzilla is copyright Toho, Frozen and it's characters are copyright Disney, Sonic, Tails, and Dr. Robotnik are copyright Sega, Transformers are copyright Hasbro, and FB (not giving away the full name as to not ruin the surprise fully) is copyright Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**Entering a World of Cold: Part 2**

_Arendelle, Norway_

_1788_

Mephiles shivered as the cold air blew around him once he and Gzilla entered the now snow-covered world of _Frozen_. "Okay, where's your tracker at?" he asked, rubbing his hands against his arms in an attempt to try to get at least some part of him warm.

Gzilla, who was standing next to Mephiles' side didn't have to look long before he spotted Anna. Recognizing her instantly, he nudged Mephiles' shoulder, getting the demon's attention. "There she is."

Anna watched with wide-eyed horror as the two scary-looking creatures who just appeared before her eyes only moments ago began walking, well one was walking while the other seemed to float off the ground by some unknown means, toward her. Scared out of her mind, Anna just wanted to run away from them as fast as she could, but she couldn't just leave Elsa behind wherever she was beyond these things. Determined to reach Elsa, she came up with a different plan she hoped would work.

"Hi there," Gzilla said in a very friendly voice with a matching smile. He wanted to present himself as friendly because he knew Mephiles probably wouldn't so one of them had to. Anna looked scared so he needed to show her they meant no harm and meant it. "We were just wondering if we could..."

Before he could finish, Anna let out this ferocious yell as she leaped off the ground, the freezing snow that was once around and on her pushed to the back of her mind. Like a football player running with the ball to make a touchdown, Anna charged at the two creatures, planning on smashing through them if they didn't move. Which she hoped they did.

"What the heck?!" Gzilla shouted, taken by surprise. He and Mephiles quickly got out of her way as she ran straight past them. Springing out of the snow he dived into to get out of her way, Gzilla started running after her. "We need to stop her," he said to Mephiles.

"And why do we need her?" Mephiles asked as he floated after G. "Can't we just go find Jason on our own?"

"Because I don't know how to get up to that mountain!" G shouted. "So unless you want to spend who-knows-how-long stumbling around trying to find the right way in this forest, you better help me!"

Sighing in annoyance, Mephiles increased his speed and soon sped past his friend. He hated when G or anyone else was right and he was wrong. In a few seconds, Mephiles caught up to Anna and quickly darted in front of her, blocking the way. She tried darting out of his way, but he would just dart in her way each time. "Hang on, we just want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk, Mr. Creepy-Evil Voice," Anna replied.

"We aren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah right! If you aren't going to hurt me, then why do you need to stop me, huh?" Anna said before ceasing her attempts to get past Mephiles.

"Because we want to come with you," Gzilla said as he came up from behind her. Mephiles distracting her like that allowed him the time to catch up to them.

Taken by surprise, Anna whipped her body around and punched Gzilla in the chest as hard as she could. "Owwww!" she shouted, flapping her hand in the air to cancel out the pain that was now circulating throughout her appendage. She wasn't expecting this thing's chest to be rock-solid. "Oh no..." Anna said as she started to back up a little. What she did must have made this thing mad now.

Gzilla surprised her by laughing. "It's fine. I barely felt it; I'm not mad."

Anna just stared at him.

"We aren't going to hurt you, we promise," Gzilla said to her reassuringly. At that time, Mephiles floated over to his left side.

"Okay, but how do I know that either of you won't hurt my sister?" Anna asked, looking at both with a glare.

"Why would we hurt your sister...?" Mephiles asked, confused.

"Because she has ice and snow powers," Anna replied.

Mephiles just stared at her. "So...?"

"She caused all...this..to happen, but it was an accident," Anna said as she motioned to all the snow around them. "Some people might get the idea that killing her might end the winter."

"Oh..." Mephiles said before shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, I don't really see how killing her would fix anything."

"That's a first..." G muttered under his breath.

Mephiles sent him a sharp glare before continuing. "Wouldn't things just stay the same forever?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out," Anna said before turning around. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go find my sister so I can set things right with her and hopefully fix everything."

Gzilla and Mephiles started following her. "Can we come?" G asked.

"Okay, you two can come, but," Anna stopped and turned around to face them before finishing her sentence, "I'm keeping my eyes on you two." She did the 'I'm watching you' motion with her hand.

"We'll behave, mom," G said with a small smile.

Anna kept her serious face for a few moments before smiling. "Heh, goodie." As she started walking onward through the forest, she started talking to her new acquaintances. "So, why do you want to come with me so badly?"

"Well, we think our friend, Jason, might be where your sister is," Gzilla replied, walking to her right while Mephiles followed behind. "And before you ask, no he wouldn't hurt your sister. Jason's a nice person," G said.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Mephiles said with an annoyed grunt. "He's a very nice person. Although he can be too nice at times if you ask me..."

Anna was silent for a few moments before realizing something. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle," she said, doing a brief curtsy as she walked.

"I'm Gzilla, but you can call me G for short," Gzilla said with a brief bow.

"And I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles then began laughing evilly, which was cut short when Gzilla smacked him upside the back of his head. "Oww!" he said while rubbing said smacked area. "That's my favorite part of introducing myself to new people and either you or Jason freaking ruin it for me by doing crap like that!"

"Yeah, well, it creeps people out," G said in annoyance.

"Yeah, that was kinda creepy..." Anna added.

Mephiles mumbled something under his breath before realizing something a few seconds later. "Hey, since you're from Arendelle, do you know if there's a whole lot of sweets there?" He had a hungry look in his eyes as he asked, remembering what Gzilla told him before.

"Well, not really," Anna replied. "We just had a big party, so most of it was already eaten." With a laugh, Anna continued. "That party was for Elsa, my sister, who..."

Mephiles stopped in place and shouted, "You lied to me!" at Gzilla, pointing at him angrily. This caused Anna and Gzilla to stop and face him. Mephiles absolutely hated when he was lied to about food or anything related to food.

"Once all this snow is gone, I'm sure there's gonna be another party or something that'll involve food, so there's gonna be more sweets," Gzilla said quickly.

"You lied to a demon; smooth move, genius."

Anna's eyes widened once she heard that. "He-he-he's a demon?" she asked, pointing a shaky hand at Mephiles.

Gzilla turned to her. "He's a...semi-nice demon."

"I'm out of here," Mephiles said before opening one of his portals in front of him.

"Come on, Meph. You can't just leave. How are me and Jason going to get home if you're gone?"

"I'll come back in a week...if I feel like it."

Anna looked at Mephiles, somehow finding the confidence to talk to him, despite having found out he was a demon only mere seconds ago. "I know your friend lied to you just so you would come with him here from...who knows where you live at, but you should stay here with him to help look for your friend. If you stay, I promise that when things are back to normal, you'll get as many sweets and goodies as you want."

Mephiles just looked at her, considering her offer. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Anna replied, placing one hand over her heart.

Looking her over, Mephiles was able to confirm she wasn't lying. That was mainly because he knew she was one of the good characters in _Frozen _based on the trailers for it he was forced to watch. "Fine, I'll stay." He closed his portal and started floating forward again. "C'mon, let's go so I can get my food."

Anna and Gzilla followed after him, Anna soon taking the lead. "So...where are you two from?"

"It's a long story..." Gzilla said.

* * *

Elsa walked around her ice castle, rather pleased with herself. Since she wasn't technically the queen anymore she didn't have any work or duties to do, and since she was far away from everyone in Arendelle, she didn't have to worry about harming the people she cared about most with her magic. Ever since she stopped talking to Jason, she begun playing around with her snow magic. In the two hours after talking to him, she filled many of the castle's rooms with furniture made of pure ice. While she walked, her mind returned to the end of the conversation she and Jason had. Curious to see if he was still outside, Elsa walked out on to the balcony, and to her surprise he was.

Jason was still in the same spot he'd been sitting at since she last saw him, but there were footprints all around that suggested he walked around a little. Also nearby was a patch snow-less grass which was ash-black, hinting that somehow he managed to start a fire earlier despite being close to a mountain's peak and there were no footprints leading back to the staircase down. She wasn't concerned about how he accomplished that, but about how he was doing. Jason was laying on his right side, shivering pretty badly, and his skin was starting to turn a light shade of blue.

"Oh my god!" Elsa said as she covered her mouth with her hand in shock, taking a few steps back. She was horrified at what happened. "That stupid idiot," she muttered out of scared frustration. She ran her hands over her face and into her hair as she freaked out even more, causing her magic to create splintering ice cracks and spikes in the room. She just wanted him to go away, but instead he stayed and was probably about to die. Although she was still concerned about her magic hurting him, she still couldn't just leave him out in the cold to die. She'd just have to be careful around him. Rushing back over to the balcony's railing, she shouted at him. "Are you still alive?!" Her fear influenced her ice powers by having her grip on the rail cause jagged ice cracks to form where her skin touched it.

Looking up at where Elsa called to him, Jason nodded slowly. "Y-y-y-yeah, I-I'm still alive. Sur-surprisingly," he managed to say through shivering.

Elsa sighed in relief. With her fear subsiding, the jagged cracks stopped while the cracks and spikes inside withdrew into nothingness. "Come inside," she said reluctantly. "I don't know if I have anything to warm you up with, but at least it'll be better than just sitting out here in the cold." She hoped it wouldn't take long for him to warm up so he could leave.

Once Jason heard her, he pushed himself off the ground and back on to his feet while shivering semi-violently. His entire body felt numb because of the cold he endured as frost bite began kicking in. He probably would have died earlier if he hadn't started a small fire with his Atomic Ray. At that time he was unsure if his Gigantis form's abilities would work in human form, but now he knew for sure they do. Running as fast as his numb legs could, Jason made it up the ice staircase and only slipped a few times before he made it into the castle.

Elsa just reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second floor, which she called the 'heart' of her castle, and the balcony when Jason rushed inside. Before she could say anything, he ran past her, nearly slamming into her. "Hey!" she shouted angrily. Turning to face him, she saw he was continuing up the stairs. "What are you doing?! You just can't barge in here and go wherever you want!" As she followed him up the stairs as fast as she could, she was starting to regret letting him in.

Jason ran through the second floor and up the stairs that led to the third floor. The third floor was the castle's top floor and it looked similar to the second floor, but led to several different rooms. Running into the closest one he could get to, Jason began morphing into Gigantis in an attempt to warm himself up. He thought he was alone, but he was wrong.

Watching in absolute terror, Elsa watched as Jason magically changed himself from a human being into a 6 foot tall reptilian beast. With her only being 5 foot 7 inches, Gigantis somewhat towered over her.

Gigantis somewhat had resemblance to his adopted father, Godzilla, but it was subtle. Instead of having a dinosaur-like posture, his was more human-like; standing fully upright much like a human being would. His legs and arms were also human-like, allowing him much more of a grabbing range in his arms; but his feet only had three toes. His arms and legs were muscular, but not all that much, and his chest puffed out a little; his chest having boney-like plates running down from his neck to the end of his upper chest. Running down from his neck to the tip of his long tail were dorsal plates that resembled razor-sharp maple leaves. His face looked liked Godzilla's, but there was a mixture of both ferociousness and gentleness in it. His skin was a green-greyish color and his dorsal plates were bone white.

Elsa backed away from the doorway as quick and quietly as possible. Luckily, Gigantis didn't see her as he started grunting and shaking due to trying to futilely warm himself up. She had no idea what he was trying to do, and she didn't care. She ran down the stairs to the second floor and sat herself down on the snowflake in the center of the room's floor. "Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my," Elsa muttered nervously, wrapping her arms around her legs. This guy was just full of surprises. "Great, now I have some monster in my castle that probably won't leave without a fight." As soon as she said that, Elsa suddenly remembered something that was said to her earlier.

"Monster. Monster!" she remembered how the Duke of Weselton called her a monster when her ice magic was accidentally revealed. Looking down at the frozen floor, Elsa felt bad for judging Jason solely because he had an unusual ability she didn't understand. She wondered if he was like her in the case of people misjudging and fearing him simply because he could do something others couldn't understand. Elsa got up and started walking up the stairs. If this guy really was a monster, she wanted, sorta, to find out from him than simply misjudging him based on his appearance and powers. Although she hoped her wasn't a monster. If he was evil, she'd just freeze him though.

As she returned to the room Gigantis was in, she saw he was shaking even more from the cold that wracked his body. His back was turned to her, so he didn't know she was there. When his dorsal plates suddenly flashed blue, she jumped back in surprise; not knowing he was simply attempting to circulate nuclear energy throughout his body to warm up. Gathering up enough courage, Elsa approached him. "Um...do..do you need any help? With anything?"

Gigantis turned around. He was truly surprised to find Elsa trying to talk to him. He figured she'd be scared out of her mind and was thinking up a way to get her out of his castle, but here she was, apparently asking him if he needed help. She looked a little scared as she watched him nod his head. "Y-y-yes. Make a l-l-large ice b-block," he managed to sputter out. "Y-your size." Gigantis was able to speak like people do because his vocal organs, much like his other organs, stayed the same no matter what form he was in.

Elsa simply nodded. She looked at the emptiest part of the room, which wasn't a stretch because the whole room was empty, and carefully focused everything in her mind to safely create a large rectangular block of ice. By focusing so heavily, she had a better control over her powers. As Gigantis clumsily tried to climb up, she shook her head in slight amusement. "Hang on," she said before focusing her mind once again. On the far opposite side of Gigantis, she made a small flight of stairs that led up to the top.

"You sure do have a thing for stairs, don't ya?" he said before climbing up them, almost falling off due to his shivering. It was really getting bad and he had to get warm soon before he lost all feeling in his legs. His dorsal plates flashed blue again and a bluish-white beam erupted out of his mouth, striking the ice he was standing on.

Elsa watched in disbelief as the beam Gigantis was releasing began melting the ice. It wasn't long before most of the ice he was on turned into warm water and the block of ice started resembling a bath tub of sorts. Since there was so much ice making up the frame, it would take sometime for the water to melt it.

The ice Gigantis was standing on gave way under his weight, causing him to fall into the water. The warm water made him sigh in immense pleasure. He was so glad to be warm again. "Ah, much better," he said before dunking his whole body under to warm up, making sure to not touch the icy sides and bottom.

As he swam around, Elsa started thinking and wondering if he could relate to how she was feeling right now. She knew creating ice at a whim and being able to turn into...whatever it was he turned into, were two different things, but still he could maybe give her some advice about how to deal with how she felt. Walking up the steps, she sat on the edge and watched him swim around. When he noticed her, Gigantis surfaced. "I would introduce myself," Elsa began to say, "but you seem to already know who I am, so who are you?"

"My name is Jason, but in this form I'm called Gigantis."

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "Why do you have two names; can't you just call yourself Jason in both...forms?"

"I call myself Gigantis when I look like this because it's a much cooler name for a kaiju than Jason."

"Kaiju..?"

"It's another word for 'monster'."

"Ah. Well, if you don't mind I'm just going to call you Jason."

"I don't mind."

Elsa looked a bit nervous about what she was going to ask him. For some reason though, his voice made her feel relaxed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Um sure," Gigantis said.

"How do you feel when others call you a monster, or a...kaiju; because when someone called me that just because I have ice magic...I really found it hurtful."

"I've grown used to it. People just don't understand me even though I use my powers to help them. I've been called a monster, either in a categorical sense or as an insult, so many times it just doesn't bother me anymore."

"Doesn't bother you? How does it not bother you?" Elsa asked.

"I know my powers are used for something good. Also, most people see me as a hero, it's only the people who are stubborn or really dislike me who call me a monster insultingly. I just ignore what those people say because their opinions don't matter. The people who matter most are the ones you need to listen to regarding opinions. Also, you've just got to show others that the true you isn't any harm to them."

Elsa nodded, growing interested in what else Jason had to say about this matter.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anna, Gzilla, and Mephiles were making their way through the snowy forests. For the past hour or so, they talked about one-another. G and Mephiles revealed that they were from another universe were giant monsters were quite common. Although they revealed that to her, they left out that her universe was basically a movie in their's. Once Mephiles explained to her the concept of alternate universes, Anna thought that was pretty neat. After both G, and to some extent Mephiles, told her about themselves, Anna told them all about her. After she was done telling her life story, which took about half an hour, the group traveled on in silence. Mainly because Mephiles suggested it and G agreed to it. Unfortunately, it wasn't as silent as Anna and G thought it would be because almost every five minutes Mephiles would complain about the cold.

"Are we there yet?" Mephiles asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Gzilla's right eye twitched a little in frustration and annoyance when he turned around. "No! We are not there yet, so stop asking every five minutes!" Before Mephiles could say anything else, G spoke again. "And we both know you're cold. I'm doing fine and I don't have any fur like you or any clothes on like Anna. Anna's in a _dress _and she's doing fine...I think..." He looked at her for confirmation.

"Eh," Anna replied, waving her hand in an 'I'm in the middle' motion. "I'm holding out. Could use some winter clothing though." Anna looked at Mephiles. "Why don't you just put a coat on? Can't you just open one of your thingies and get one from it?"

"One, it's called a 'portal', and two...I look stupid in the coats that are my size," Mephiles responded, looking off to the side.

"Oh?" Anna asked before looking to G for an explanation.

With an amused chuckle, G told her why. "He has to wear coats that are for six-to-seven year old children because of his size."

"Awww," Anna said, feeling sorry for the demon. "Don't make fun of your friend for that," Anna said, lightly smacking Gzilla's shoulder. "It isn't his fault he's that size."

"Actually it is," G responded. "He can change his size."

"No, I can change my form. I'm stuck at whatever size the form I choose is. I thought you knew that," Mephiles said.

"So just change your form then."

"I like this form!"

Before any sort of fight or argument could happen between the two, Anna quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I got an idea that'll help us stay warm. How about we talk about warm things to take our minds off of this cold?"

Gzilla smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll go first. The South Sea Islands in summer. It's always warm there, even with the breeze that sways the palm trees. The sand is great to lay in due to the incredible warmth."

"Arendelle around this time during a snow-free summer," Anna said, smiling happily at the thought. "The waters around here get so warm because of the sun. It's not too warm, not too cold...but just right." She looked at Mephiles. "What about you?" She didn't notice Gzilla mouthing 'nooo' while making motions with his hand across his throat.

"Hell's a pretty warm place. Much warmer than what you've said. The lava pits are always scalding hot, but that never bothered me. Haha, it was always fun to throw people into those and watch them burn."

Anna had a disturbed look on her face after hearing that while Gzilla just face-palmed. "I think we should just say our warm thoughts to ourselves from now on..." Anna said.

With that being said, the group continued on in silence, thinking warm thoughts. The silence was quickly interrupted by Mephiles. "Well it was..."

* * *

While the others continued on their way to find Elsa, she and Gigantis were busy talking about themselves. Elsa told him about how her life was affected by her powers and how she was forced to push everyone away. With someone she could finally talk to about her life, she felt relieved to push all of those undesired feelings and emotions off her chest. She even cried some as she let it all out. Gigantis tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him touch her, so he did so vocally. Gigantis told her about his life, but left out that in his universe her world was basically a movie. Although she found it hard to believe at first he was from an alternate Earth until she thought about it and noticed how different the way he talked was when compared to how she and others in Arendelle did. As he told his story, she saw how they both had certain things in common, like they were both good people who were misunderstood at times and that their parents were deceased, although Gigantis had adopted parents afterward. After discussing their lives, they began talking about their powers.

"So," Elsa began, "aside from your...light, blue," she started moving her hands from her mouth outwards to simulate Gigantis' beam weapon, "thingie..."

"I call it an Atomic Ray," Gigantis answered.

"Yeah, so aside from that what else can you do?"

Feeling a little cold, Gigantis splashed some of the warm water on to himself before answering her. "Well, my Atomic Ray can change color and appearance based on how much power I put into it. Like it can be red with a separate orange energy spiraling along the outside of the beam; making it a Spiral Fire Ray."

"I don't think my castle could handle that demonstration," Elsa said with a small laugh. "Anything else?"

"I'm able to breathe underwater, I can grow to 190 feet in this form, I'm able to heal any wound super quickly due to my incredible healing factor, and I can release my energy through their touch or I can make it explode outwards."

Elsa's eyes widened in alarm. "You blow yourself up?!"

Gigantis shook his head rapidly. "No, no, _I_ don't explode. The _energy _explodes outward. Like a shock wave." Elsa still had that alarmed look on her face but it was now mixed with a confused one, so he tried to explain it better for her. He placed his hands on his chest. "Like this." He thrusts his hands outward, away from his body; his hands simulating the energy that's released upon performing his Nuclear Pulse.

"Ohhh," Elsa said, finally realizing what he meant. "That's a relief," she said with a smile.

"Were you worried?" Gigantis asked.

"Well...yeah. A little..." Elsa looked off to the side of the room as she softly said the second sentence.

"Elsa, if I've done this before and I had blown up, don't you think I'd be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation?" Gigantis smiled a little. "Aww, you care about me."

"When someone mentions something about them exploding, I'm going to get worried, okay?" Elsa said before getting off the ice hot tub quickly, a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you or anything," Gigantis said, worried that he what he said made her mad.

Elsa looked at him and gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong; I just need to go lay down. I'm fine." She quickly left the room and went to her's, shutting the door.

Gigantis wasn't convinced everything was alright. Something was wrong with her, but he didn't know if it was because of what he said or if it was something else. Somehow he managed to get her to talk to him when even Anna couldn't do that, so he didn't want to ruin that by foolishly trying to badger her into telling him what was wrong in fear of her never talking to him again. He sunk down into the hot water and closed his eyes to try to take his mind off of her.

Elsa laid herself down on her royal ice bed and closed her eyes. She lied about everything she told to Jason about being okay, but she wasn't mad, she was afraid. What if he was right and she did care about him? She felt that way when she was talking to him about her life. She already hurt someone she cared about before and she couldn't bear to do that again. It was then that she decided that she would keep her distance from Jason like she had to do with Anna. Wanting to clear her mind, Elsa rested her head on her soft-as-snow pillow to nap off her worries.

* * *

Day soon turned into night for Anna, Gzilla, and Mephiles as they continued through the seemingly never-ending woods. Unfortunately for them, the night made everything colder. Anna was shivering a little, as was Gzilla. Since both of them had been moving, their blood circulation was keeping them a bit warmer. Mephiles, however, was shivering badly. Since he floated around, he really didn't have to move any part of his body, but that gave him poor blood circulation that was only making him colder. He truly hated the cold more than anything. "P-p-please tell me we're almost there..." Mephiles said.

"No," G replied, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm up one part of his body. "Besides, if we were there I highly doubt we'll get any warmer."

Mephiles just groaned, remembering that they were going to a castle made of ice; or at least that's what Jason said Elsa lived in. Before he could complain about the cold, Anna interrupted him. "Hey, look!" she shouted with excitement, pointing at some smoke that was billowing up into the sky from somewhere nearby.

G and Meph realized what it was instantly. "Fire," all three of them said at once. Forgetting how cold they were, all three of them, especially Mephiles, charged down the hill to find the fire with Mephiles in the lead. All of a sudden, Gzilla took a wrong step in the snow and slid forwards faster than he expected, causing him to lose his balance. Gzilla tumbled into Anna, sending them rolling into Mephiles whom they crashed into as well. All three of them tumbled down the hill until the landed in a small stream of water that was at the bottom.

Anna took a deep breath and cringed as the cold water touched her skin. Gzilla grunted and shivered as his right eye twitched. Mephiles just swore. "Fuuuuu–" He was cut off and prevented from finishing the word when G covered up his face with his hand, muffling the word he was going to say. As fast as they could, they darted out of the water, shook off what water they could, and continued on.

When they reached the source of the smoke, Anna's dress was frozen solid, G's legs and tail had frost covering them, and almost the entire lower half of Mephiles' body was covered in frost. They saw that the smoke was coming out of small wooden cabin's chimney.

Anna looked at her new friends. "Stay here." She slowly made her way to the stairs, her dress making her have to waddle like a penguin. As she climbed the steps leading up to the porch, her frozen dress made it almost impossible for her to lift up her legs. After a few moments of watching her try to get up to the second step, Gzilla walked over and lifted her up on to the porch. "Thanks," she said to him with a smile. Seeing a sign covered in snow hanging down from the roof, Anna knocked off the snow to see what this place exactly was. "Wondering Oaken's Trading Post," she read out loud so the others could know too. When she saw what the small sign underneath the one she just read, she was excited. "Ooh! And sauna!"

Sauna?" Mephiles asked with an eager, happy look in his eyes. "We have to go in!"

"You two can't go in unless you want to scare everyone that's inside away," Anna said.

"So? Who cares if we scare people?" Mephiles asked in annoyance.

"If someone sees you, they might to kill you," Anna explained.

Mephiles just looked at her like she was absurd. "I'll kill them first, then. Ain't nobody keeping me from getting warm anymore," he said determinedly before floating toward the cabin. He didn't get far because Gzilla grabbed him by one of his back quills and yanked him backward.

"We are _not _killing anybody," Gzilla said in annoyance.

"Says you; now let me go!"

"Why don't you both just wear really heavy coats that are large enough to cover you up? You know, disguise yourselves," Anna suggested.

"I'm _not _wearing a coat. Especially one that'll be larger than me!" Mephiles said.

"How about you just change your form into something else temporarily? I'm sure you could just change it back," Anna suggested.

"No, because one, there's nothing out here I can change my form into, and two, my lack of a visible mouth in any form I choose would be too suspicious."

Anna sighed. "Well I don't know then. Either you wear a coat or you can't go in at all."

Gzilla looked at Mephiles. "Get me a coat because I don't wanna be stuck out here."

Mephiles sighed, frustrated upon realizing that he had no other choice but to wear a coat just so he could be warm. "Fine, I'm getting a coat!"

"For me?" G asked.

"For both of us, nimrod," Mephiles said in annoyed frustration before opening a portal. He went into it and it was a few seconds before his hand stuck out, holding a size XXL winter coat on a hanger.

Gzilla looked at the coat, confused by it. "We don't have coats that are this size; where are you getting them from?"

"We're gonna borrow them from a store," Mephiles replied.

"You're stealing them?!" Gzilla asked.

"Borrowing. We're not keeping them. At least I'm not."

Gzilla just sighed, seeing that arguing about morals with Mephiles would just be a waste of time. "This feels so wrong."

"Ah, you're such a goody-two shoes," Mephiles said before coming out of the portal. True to his words before, he really did look comical in a winter coat, especially one that was a much bigger size than he was supposed to wear. The size XL winter coat he had one covered all of his body. His legs were covered as well so it looked like a ghost wearing a coat was floating in front of them. His fingers could slightly be seen sticking out of the arm holes, but that was it.

Anna couldn't help but laugh at him along with Gzilla, but they both stopped when Mephiles shouted "shut up!" when he closed his portal.

Once G had his coat on, he was sure no one would be able to tell he wasn't an actual human. The hood covered and gave a shadow over his face while the coat covered up his entire upper body. Although his feet and legs were exposed, Mephiles would have to stand in front of them to block them from view. He felt uncomfortable walking inside with the others due to his tail being stuffed against his back inside the coat.

Upon entering, all three of them saw what appeared to be a little store. "Where's the sauna at?" Mephiles muttered while looking around. Before Anna or G could tell him to be quiet, someone called out to them.

"Hoo-hoo," said a voice. The three turned to a counter where an obese, but muscular-looking, man with sideburns that connected to his mustache sat. His fingers were touching each other in a way that looked like his hands were making a bottomless triangle. "Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Anna asked as Gzilla and Mephiles walked around the store.

"That would be in our winter department," Oaken said, pointing Anna to an almost empty area of the store. Only one outfit and a pair of boots were there, along with a rope and ax which hung on the wall above them. He noticed Mephiles, who was searching for the sauna while Gzilla was just looking around. Mistaking Mephiles for a small child, he said "We have plenty of nice items for your little one, like toys," to Anna.

Upon hearing that, Mephiles turned around. "What did he say?" he whispered loudly.

"Shut up or you'll expose us," Gzilla hissed before kneeing him quickly in the back.

Mephiles grunted in pain quietly, now plotting a way to get back at Gzilla for that. "I am not a damn child," he muttered.

"That's debatable..." Gzilla muttered.

"Oh shut the hell up."

Before Oaken could question the scene, if he had even noticed it, Anna spoke to him as she went to get the outfit and boots. "Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna brought her items up to the counter.

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you, your husband, and child, dear," Oaken answered.

Anna could faintly hear Mephiles whisper loudly that he wasn't a child before the door opened and a man covered in ice and snow came in. Gzilla and Mephiles turned to look at him.

"You three and this fellow." Oaken turned to the new arrival. "Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out."

The man approached the counter, standing in front of Anna, who was whistling due to being uncomfortable with how close this stranger was to her. "Carrots," he said, but it was muffled up due to the scarf covering his mouth.

"Huh?" Anna asked, which made the man lean closer to her.

"Behind you," he said much clearer.

"Oh, right. Excuse me," Anna said before moving out of his way.

Oaken looked at the man as he tossed some carrots on to the counter. "Woah, a real howler in July, yes?" The man didn't reply as he made his way to the 'winter department' and grabbed the rope and ax. "Where could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," the man answered.

Anna quietly repeated what she heard as the man came back and placed the gear on the counter beside the carrots.

"That'll be forty," Oaken said.

"Forty? No, ten," the man replied.

"Oh dear, that's not good. See this," Oaken motioned to the rope and ax, "is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

Anna happened to look out the window as he said that and saw what was probably his sled parked; blocks of ice stacked on the back. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." The cold glare she got from him made Anna shut up quickly. "Ahem...that's unfortunate."

"Still forty," Oaken said. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna," He looked over to the sauna door and waved to the family currently inside it. "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family."

The family looked out the door's circle window and waved back. "Hoo-hoo!"

"So _that's _where the damn thing was," Mephiles said rather loudly. Everyone in the store looked at him; Anna and Gzilla freaking out a little. "Oh shit..." Mephiles muttered.

Apparently, the snow-covered man didn't care much about the fact a supposed little child spoke in a deep, adult voice because he continued to barter with Oaken like nothing happened. "Ten's all I got. Help me out."

"Okay," Oaken said as he returned his attention to his customer while Anna and Gzilla sighed in relief. Oaken moved the carrots forward and pulled the ax and rope away. "Ten will get you this and no more."

With the crisis averted, Anna looked at the snow-covered man. "Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

Upon turning to face her, the man pulled his scarf down, revealing his identity to be none other than Kristoff. "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."

Seconds after he said that, Oaken stood up, his shadow falling on both Kristoff and Anna. Aside from being obese and muscular, Oaken was a very tall man; about Gzilla's height or even a bit taller.

Mephiles looked at Oaken in shock. "Jesus, he's big... He can call me a kid if he wants to."

"What did you call me?" Oaken said, looking at Kristoff with a somewhat hurt look.

Before Kristoff could even realize what was going on, he was carried out the door by Oaken, who was only using one arm. "Okay, okay, I..." before he could explain anything or apologize, Oaken tossed him into the snow.

"Bye bye!" the obese, but muscular man said before going back inside, slamming the door shut.

As Kristoff pushed himself off the snow and brushed himself off, his friend Sven came over. "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots," Kristoff answered, Sven huffed in disappointment. "But I did find us a place to sleep." He and Sven looked at a nearby dilapidated barn which was behind them. "And it's free."

Back inside, Anna watched in shock as Oaken lumbered back inside and returned to his seat behind the counter. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

Anna looked down at the supplies Kristoff was trying to buy, then looked out the window, thinking. "Uh..."

Now in the barn, Kristoff and Sven were relaxing on beds of hay. Kristoff's clothes were no longer covered in snow. Strumming his lute, he was getting ready to sing Sven their good night song.

_Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

In a very goofy-sounding voice, Kristoff continue singing his song, pretending to be singing his pal, Sven's opinion.

_Yeah, people will beat you_

_and curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of them's bad except you_

In his normal voice he continued.

_Oh thanks, buddy_

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think that I'm right?_

Once again, he started singing in his 'Sven' voice.

_That's once again true,_

_for all except you _

Speaking normally now, he continued.

_You got me, let's call it a night_

He sang as Sven for one last time.

_Good night_

Finishing his song, he ended it with his normal voice.

_Don't let the frostbite bite._

Suddenly the barn doors opened. This startled Kristoff and Sven and caused them to quickly sit up in alarm, only to find out it was only Anna and those two other people in the store. As they came inside, Anna complemented him. "Nice duet."

Anna had switched out of her coronation dress and was now wearing a dark blue skirt with a black bodice as well as a light blue blouse underneath. She also wore dark blue gloves, black heeled boots, and a magenta cape. Her hair was now braided into two pigtails with a magenta cap on top.

"Oh, it's just you three. What do you want?" Kristoff asked rather rudely.

"I want you to take us up the North Mountain."

Kristoff laid back down on his hay pile, placing his hat over his eyes so he could try to sleep. "I don't take people places."

"That's it, I hate this stupid thing," Mephiles said rather abruptly before he started taking off his winter coat. Due to the bulkiness of their coats, both he and Gzilla were warmed up from standing inside Oaken's, but they were so warm that now they were starting to sweat. Once his coat was off, Mephiles opened a portal to the store he 'borrowed' it from. Sven saw the demon's true appearance and yelped in fear, backing up.

When he heard Sven, Kristoff immediately sat up, causing his hat to fall on the barn floor, falling off his hay as he saw Mephiles. "WOAH!" he shouted, backing up into Sven. Kristoff saw Gzilla's true appearance when he tossed his coat into the portal, causing him to shout again. "What are those things?!"

"We have names you know..." Mephiles said as he closed the portal.

Anna smiled at Kristoff reassuringly. "They won't hurt you. They've traveled with me almost all day. This is G, and this is Mephiles."

"I don't care if their names were Grimace and Samuel, I'm most certainly not taking any of you anywhere. Now just get out!" Kristoff yelled while Sven slowly moved in front of his friend defensively.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna said before tossing a brown satchel at Kristoff's feet. "Take us to the North Mountain. Please."

As he slowly reached for the satchel, Kristoff never took his eyes off of Gzilla and Mephiles.

"Oh for the love of God, we aren't going to hurt you!" Mephiles said angrily. That outburst caused Sven to defensively lower his antlers at the demon, but he backed away once Gzilla took a couple of aggressive steps to Mephiles' side.

Upon opening it, Kristoff pulled out the rope and ax he was trying to buy earlier. She paid for his things.

"Look, I know how to stop this winter," Anna said.

Not believing her, Kristoff just rolled his eyes. "And your big lizard friend and Sir Floats-A-Lot aren't enough to help you?"

"Do you want Sir Floats-A-Lot to rip out your throat?" Mephiles aggressively shouted at him.

"Bring it on, short stuff!"

As they began heading toward each other for a fight, Anna stopped both of them by shouting very loudly. "ENOUGH! I'm tired of this! All of this!" She looked at Mephiles. "All you've done this _WHOLE _time is complain and argue. You wanna fight?" She looked at Gzilla and then Kristoff. "You all wanna fight? Then come tussle with me because I'm FIESTY enough to take you all on! GOT ME?!"

Mephiles and Kristoff stopped and looked at each other, both wide-eyed. Deciding that they didn't want to piss off Anna more than she already was, they backed away from each other. "We leave at dawn," Kristoff said. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven," he said before laying down on another pile of hay. Suddenly another satchel landed hit him, this time on his face.

Anna may have been peeved before, but now that she got out all of her pent-up anger-filled emotions she was back to her warm, kind self. "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't..." Realizing what she was doing, Anna cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips to look more demanding. "We leave now. Right now." As she took her leave out the barn door, Gzilla and Mephiles followed her. Once outside, they all waited to see what Kristoff would do.

After he watched them go outside, Kristoff reached inside the second satchel and pulled out a carrot, offering it to Sven. The reindeer took a bite out of it, as did Kristoff after Sven. As he contemplated his decision, he could have sworn he heard Mephiles say "shit, it's cold out here".

* * *

Elsa's sleep was abruptly disturbed when weird and strange sounds began popping up in her dream. When she woke up, she thought they were just part of the dream, but to her surprise she could still hear them. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself out of bed. "What is that noise?" she muttered as she followed it. The sounds led her to the room Jason was in. When she walked in she saw Gigantis was still in his ice tub, but he now was holding a strange item in his hands as he lounged in the water. The item was the source of all those strange noises.

Gigantis was holding a cherry-red Nintendo 3DS. Earlier, he left the ice tub and morphed back into his human form to retrieve the 3DS he placed in his coat pocket before he came here for use whenever he got bored. How Jason's clothes didn't rip when he morphed into Gigantis or how they were still on his body when he returned to being a human was unknown; he doesn't even know that answer, but it just happens. He was playing _Sonic Classic Collection_, more specifically _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_. He had just beaten _Sonic the Hedgehog _and was just starting this one. He was just about to start Chemical Plant Zone Act 2 when Elsa arrived.

Elsa tilted her head in confusion as she watched him. "What is that thing?" She listened to the strange music it was putting out. It was unlike anything she ever heard in her life.

Taken by surprise a bit, Gigantis accidentally backed into the side of the ice tub, his dorsal plates stabbing into it a bit. Realizing it was only Elsa a second after his surprise, he paused the game and answered her while trying to look like he hadn't been surprised. "This is a Nintendo 3DS. It lets you play video games on it."

So intrigued by the 3DS, Elsa walked over to the tub, forgetting about what she said before about keeping her distance. "What's a video game?" she asked as she climbed the tub's steps and went over to a spot where she could look at what he was doing.

"Video games are games that people in my world play for entertainment. This game's called _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ and it's about a blue hedgehog named Sonic who runs at incredible speeds and his two-tailed fox friend named Tails who can fly using his tails who travel through different areas to stop an evil man named Dr. Robotnik who puts animals in robots and tries to rule the world," Gigantis explained.

Elsa sat on her knees as she looked at the paused screen. "Sounds complex, as well as unlikely. I don't think we have blue hedgehogs that stand up like people and run around at fast speeds around here," she said. "At least not that I know of. Do you have those in your world?"  
"Heh, no. Just in video games. They don't have to be based on real life things. They're just for fun." After saying that, Gigantis went back to playing.

Elsa watched as Sonic and Tails ran through an unbelievable-looking place, at least to her it was, and jumped on top of weird-looking creatures which released animals after they disappeared. She watched Gigantis play for a few moments. "Can I play?" she asked, wanting to have fun.

Gigantis paused the game and turned around to face her. "Sure," he said with a nod. After explaining the controls to her and what to do, he let Elsa play.

Under Elsa's control, Sonic ran down the long downhill path of the Chemical Plant Zone quickly before she ran a loop into a dead-end room. She lost some rings to a Spiny, but she destroyed it. "Where do I go?" she asked him.

"See that tube thing running into the ground?"

"Yeah."

"Leap on top of the block that's blocking it to break it so you can enter the tube."

Elsa did that and watched as Sonic was sucked into the tube curled up as a ball and traveled all over before being dropped out. She made Sonic start running through the level again. "Thanks." She continued playing through the level. After a couple of minutes, she reached the last part of the level. The music changed and Dr. Robotnik in his Egg-mobile arrived with a tube attached to it that connected to the water underneath the platforms. "What do I do?" Elsa asked as Robotnik's tube was sucking up blue water.

"Hit Robotnik eight times and you'll beat him. Just avoid the blue stuff he tries to dump on you. Also, don't fall into the water because you'll instantly die in the game. Not in real life," Gigantis told her.

Elsa had a tough time hitting Robotnik while dodging the blue stuff and watching where she had Sonic land, but after a few minutes she found a pattern and before long she beat Robotnik. "Yay, I won!" she said proudly with a grin. Even though she didn't accomplish anything for herself out in the real world by beating this video game character, she did feel proud of herself. She figured that was probably why people in Jason's world played video games aside from the entertainment.

"Okay, now follow him and jump on the container you see so you can free all the animals that are trapped in it."

Elsa made Sonic follow after Robotnik, making sure not to have him fall into the water. After jumping on top of the container, the bottom part opened and all sorts of animals fled outside to freedom. At that moment, Elsa remembered that she was supposed to be keeping her distance from Jason. Elsa handed the 3DS back to Gigantis. "Thanks for letting me play, it was really fun." She got up, climbed down the ice tub and started walking to the doorway. Seeing she was a safe enough distance away, she started talking to him again. "I think you're warm enough now to leave. You've been in there for sometime now."

Gigantis paused the game as the next level came up. "Yeah I feel warmer than before, that's for sure, but I can't leave right now."

"Oh? And why can't you leave?"

Gigantis hit the home button on the 3DS and looked at the time, which was in military time. "My 3DS' clock says it's around night-time. I can't go back out there at night; I'll freeze to death for sure."

"It's not night-time," Elsa said, but just to be sure she walked downstairs to her balcony. The sight of the night sky made her gasp. "Oh my god, how long was I napping?" When she returned to Gigantis' room, her mind was changed due to her conscience. "Alright, you can stay for tonight, but when morning comes you have to leave, okay? No arguing."

Gigantis didn't want to leave her here all by herself so she could be alone like she was in the movie before Anna and the others came, but he couldn't just force her to let him stay with her. With no other options except one he wasn't planning on doing, he agreed. "Okay, but where can I go?"

"The kingdom of Arendelle isn't too far from here. Once you're there, you'll be safe like all the others there," Elsa said before walking out of the room again.

"Safe from what?" Gigantis asked although he already knew the answer.

"From me," Elsa replied. Before he could say or ask anything else, she continued speaking. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go lay down again." With that, Elsa left and went to her room.

With a sigh, Gigantis just went back to playing his game. Although he came to this other universe so he could experience it, as well as interact with the people here, he did have another reason. He really had a crush on Elsa and he wanted to spend time with her, but she was really making that hard. He knew that she probably wouldn't feel the same way he did about her, but that didn't mean he shouldn't try being her friend at least. As he made Sonic go through Aquatic Ruin Zone Act 1, Gigantis felt that the water was starting to get a bit cold. Moving his 3DS out of harms way, Gigantis fired his Atomic Ray into the water to warm it up again. The sound of Sonic getting killed made him abruptly cut off the beam and quickly go back to his game. Sure enough, something had killed him, making him have to start over again. "Aw damn it." He really should have paused it.

* * *

Elsewhere at this time, Sven was pulling Kristoff's sled through the forest in the direction of the North Mountain. Riding in it were Kristoff, Anna, Gzilla, and Mephiles. The ice blocks that were in the sled had to, unfortunately, be left behind so Gzilla could fit on the back part of the sled. Anna promised Kristoff that once this was all over, they would go back to retrieve the ice. Kristoff and Anna sat up in the sled's front where Kristoff's gear was moved to while Gzilla and Mephiles were on the back part, which was surprisingly big enough for both of them to fit on.

"Hang on!" Kristoff shouted to the others. "We like to go fast."

Anna smiled at that and leaned back in her seat, putting her feet up on the sled's dash. "I like fast," she said as she put both arms around the back of her head to be fully relaxed through the journey.

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah! Get your feet down," Kristoff said before pushing her feet off of the dash. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" When he spat on the dash to try to clean up any marks Anna might have made, some his spit hit her face; mainly her eye.

"Ew!" she said, wiping the spit off of her face and eye. "No, I was raised in a castle."

Mephiles looked at Gzilla. "Did he say fresh liquor? I might need some of that soon."

"No, I think he said fresh lager," Gzilla said.

"Fresh lager?"

"I said fresh _lacquer_," Kristoff said. "Not liquor or whatever lager is."

"What kind of name is lacquer? What the heck _is _lacquer?" Mephiles asked.

"It's a type of wood finisher. It finishes wood," Kristoff answered, starting to get annoyed by their conversation over what one single word was. It was a pointless conversation.

Mephiles started laughing after hearing that. "Ahahaha, wood finisher. If you have wood, lacquer is the right stuff to finish it with."

Gzilla just rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friends stupid, perverted joke.

Anna and Kristoff just gave each other confused looks, not really understanding why Gzilla and Mephiles were laughing over something like wood finisher. Kristoff decided to at least try to change the conversation to something else. "So uh...tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" he asked Anna.

"Oh, well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and..." before Anna could continue, Kristoff interrupted her.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" He was in disbelief.

Mephiles laughed. "Yeah, she told us the same thing when we first met her. I couldn't believe she was actually being serious when she told me, I mean, who does that? Seriously, who does that? It was the single most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. And I've heard some _pretty _stupid things."

Anna turned around and glared daggers at him. "It is not stupid, and no one asked for your opinion."

"Sounds kinda stupid to me," Kristoff muttered quietly, causing Anna to turn to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Anna just rolled her eyes before continuing her story. "Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..."

Kristoff interrupted her again. "I still can't believe you got engaged to someone you just met that day."

"We've already covered that, so no need to keep bringing it up..." Anna said, a little annoyed. "Anyway, the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked her.

Looking at him sort of suspiciously, Anna slowly slid away from him. "Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger," she said with the look of a schoolgirl with an obvious crush.

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff asked. "What's his last name?"

"Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna answered. She wasn't too sure about that one, so she tried to hide the doubt that was in her voice.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

Gzilla laughed upon hearing that. "Haha, meet my friend, John of the Southern Isles." Mephiles also laughed at the joke, but both Kristoff and Anna just ignored them.

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"You know what they say about guys with big feet," Mephiles said, making Kristoff and Gzilla laugh.

Anna, confused about what he meant by that, looked at him. "No, I don't know what people say about guys with big feet." When Kristoff whispered what that saying meant, Anna's eyes widened and she started blushing a little. "Oh...but still, foot size doesn't matter."

"_Sure_," Gzilla said with a chuckle.

"It's true! Size doesn't matter to me."

Kristoff decided to once again change the subject. "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats?"

"What if he's secretly this giant douche-bag who wants to kill you and your sister so he can rule your kingdom?" Mephiles asked. Everyone, aside from Sven, looked at him.

"That's the stupidest thing _I've _ever heard..." Anna remarked. "Hans would never do that."

"Yeah...pretty unlikely," Kristoff added.

Gzilla said nothing. He was surprised that Mephiles even said that despite not being awake to watch all of _Frozen_.

Kristoff continued asking questions. "What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked.

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He is a prince," she said with a serious and offended face and a voice to match.

"All men do it."

Anna turned around to Gzilla and Mephiles to ask if that really was true. Even though they weren't human men, they _were _humanoid men.

"Not all guys do that, but most of them do," Gzilla said, almost sensing she would ask him the truth in Kristoff's statement.

"Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!" Anna said, determined to believe it was true, as she turned back around.

"Doesn't sound like true love," Kristoff replied.

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts?" Anna asked in amused disbelief. "I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking," Kristoff suddenly said in a serious-sounding voice. He stopped the sled, sensing something was wrong.

"No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these–" Kristoff's hand covered Anna's mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"No, I mean it," he said. When Anna shoved away his hand, he hushed her before she could speak.

Gzilla sniffed the air and picked up the scents of creatures who were close by. "There are creatures around us and they're close..."

"What are they?" Kristoff asked.

"Dunno, but their scents are coming from behind us," Gzilla answered.

Kristoff grabbed the lantern which was beside him and stood up. He held the lantern out as far as he could so he would be able to see what it was they might be up against.

"Give it to me. I can hold it farther out than you can and I know where to shine the light at," Gzilla said. When Kristoff handed him the lantern, he held it out where the scents were most strong. That's when he, Kristoff, and Mephiles saw what was behind them. Wolves.

"Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff shouted, making Sven take off as fast as he could. The wolf pack snarled and growled as they stepped out into the moon light, revealing a pack of about eight wolves.

"What are they?" Anna asked. She struggled to turn around to see for herself, but the friction was making it hard.

"Wolves," Kristoff answered.

"Wolves?" Anna managed to turn around and saw that there were indeed wolves chasing after them, and they were getting closer. "What do we do?"

"I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten," Kristoff said.

A sudden flash of blue light from Gzilla's dorsal plates not only got Kristoff and Anna's attention, it also made the wolf pack stop in their tracks to see what was caused that flash of light. A bluish-white beam raced out of G's mouth and struck the ground in front of the pack, causing an explosion of ground and snow. The explosion scared the wolves, making the scatter into the forest. "That should get them to leave us alone."

The sound of the explosion caused Sven to skid to a halt and turn around to see what happened behind him. Anna and Kristoff's eyes were widened in amazement at what they had just saw. "How...how...why?" Kristoff's babbling was interrupted by Mephiles.

"That didn't work because they're coming back!" the demon shouted.

True to his word, the wolf pack emerged from the forest they just ran into. The explosion and beam really did scare them, but they hadn't eaten in a few weeks so they needed to make a kill no matter what. Seeing that their prey stopped running, the wolves charged at the group quickly.

"Go, Sven! Don't stop no matter what you hear unless I say so!" Kristoff shouted, causing Sven to once again take off as fast as he could go.

"I wanna help," Anna said.

"No!" Kristoff replied.

"Why not?"

Gzilla charged up another Atomic Ray and fired it off at some of the wolves who were coming up from his right. The wolves dodged the beam and dashed through the smoke created by the explosion. He released another beam at the wolves that were coming up on his left, but that earned the same result as before.

"Because I don't truest your judgment."

"Excuse me?!" Anna shouted. She tried to get up, but Kristoff pushed her back into her seat before delivering a powerful kick to a wolf who managed to sneak up along his side of the sled.

With Gzilla unable to scare the wolves away by just blasting at their feet with his Atomic Ray, the wolves were starting to out-flank the sled. It wouldn't be long before the wolves covered all the sides. Seeing a wolf try to make a run up to Anna's side, Mephiles opened his hand, causing a purple light to shine from his palm. A beam of purple light shot out from his palm and struck the wolf's head, causing it to explode in a shower of blood. "Bulls-eye!" Mephiles shouted.

The sound of a wolf yelping in pain before getting cut off caught Gzilla's attention and he watched Mephiles fire another energy spear at another wolf's head, killing it. "We don't want to kill them, we just want them to leave us alone!" Gzilla shouted.

"Yeah, just see how well that's going!" Mephiles shouted back. "I'm not going to be a wolf's dinner just because you want to make sure they don't get hurt while they try to kill us!"

Kristoff and Anna were too busy having one of their own to care about Gzilla and Mephiles'. "Who married a man she just met?" Kristoff said to her. He didn't know that the remaining wolves were starting to form up on his side of the sled.

"It's true love!" Anna shouted as she grabbed Kristoff's lute. Using most of her strength, Anna swung the musical instrument at Kristoff's head.

"Woah!" he shouted, nearly managing to avoid being hit. He was going to yell at her for trying to kill him with that when he saw her real target was actually a wolf who tried to sneak up on him. The lute broke when it slammed into the wolf's head, but at least the wolf was down and out. "Woah." Suddenly another wolf came up from behind and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him off the sled.

"Christopher!" Anna shouted.

As he tumbled off the sled, landing on the wolf's head and rolling down its body, Kristoff saw loose rope dangling from where Gzilla was on the sled. He quickly grabbed on to it and held on tight as he was dragged along the ground. "It's Kristoff!" he shouted.

Seeing the predicament Kristoff was in, Gzilla quickly grabbed the rope the man was hanging on to and began pulling him in. Seeing how there was easy prey behind them, the remaining four wolves came after Kristoff. Two of them went after Kristoff while the other two went to outflank Gzilla and take him out. As his attention was focused on pulling Kristoff back on to the sled and using his Atomic Ray to keep the wolves attacking away, he didn't see the other two coming for him.

Mephiles, however, did. The palms of his hands began glowing purple again before single beams of light shot out both palms, striking both wolves directly in their hearts, killing them before their bodies even hit the snow.

"Thanks," Gzilla said.

Seeing Gzilla needed help keeping the wolves away, Anna grabbed Kristoff's rolled up blanket and lit part of it on fire using the lantern's flame. "Duck!" she shouted to both Gzilla and Kristoff before she threw the flaming blanket.

Gzilla ducked as soon as he heard her and watched the burning object sailed overhead towards the wolves. The wolves stopped their attack when the saw the blanket and dodged it before it could slam into them. Gzilla tugged the rope to the right, causing Kristoff to swerve out of the burning blanket's path before pulling him in as quick as he could.

Once G pulled him on to the sled, Kristoff shouted at Anna. "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't," she replied as she and Gzilla got Kristoff back to the front of the sled. It was at that moment that she and Kristoff saw that Sven was running toward a cliff. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna shouted.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shouted before shoving a satchel into her arms. Then he picked her up.

"Hey!" Anna shouted in protest.

"I do!" With a mighty heave, he threw Anna on to Sven's back. He looked back at Gzilla and Mephiles. "Both of you get up here now; you won't make it from back there!"

"We've got our own plan," Gzilla said.

Mephiles looked at him in surprise. "We do?"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, whatever." He turned back around and prepared to start his plan.

"You're gonna fly me off the sled," Gzilla said.

"Wait, what?! I can't–"

"Jump, Sven!" Kristoff shouted, interrupting Mephiles. Just as Sven jumped over the crevice, Kristoff cut off the harness attached to the sled before jumping to the other side just as the sled went off the ground.

"Huh?!" Mephiles shouted when he saw Kristoff jump off the sled. That's when he noticed the sled was now airborne and was starting to plummet to the ground. "Oh crap!" He floated up into the air, but when Gzilla jumped up and grabbed on to his legs, Mephiles sharply went down, but managed to hover up a little to keep them out of the sled.

"Fly us up!" Gzilla shouted.

"I can't! You're too heavy! I can barely keep us floating as it is!" Mephiles was doing everything he could just to stay airborne, but he was slowly starting to drop. With a single thought, he opened up a portal to the other side where Anna and Kristoff were right underneath Gzilla. Unable to carry him anymore, Mephiles stopped hovering and they both fell into the portal.

Gzilla fell on to the ground close to where Anna and Sven were. He saw a portal above him, so Mephiles saved them at the last moment. Then Mephiles came through, falling on top of Gzilla's body.

"You've got to lose some weight..." Mephiles said in exhaustion as he just laid on top of him. Gzilla just tossed him off and into the snow.

On the opposite side, the two surviving wolves were joined by the one who was nailed in the head with the lute. All three of them were snarling and growling at the prey who escaped them. With no way to get across themselves, the wolves ran back into the forest.

Kristoff was hanging on to the snowy side of the ledge. He watched his sled fall to the ground before and explode once it hit the ground. "Ooh. But I just paid it off," he whined. Suddenly, he lost his grip on the ground and started to slide away, but he pawed at the ground frantically to try to hang on to it again. "Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" At that moment, an ax tied to some rope came flying through the air and stabbed into the snow in front of him.

"Grab on!" Anna shouted.

Kristoff grabbed the ax as quick as possible and held on.

"Pull, you guys! Pull!" Anna said as she, Sven, and Gzilla pulled Kristoff up over the edge and over to them. When Kristoff was safe, he rolled on to his back and sighed in relief.

Anna, Gzilla, and Mephiles looked down over the cliff at the burning wreckage of what was once Kristoff's sled. "Wow, it done blowed up real good," Mephiles said in the exact voice as that of the Generation One Transformer Wildrider.

"Woah..." Anna looked at Kristoff. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Kristoff just groaned and covered his eyes with his arms when she said that. "And I understand if you don't wanna help us anymore," she said with sadness. She started to lead Gzilla and Mephiles onward, knowing he probably won't help them.

As the group of three started to leave, Sven came over to Kristoff and nudged his friend's arm in a way to try to convince Kristoff to help them out anyway. "Of course I don't wanna help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff began talking in his Sven voice. "But they'll die on their own!" In his normal voice, he replied to 'Sven'. "Oh, like that'll happen. Her friends could probably take out anything they could ever run into around here." 'Sven' started talking again. "But what if they can't? You won't get your new sled if she's dead." Realizing 'Sven' was right, Kristoff ended their 'conversation'. "Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff pushed himself off the snow. "Hold up! We're coming!" Happy that Kristoff was going to keep helping them, Sven licked his face happily.

Anna and the others stopped and turned around. "You are?!" Anna shouted happily, but caught herself and started talking like she knew he would join them all along. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Now a full group once again, they continue onward. A few moments after they started walking, Mephiles spoke up. "Hey, you know what I just realized? I could have just opened a portal up for us that led to the other side while we were still in the sled." Everyone just groaned upon hearing that.

* * *

The group continued on through the night, stopping at one point only for a slight nap. After a couple hours of sleep, they were back on the move, much to Mephiles' annoyance. By morning, they managed to cover a lot of ground.

Noticing something in the distance from the corner of her eye, Anna turned around and saw that from where they all were, they had a clear view of Arendelle. The entire kingdom was covered in ice and snow, much like the rest of the land. "Arendelle..."

Kristoff turned to see what the kingdom looked like for himself. "It's completely frozen," he said in utter disbelief.

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it," Anna said reassuringly.

"Will she?"

"Yeah. Now come on," Anna said while pointing at the area ahead of them. "This way to the North Mountain?"

Kristoff chuckled and moved her pointed hand upwards. "More like this way."

Anna, Gzilla, and Mephiles looked up at the enormous mountain that laid before them. Through the clouds they could catch only a glimpse of the mountain's peak. Anna was shocked, Gzilla sighed in exhaustion, and Mephiles groaned. "Ah jeez, do we have to climb this damn thing?" the demon asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted before they continued on their way.

Later, they entered an area of the forest where ice covered most of the trees. A slightly loud rumbling sound got everyone's attention. Thinking it was a bear or some other kind of ferocious animal, all but Mephiles stopped and got into a defensive stance in preparation for whatever was about to come. Mephiles rubbed his stomach. "Better get something to eat. I'm starving."

Realizing it was only just Meph's stomach speaking, the others relaxed and kept on moving while the demon opened up one of his portals. Kristoff turned around and watched in fascination. "How do you do that?" he asked.

Mephiles just shrugged his shoulders before pulling out a family sized bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos. When Mephiles opened the bag, the noise got everyone's attention. They were all staring at him, just as hungry as he was. When he saw that, Mephiles held the bag away from them, but close to him protectively. "Mine!"

"Oh come on, give us some. We haven't eaten in who-knows-how-long," Gzilla said.

Mephiles sighed. "Fine, but I get the first chip."

"What's a chip?" Anna whispered to Kristoff, but he just shrugged, not sure himself.

Mephiles raised his hand to his face, grabbing the top of his muzzle where his nose would be if he had one, and pulled his mouth-less muzzle down, revealing a mouth hidden underneath. His hidden mouth looked like a black, void-like hole with medium-sized shark teeth lining the top and bottom. His mouth-less muzzle was hanging around his neck like a bandana would. Since his hidden mouth couldn't close, Mephiles used his muzzle to cover it up so things wouldn't go in there unexpectedly. It also hid facial reactions, which is the main reason he always wore it.

Since Gzilla was so used to seeing Mephiles' hidden mouth, he really wasn't affected by it. The same couldn't be said for Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. Anna nearly fainted at the sight of him pulling his muzzle down, but luckily Kristoff caught her. "I think I just lost my appetite," Anna said,

"Yeah...same here," Kristoff agreed.

Mephiles shrugged and smirked, which was a creepy sight for all of them to see. "Heh, more for me." He reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth.

"You better not eat them all," Gzilla warned, grabbing a handful of chips for himself to eat.

Not wanting to watch Mephiles eat, Anna quickly pushed herself out of Kristoff's arms and started walking forward. "Come on, let's keep going." Kristoff and Sven quickly followed her, not wanting to watch the demon eat either.

When they came across a tree whose vines were frozen like wind chimes, Kristoff brushed against them with his hand to make them clatter together. The sound was very calming, but it was hard to hear over the crunching. Sven liked the sound the ice chimes made, so he ran into the vines and made them clatter together with his antlers. He made the noise, but also got some vines stuck on his antlers.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," Anna said while looking around at the snowy scenery before her.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere over the sound of Mephiles and Gzilla's crunching. "Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?" As they searched around for where the voice could be coming from, the voice's owner revealed himself as he wandered up behind them. It was a nose-less snowman about the size of Mephiles with wooden arms and twigs on its head for hair. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!" Seeing Gzilla and Mephiles, the snowman decided not to introduce to those two just yet, so he walked over in between Anna and Kristoff. "Am I right?" he asked them, looking from side-to-side at both.

As soon as Anna saw the living snowman, she screamed loudly and punted its head off its body.

When Kristoff caught the head, it looked at him and smiled. "Hi," it said.

"You're creepy," Kristoff replied before tossing the head back to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna said, tossing the head to Gzilla.

"Like I would?" Gzilla tossed it back to Anna.

As she tossed the snowman's head to Kristoff, Mephiles watched in mild amusement as he ate. This reminded him of the times he and his other demon friends in Hell would toss around human heads in games of 'Catch'.

"Please don't drop me," the snowman said.

"Come on, it's just a head," Kristoff told Anna, tossing it back to her.

"No!"

While this was going on, the snowman's body was running around, flailing its arms like a chicken without its...well, head. "Alright, we got off to a bad start," the head said.

"Ew, ew, the body," Anna said as she watched it run toward her. She threw the head at it, reattaching them. Unfortunately, the head wasn't in the correct position; it was upside down.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now?" it asked as he tried to make sense of why everything was now upside down for him. "Why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Despite it being sort of creepy, Anna felt a little sorry for the poor snowman, so she decided to help it. "Wait a second." She walked over and put his head right side up.

"Oh! Thank you!" it said happily.

"You're welcome," Anna replied with a smile.

"Now I'm perfect.

"Well, almost." Anna grabbed a carrot out of the satchel she'd been carrying and goes to put it in between the snowman's eyes, but accidentally slammed it in too hard, causing the carrot to go out through the back of his head. "Oh! Too hard."

Mephiles laughed upon hearing that. "That's what she said."

"I'm sorry," Anna said, not paying any attention to Mephiles. "I was just–"

"Head rush!" the snowman said.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" the snowman said with enthusiasm. "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." When tried grabbing it, he began talking to it like it was a little baby. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna pushed the carrot through his head, giving the snowman a proper long nose.

"Woah!" Upon seeing that his nose was now longer, he smiled wider than before. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." With open arms, Olaf turned to Anna.

"Olaf?" she asked. That name sounded familiar to her, having heard it somewhere before. That's when she remembered where. Her and Elsa's childhood snowman pal! "That's right, Olaf."

"And you are?"

"Oh, um...I'm Anna."

Olaf turned to Gzilla and Mephiles.

"I'm Gzilla, but you can just call me G for short."

"And I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." As he laughed semi-evilly, Mephiles began spinning his body around slowly while his head remained still. Anna found this much creepier than she did when he first did that to her. Kristoff looked away due to feeling disturbed by it, Sven couldn't look away, and Gzilla just facepalmed and muttered under his breath.

Olaf stared at Mephiles for a moment before laughing. "I wanna try that!" He started running around in a circle, trying to keep his head still in one place like Mephiles, but after a few moments of being unsuccessful, he gave up. "You have to teach me how to do that."

"Yeah...whatever," Mephiles said in an uninterested voice before he went back to eating.

Olaf then looked at Kristoff and Sven. "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven," Anna said.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven...," Anna said.

"Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." Suddenly, Sven lunged at Olaf's carrot nose with his teeth, but luckily Olaf jumped back just in time to avoid losing it. "Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Amazed by the living snowman, Kristoff plucked off one of Olaf's arms to examine it more closely. He wanted to see how his stick arm was able to function like a person's. "Fascinating."

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kristoff began bending Olaf's arm over and over. "How does this work?" Suddenly, the dismembered arm smacked him across the face. "Ow!"

Olaf grabbed his arm away from Kristoff. "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." He turned back to Anna once his arm was back in place. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?"

"Mm-hmm," Anna said.

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot," Olaf said.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," Kristoff asked.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." With that, Olaf started singing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_

_And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_

_Put 'em together it just makes sense!_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a – happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam._

_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._

Both Kristoff and Mephiles had amused grins on their faces. "I'm gonna tell him," they both said, almost simultaneously.

"Don't you dare," Anna said, glaring at both of them.

_In summer!_

"So, come on! Elsa's this way!" Olaf shouted once he finished his song. He ran ahead of them. "Let's go bring back summer!"

"I'm coming!" Anna shouted and ran after him.

"Wait for us!" Gzilla shouted, following them with Mephiles floating along behind. Sven ran after them as well while Kristoff just stared at them as they went by.

"Somebody's gotta tell him."

* * *

Back in Elsa's ice castle, someone was just waking up. Gigantis grunted as his eyes slowly opened. He really hated mornings, mainly because he always had a hard time preventing himself from going back to sleep just as he woke up. That wouldn't be the case this morning. When he raised one of his hands to rub one of his eyes, he found that he was unable to do so. "What the–?" Apparently at some point last night, the water froze around him in his sleep, leaving his lower torso trapped. It had to have been sometime recent or else he'd be frostbitten from the cold. "Ah frag," he said rather loudly.

Hearing that Jason was now awake, Elsa decided to go see him one final time before he left this place forever. Elsa had been up for a couple of hours now, checking on Jason to make sure he was okay while he slept and then played with her ice magic a little. After accidentally freezing the water Jason was sleeping in, she decided to go practice somewhere else. For some odd reason, she was going to miss his company; but it had to be done. When she walked into the room, she couldn't help but giggle at Gigantis, who was struggling to break out by pulling himself up, slamming the ice with his fists, or by trying to twist his body around.

Realizing he wasn't strong enough, Gigantis, who had no idea that Elsa was even in the room right now, decided the only way he would get free was using his Nuclear Pulse. His dorsal plates flashed blue just like they did when he was about to use his Atomic Ray.

When Elsa saw that his dorsal plates flashed blue, she just assumed he was going to use his ray to melt his way out, so she chuckled a little. The situation ceased to amuse her when a blue shock wave erupted out from Gigantis' body, demolishing the ice tub and some of the floor around him. Elsa yelled as she lunged back into the hallway away from the doorway to prevent the ice shards that were created from the blast didn't hit her.

Upon hearing Elsa's yell, Gigantis ran out into the hallway. "Oh my God, are you alright?" he asked, lifting her back on to her feet.

Elsa quickly put enough distance from him before answering. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess that was your 'Nuclear Pulse.' At least you didn't explode," she said with a hesitant chuckle.

"Yeah," he replied, also faintly chuckling.

"Well..." Elsa began, "I guess it's time for you to be going..." She sounded a little hesitant about saying that to him.

"Yeah..."

As they both walked down the stairs to the second floor, Elsa gave him a small smile. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Jason."

"Same here," Gigantis said, smiling back at her.

Unknown to both Gigantis and Elsa, or anyone in Arendelle at this time for that matter, a huge monster was heading directly for the North Mountain, namely the top of the mountain where Elsa's castle was. It was some sort of flying reptile that was red all over its body, had two legs that helped it stand upright when it was on the ground, a long tail, and long, winged membrane underneath its arms. It's head was long, but that was mainly due to the size of its yellow beak. On top of its head rested a shark-fin crest that matched the color of the beak.

Not many people would know that this 164 foot tall beast was a Fire Bird, an ancient species of bird not unlike the phoenix. The only difference between Fire Birds and phoenixes was that Fire Birds weren't covered in fire, but they could still generate the same amount of heat outside of their bodies. This species of bird was starting to quickly die off due to the changing climate. Since they produced massive amounts of heat, the females needed to nest in a very cold environment so their heat wouldn't roast their eggs. That's exactly what this female Fire Bird was doing. Originally she was going to fly all the way to the Arctic, but upon discovering the area around Arendelle was suitable enough for nesting, she decided to stay here. Unfortunately, she saw the castle of ice and didn't want it there in her new territory. With a loud, screaming roar, she challenged all who were inside to fight her for the right to this territory as she approached.

As Elsa and Gigantis reached the second floor, they heard the nearly ear-splintering roar. When the looked outside, they saw the enormous Fire Bird flying straight at them.

"Oh my God!" Elsa screamed in terror.

"No way..." Gigantis said in total disbelief. How was there a kaiju in this universe? He didn't remember there being any when he watched _Frozen_. He would have specifically remembered so if there were. He didn't have time to ponder over how it was so though. He turned to Elsa. "Get to someplace safe that's a good distance away from the castle. I'm gonna take care of that thing."

"How?!" Elsa shouted at him as he ran to the balcony.

"By doing what I do best. Now go!"

Elsa nodded and ran down the stairs to the ground floor, then ran out of the castle and into the snow. Once she reached the bottom of the staircase that led up to her castle, Elsa decided this was a safe enough distance and watched as the Fire Bird flapped her wings to keep aloft in front of the castle.

Once Gigantis set foot on to the balcony, he let out a ferocious roar before leaping off the balcony. As he hurtled toward the Fire Bird, his size started increasing very quickly.

The Fire Bird was stunned by such a tiny creature having such an intimidating roar, but what really took her by surprise was when it increased to 190 feet right before her eyes. Gigantis slammed into her, sending her falling out of the sky and down to the grounds below.

Seeing that Jason took care of the dangerous creature, she felt like it would be safe to go back inside her castle. She hoped Jason would be okay when he was finished with the beast. She took one last glance as the two monsters tumbled and bounced down the mountain before walking up the stairs to her castle doors.

* * *

"Come on! It's heading for Elsa's castle!" Anna shouted to the others as she ran faster than she had ever gone before. She knew it was going to be impossible to help Elsa, but she had to try to reach the bird monster in time. Maybe if she shouted, she would get its attention away from her sister and on to her. "Hey, leave my sister alone!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"It can't hear you!" shouted Kristoff as he and the others ran after her, trying to catch up. "We're too far away."

"I'm not going to let my sister get killed by some bird monster!" she shouted in determination as she started running up the sloped side of the mountain. Since she was running, she slipped a few times and slid down to the others, only for her to try running up it again.

A new roar echoed through the air, one much different from the one the bird monster was making. Everyone stopped in their tracks aside from Anna. "What was that?" Kristoff asked. To him, this new roar sounded far more ferocious than the bird's.

"Maybe it's Elsa's. She's probably trying to sound scary to make it go away," Olaf said.

Gzilla and Mephiles grinned upon hearing that roar. In answer to Olaf's earlier statement, Gzilla shook his head. "That would be our friend's roar."

"Wait, your friend is with her sister?" Kristoff asked, obviously confused. "How is that possible; did he come _way _earlier up here or something?"

Gzilla, nor Mephiles, didn't get the chance to answer him because they saw something rather alarming. "Anna...get over here now!" Gzilla shouted.

"No way, I'm gonna save my sister!" she replied. She was about to reach the top of the slope when a loud thud caused the ground to rumble and make her lose her footing. Anna tumbled down the slope and stopped right at the others' feet.

"She's safe now," Gzilla said. Everyone was looking up in horror.

"She is?" Anna looked up too to see what they were all looking at and screamed when she saw that the Fire Bird and some other giant monster that was fighting it were now coming straight for them.

Thinking quickly, Gzilla grabbed one of Sven's antlers. "Grab on to me or Sven!" he shouted to the others over the sounds of the battling monsters. Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand and Sven's other antler while Olaf grabbed on to Gzilla's leg. Mephiles quickly pulled his muzzle over his hidden mouth, opened a portal, threw his Doritos bag in, and closed it in two quick motions before grabbing Gzilla's other leg. "Run, Sven!" Gzilla told the reindeer, who did just that. "Hang on!" Gzilla said as Sven galloped to safety. Gzilla's dorsal plates flashed blue before an Atomic Ray blasted out of his mouth. Due to Sven already running at a fast speed, the Atomic Ray Gzilla released caused enough force and momentum to push Gzilla backwards very quickly. Everyone hung on to whatever they grabbed as Gzilla was pushed past Sven, dragging the others along. Once they were a safe distance away, Gzilla stopped his beam, causing him to fall on his back, Sven, Kristoff, and Anna fell on their faces, and both Olaf and Mephiles were sent flying into the air. As they all got back on to their feet, the fighting mass of Gigantis and the Fire Bird slammed against the ground where they all had been earlier, before bouncing down the rest of the mountain.

Anna hugged G tightly. "Thanks for saving us."

"Eh, it was nothing," he said as he patted her back.

Gigantis and the Fire Bird kept tumbling down the mountain, bouncing off the sides all the way down. As this was going on, Gigantis was punching and slashing at the Fire Bird's chest and neck while she was slashing and biting him in random areas. It wasn't long before they both hit the bottom of the mountain. The Fire Bird was on top of him. After slashing his face with her clawed hand, she tried to peck his head in.

Gigantis quickly moved his head out of the first peck and did the same when the Fire Bird tried it again. She never got a third try because Gigantis quickly pulled his legs in under her chest and thrust them hard against her stomach. The blow knocked her off and sent her into the air. Using the momentum from the blow, the Fire Bird whipped her body around as she soared up into the air while Gigantis pushed himself off the ground.

From where they were, Anna and the others watched the two titans begin their fight when a loud rumbling caught Anna's attention. "What's that noise?" she asked, which got the others hearing it as well.

Kristoff's eyes widened in fear, having instantly recognized what was making the sound. "It's an avalanche! When those two things were bouncing down the mountain, they must have caused one to start!"

The rumbling started becoming a bit louder and the ground beneath their feet was starting to slightly shake, as if confirming what Kristoff said was true. He turned to Mephiles. "Quick, make one of your portal things so we go to the top of the mountain."

"I can't," Mephiles replied.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Kristoff shouted angrily. The rumbling was getting louder and louder while the ground started shaking more roughly.

"Because if I can't see or don't even have a mental image of where we're even going to, we won't be able to go there, or worse, arrive some place completely different," Mephiles answered.

"Great, we're going to die."

From the proximity of the rumbling, as well as the intensity of the ground shaking, Gzilla knew they didn't have time for Mephiles to make a portal. After quickly growing to his full height of 12 feet, he grabbed Sven gently and held him under one arm while holding his tail in the other. "Grab on to my legs and hold on to them tight," he said. Hopefully the plan he had in mind would work.

Once everyone was clinging to his legs, Gzilla charged up his Atomic Ray again, this time putting much more power into it than before. After quickly putting two-thirds of his energy into it, Gzilla leaped high into the air.

"What does he plan on doing, fly us out of here?" Kristoff asked sarcastically.

"That would be so awesome!" Olaf exclaimed.

After making sure his beam wouldn't be close enough to burn the others, he let it loose. The resulting explosion caused by the beam's contact with the ground, as well as the beam itself, created enough force to propel Gzilla up through the air. Basically, Gzilla was using his Atomic Ray to fly.

When Kristoff saw that G was now flying upward, he was very surprised. "Wow, I did not see that coming." Anna giggled at him cutely.

"This is totally awesome!" Olaf exclaimed in wonder.

As Gzilla rocketed up the mountain, they watched the avalanche pass underneath them. Although they couldn't tell, G was starting to get tired. Doing this was really energy-consuming and he had no idea how much longer he could keep this up. Deciding they traveled up far enough, he slowly tilted his head up until it was diagonal so he could fly closer to some of the mountain's ledges. As soon as he was absolutely sure he was under one, Gzilla ceased firing his beam and landed on the ledge. His landing was a bit wobbly, but that was because his body was exhausted from using that much energy at once. He put Sven on the ground and shrunk back to 6 feet when the others let go of him before falling on his back, breathing hard once he hit the snow.

"Thanks for saving us again," Anna said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you," Kristoff said. "Um, tell me one thing though. Why couldn't you just fly us up here from the very beginning?! It would have made things _much _easier."

"Because," Gzilla started to say through his heavy breathing, "it takes...lot of energy...surprised I even...got this far up..." Thanks to him, they were now much closer than they were before. Unknown to them, the staircase that led to the front of Elsa's castle wasn't very far away.

"We'll stay here for a bit so you can rest," Anna said. It was the least she could do since he just saved all their lives twice.

"Thanks," Gzilla said. The others joined him in resting by sitting on the ground around him. The past couple of minutes were very nerve-wracking and they all could use some time to calm themselves.

* * *

While Gzilla rescued Anna and the others, Gigantis and the Fire Bird continued their battle down below. The Fire Bird swooped down at Gigantis and dive bombed his body hard, her body slamming into his head and upper torso. She rose high up into the air and circled around to repeat her attack again.

As Gigantis pushed himself back up, he saw the kaiju bird was only seconds away from slamming into him. With quick thinking and quicker reflexes, Gigantis ducked. The Fire Bird flew over him, missing him and receiving a nasty slice going up her stomach from Gigantis' razor-sharp dorsal plates.

The cut caused the Fire Bird to squawk in pain as blood began seeping from her wound. It wasn't fatal, but it did hurt like hell. Before she could even plan a counterattack, she felt something grab her tail. Twisting her head around, she saw that her land-bound enemy now grasped her tail in his hands. Reacting quickly before he could do anything, she increased her flight speed and drug him across the ground much like a motorboat pulling a water skier. Trees were sent flying as the Fire Bird started flying away from the North Mountain, but before she was too far away from it she made a sudden turn back in its direction that nearly caused Gigantis to lose his grip. She increased her speed once more, flying straight at the mountain. Before she was even close to slamming into it head-on, she swung her tail violent as she veered to her left quickly to avoid the mountain. Gigantis wasn't so lucky. He lost grip of the Fire Bird's tail and slammed into the mountainside.

Feeling a little disoriented from the collision, Gigantis was forced to lean against the mountain to prevent himself from falling over. Stars were flashing all over the place. When he saw the Fire Bird flying overhead, he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the stars. With mighty flaps of her wings, she began creating hurricane-force winds which slammed into him. These weren't ordinary winds though; fire was mixed in with them. Gigantis howled in pain as the fire licked and swarmed all over his skin. He needed to end her assault before she roasted him alive. Gigantis' dorsal plates flashed to life before he randomly fired off an Atomic Ray into the heart of the fire storm. Even though he was unable to see, his beam struck its target, more specifically the wound his dorsal plates made earlier.

When that beam struck her, the Fire Bird howled in pain. It sliced deeper into her wound and the mild explosion that happened after it ceased made the pain worse. The pain she felt was unbearable, but still she kept making her hurricane fire winds. The heat from the flames she was releasing was enough to cauterised her wound, stopping the bleeding. Another Atomic Ray shot out from the fire storm, this time it blasted off her right hand while destroying part of the wing underneath. With part of her wing ruined, the Fire Bird found it hard to stay airborne due to the amount of pain, causing her to fall from the sky. Using her wings as best she could, she managed to glide into Gigantis, slamming him against the mountain. Before Gigantis could do anything, the Fire Bird flapped her wings fast enough to rise off the ground. It still hurt to fly, but she ignored the pain. Although she was airborne slightly, the erratic way she was flapping her arm wings showed she was struggling.

Gigantis roared angrily as the Fire Bird's feet slammed against his shoulders, pinning him against the mountain. Although she pinned him, he was still able to break his right arm free. With as much strength as he could put in, Gigantis punched the Fire Bird's chest several times, striking her wound on the last blow. With an angered, pain-filled screech, the Fire Bird slammed her foot back on to his arm. Letting the pain fuel her strength, she began slamming her beak against Gigantis' skull over and over. The blows to his skull were starting to hurt bad and he was close to blacking out from the pain. Before that happened though, he tried to fire another Atomic Ray.

Seeing what her foe was about to do, the Fire Bird opened her beak and let loose a stream of fire. The flames bathed all over Gigantis' face, causing him to howl in pain as he struggled to break free from her hold on him. After a few moments, she cut off her flames to see what remained of her foe's visage. Gigantis' face was badly burnt. In some places burnt flesh held on by a single scrap while in others the flesh was burnt off down to the skull, leaving it blackened a little. Gigantis' eyes were also destroyed in the assault. Even though he was burnt badly, he was still alive. Much to the Fire Bird's surprise, Gigantis' face began healing what she caused. Flesh was re-attaching itself and growing back over exposed areas. Her surprise cost her big time. Gigantis quickly charged up an Atomic Ray and blasted her point-blank in the stomach. Even without sight, it wasn't hard to miss striking some part of her due to her close proximity. With yet another painful wound on her body, the Fire Bird screeched in pain and released Gigantis as the saurian's eyes returned.

While they were battling, the avalanche they caused was rapidly approaching them. It would only be a matter of moments before it reached them.

Having enough of this beating, the Fire Bird tried leaving, but Gigantis wasn't done yet. He grabbed her tail and swung her around, slamming her into the mountain like she had done to him earlier. Just as he was about to pummel her face with his fists, he heard a loud rumbling sound. It was at that time that both kaiju noticed the large wall of snow barreling down the mountain straight towards them. The Fire Bird squawked in alarm and with a couple powerful flaps from her wings, she shakily rose into the air and flew past Gigantis as fast as she could, knocking him to the ground. As Gigantis struggled to get up, the snow slammed into his body hard, knocking the wind out of him. He was motionless as the snow flooded over him.

Thankful that the fates saved her from death, the Fire Bird flew away from the area quickly. She needed to find a place close by where she could rest and heal because once she was at full strength, she was going to come back here and challenge that saurian again for ownership of the land.

For a couple of minutes the whole area was silent and still until the snow covering Gigantis' body started to stir. Gigantis sat up, the snow covering him going everywhere as he rose out of it. As he shook off the snow, the movement caused his head to hurt, making him cringe in pain. Those blows to the head he received from the Fire Bird were really hurting him. He hoped he didn't receive a concussion from them. That's when he noticed she was gone. Even though the Fire Bird was still out there, at least she wouldn't bother Elsa again. Wanting to make sure she was okay, he shrunk down to 60 feet in height before he started to climb back up to the ice castle to check on her. He hoped that the avalanche didn't destroy her castle or harmed her in any way. Before he could think about it too much, a throbbing pain occurred in his head. "I wish they had Advil or Ibuprofen in this time period..." he said to himself, already feeling he was going to get a migraine or much worse later on.

* * *

Back in Arendelle, everyone was worried about if this sudden winter would ever end. Everyone there were doing whatever they could to stay warm. In the town square, two men were gathering wood and having an argument over how it should be stacked.

"No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up," said one man to the other.

"Bark down is drier!" the other man shouted back.

That only caused them to argue with each other as they began pulling at the bark, shouting which way they said was right. As this was going on, Hans and a couple of the guards were handing out cloaks to people who needed them.

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asked before offering one to a nearby woman.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness," the woman replied before putting it on.

Hans handed a stack of cloaks he was carrying to one of the guards. "Here. Pass these out." At that moment, he saw that the Duke of Weselton and his two personal guards were walking over to him.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?" the Duke asked.

"Princess Anna has given her orders..." Hans said, but he was interrupted by the Duke.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?!"

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

The Duke looked at Hans with a flabbergasted look. "Treason?!"

All of a sudden, the horse Anna rode on in her search for Elsa galloped into the town square, getting everyone's attention. It was clearly spooked by something. Noticing Anna wasn't on it, Hans slowly approached the horse. "Woah! Woah! Woah, boy. Easy. Easy," he said, calming the horse down.

"That's Princess Anna's horse," a man in the crowd said.

"But where is the Princess?" asked a woman.

Hans looked at the mountain, wondering where indeed, before turning back to the crowd. "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her."

"I volunteer two men, my Lord," the Duke said. Before his guards leave, he speaks to them quietly. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

* * *

Once Gzilla was well enough rested, the group continued on to Elsa's castle. As they got closer and closer, the terrain was becoming more hazardous in terms of the ice. All around on the side of the mountain wall and on the ground sticking outwards were sharp icicles. They sort of looked like spears being pointed outwards to impale any unfortunate soul who happened to walk through this area.

Kristoff walked beside Anna as Olaf led the way from the front of the group. Gzilla and Mephiles weren't far behind, staying behind with Sven. That's when the mountain man realized something important he had forgotten to ask ever since he was forced to go on this journey. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" he asked Anna.

"Oh, I'm gonna talk to my sister," Anna replied.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

"Yup."

So distracted by Anna's reply, mainly due to his belief about it being absurd, he didn't know he was approaching an icicle. Luckily he stopped short just in time when the tip poked his nose. He carefully moved around the spike, thankful that he didn't impale his head on it.

"Ain't talking to your sister what caused this winter?" asked Gzilla.

Anna looked over her shoulder at him as she walked, turning her head back around at times to make sure she didn't walk into any icicles. "Sort of...not on purpose though, but I'm not going to make her angry this time...I hope," she said, muttering the last part of her sentence.

"So you're not afraid of her?" Kristoff asked.

"Why would I be?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah," Olaf said, turning to look at the others as he continued walking. "I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Not watching where he was going, Olaf walked into an icicle. The spike pierced through his torso, dismembering it from the lower part of his body. Unable to feel himself walking anymore, the snowman looked down to see what was wrong. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled," he said, laughing a little bit.

Mephiles laughed as well, more at the dismemberment than at Olaf's clumsiness. He didn't care much about the snowman. Of course, he felt the same about everyone in the group aside from G.

Olaf was reattached to his lower half immediately. It wasn't long before they reached the mountain wall that blocked them from Elsa's castle. It looked really imposing to them due to its sheer height and lack of curved slopes on it.

"What now?" Anna asked.

"We climb it, duh," Mephiles replied.

Kristoff studied the wall of rock for a few moments, judging how best to climb it. "It's too steep. I've only got one rope and I'm sure all of you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" asked Anna.

While Kristoff was getting the rope ready for use, Sven nudged him. The mountain man sighed in slight annoyance when he saw Anna trying to climb up the rock wall by herself as Mephiles simply floated up to the top. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna said with utmost determination.

"I'm proving you wrong," Mephiles said, almost at the halfway point of the wall.

"You're gonna kill yourself, Anna," Kristoff said. He wasn't all that concerned about Mephiles, seeing how he wasn't in a position that would involve him being killed by one wrong move. He watched Anna try to put one of her feet on an area he knew wasn't a good place for a foot grip. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna slipped, but she managed to hang on with her hands. "You're distracting me."

"Or there," Kristoff said, noticing her trying another unsafe area.

Her foot slipped again.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here," Anna replied, but she slipped again.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," Kristoff said.

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

"I like to be alone too," Mephiles said, now at the top of the mountain.

"Okay, nobody except you two," Anna corrected.

"Hey, I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" Kristoff said.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna asked.

"Yes, the love experts."

Anna panted a little as she reached her hand out to grab an area of wall above her. She was exhausted. "Please tell me I'm almost there." Unfortunately, she had only climbed up a few inches. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"Um...you've only barely climbed a few inches," Gzilla told her.

Kristoff chuckled. "Hang on."

As Kristoff and Gzilla went over to help Anna get down, Olaf ran over to them. He'd been looking around the surrounding area while everyone else was watching Anna climb, and sure enough, he found something. "Hey, Sven? G? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha-ha," Anna said happily. "Thank goodness! Catch!" she said to Kristoff before dropping off the mountain wall.

Thinking fast, Kristoff caught her.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise," Anna said before hopping out of his arms. She ran over to Olaf and followed him to where he found the stairs. Kristoff looked at Gzilla as they, along with Sven, followed behind. Gzilla just shrugged his shoulders.

Once at the top of the stairs, they saw Mephiles floating there with an impatient look in his eyes. "About time you got here. I was wondering how long it'd take before you noticed there were stairs here," he said with a laugh.

"Wait, you knew there were stairs here?!" Gzilla shouted. "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"Like I said, I wanted to see how long it'd take for you people to notice."

As the others glared angrily at the demon, Olaf simply said, "that wasn't nice."

Mephiles just shrugged his shoulders. "You'll get used to it."

The others, sans Olaf, weren't mad at him for long. Mainly because when they saw Elsa's castle, they were filled with amazement. "Woah," Anna said.

Gzilla couldn't take his eyes off of the ice structure. It looked much more beautiful than it did on the big screen.

"Now that's ice," Kristoff said. "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge," Anna said as she walked up the second flight of stairs that led to the castle doors.

Mephiles turned to Kristoff and was about to say something, but then shook his head, deciding against it.

Sven tried to follow Anna, but he slipped as soon as he stepped hoof on the ice. Scrambling to get his hooves to work properly on the slippery surface, he only made things worse for him.

"Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha," Kristoff said as he helped Sven down the stairs to the bottom. Somehow Sven made it up the first flight of stairs, but he guessed this flight was just too slippery for his reindeer pal. "Okay. You stay right here, buddy."

Although he was disappointed in being unable to join the others to see Elsa, Sven decided to do as Kristoff said. Comically, he slammed his butt on to the ground and sat there, watching as Kristoff followed the others up the ice steps.

"Flawless," the mountain man said as he carefully climbed the steps of ice. He'd never seen anything like this before and he was glad he had the opportunity to.

Anna walked up to a set of doors while the others watched. She held up her hand to knock, but hesitated after a thought came to mind. What if Kristoff was right about Elsa not wanting to speak to her?

"Knock. Just knock," Olaf said. It was like he had read her mind and was encouraging her to knock.

Anna just stood there, motionless.

"Why isn't she knocking?" Olaf whispered to the others. "Do you think she knows how to knock?"

With a snap of his fingers, that made Anna jump a little by the way, Mephiles opened up a portal and reached in, pulling out an iPod Touch he modified himself to allow people to listen to music without headphones plugged in. A few seconds later, the 'Final Jeopardy' theme started playing. "Anytime would be good," he said.

"Wow! What is that?!" Olaf asked in amazement as he looked at the device in Mephiles' hand. Kristoff was also looking at it, but he didn't ask anything about it.

Anna finally knocked on the door, but her first knock caused an unexpected result. "It opened. That's a first." Before she took a step inside, she turned to face the others. "All of you should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff asked, his hype train suddenly screeching to a halt.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna turned from Kristoff to Gzilla. "She'd probably be afraid of you," she said with sadness. Then she turned to Mephiles. "She'd probably freeze you solid, or worse."

"Pft," Mephiles replied, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to see her try."

"But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff said, acting much like a child who wasn't getting his way.

"What about Jason? What if he's in there?" Gzilla asked.

"I promise to let you know if he is," Anna said. "First thing I'll do."

"Bye, guys!" Olaf said as he turned to step inside.

Anna stopped him. "You too, Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay." Olaf walked over to the steps and sat down, waiting, as Anna walked inside. "One...two...three...four..." As Olaf counted, Gzilla and Kristoff sat down beside him and counted with him. Mephiles just floated by the doors. After a minute's wait, he planned on going in, whether Anna liked it or not.

As Anna walked into the castle, she was amazed at the pure beauty of it. "Woah." She looked around for both her sister and to take in the sight this room gave. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." She started to walk a little, but she nearly slipped. Quickly catching herself, she prevented the fall and stayed in place.

When Elsa had first heard Anna's voice, she thought it was just her imagination, so she came out of her bedroom down to the second floor. When she heard it again, she decided to see if Anna really was there. "Anna?" Elsa asked, walking down the stairs to the first floor. She stood on the staircase balcony, looking down at her little sister.

Anna looked up and for the first time in days she saw her sister again. Just like with the castle, she was stunned at Elsa's beauty. "Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."  
"Thank you," Elsa said with a smile. "I never knew what I was capable of."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have know..."

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here," Anna said, sort of confused about why her sister was telling her to leave so soon.

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you."

"No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually about that..." Anna began, but something she hears Olaf's voice from outside.

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty."

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked, alarmed and puzzled.

All of a sudden, the doors opened and Olaf came running into the room. He wasn't alone though. No one noticed the black liquid that was flowing across the ice floor after Olaf came in. It was Mephiles.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," the happy, little snowman said to Elsa as he ran to Anna's side.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" Elsa was a little surprised.

"Um...I think so?"

Elsa smiled as she looked down at her hands. She had never made one of her snow creations come to life before, so she felt a little proud.

"He's just like the one we built as kids," Anna said.

"Yeah," Elsa replied, remembering that memory fondly.

No one noticed the pool of black liquid stealthily climb the stairs leading to the balcony Elsa was standing on.

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again," Anna said.

As soon as she heard Anna said that, Elsa's memory of her building Olaf with Anna turned to chaos for her. The memory of her accidentally hurting Anna flowed back into her mind. Elsa looks down sadly. "No, we can't." Elsa turned to walk away from the balcony. "Goodbye, Anna." She didn't get far to the second floor stairs because when she saw the black liquid also heading that way, she shouted in fear. "What is that?!"

Hearing that his cover was blown, the black liquid that was Mephiles began to pile on itself, reforming into Mephiles' hedgehog form. "I'm Mephiles the Dark and where the hell is Jason?" he said in a very serious voice.

"Mephiles!" Anna shouted. "You were supposed to wait outside!"

"So was the snowman, but I didn't hear you yelling at him!" Mephiles shouted back.

"You know this thing?" Elsa looked at Anna, sort of shocked.

"He's my new friend," Anna said quickly.

"I'd call us acquaintances," Mephiles said.

"Ugh, why are you here?" Anna asked, not in the mood for the demon.

"I came here to find Jason."

Elsa tilted her head, not sure why this Mephiles was looking for him. "How do you know Jason?" Then something dawned on her. "Are you here to hurt him?" she asked with sudden anger.

"I just might after being tricked into this icy hell hole to look for him when I didn't even want to come in the first place. My patience and tolerance level for this place is getting dangerously low, so just give him to me."

That only made Elsa madder. She threateningly approached him slowly, back him against the balcony's railing. "Don't you _dare _hurt him. Now get out of here," she said, trying to control her anger.

"I'm not leaving here without my friend!" Mephiles said firmly.

Feeling stressed out, Elsa turned away and went for the stairs. "He's not here."

"Elsa, wait! Don't mind him, he's just cranky," Anna said, shooting a glare at Mephiles.

Elsa glanced at Anna. "No, I'm just trying to protect you."

Mephiles floated out-of-the-way as Anna climbed the stairs to the balcony.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" Anna said, but Elsa kept walking away up the second flight of stairs. Anna started to sing as she followed.

_Please don't shut me out again._

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever,_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

"We can head down this mountain together."

_You don't have to live in fear..._

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here_

Elsa was now on the second floor and turned around, seeing her sister followed her. "Anna," she said before singing to her.

_Please go back home_

_Your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun_

_And open up the gates_

"Yeah but..." Anna said, but was interrupted by Elsa.

"I know!"

_You mean well, but leave me be_

_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

Elsa walked further into the room, but still Anna was following.

**Anna: **_Actually we're not _

**Elsa: **_What do you mean you're not?_

**Anna: **_I get the feeling you don't know_

**Elsa: **_What do I not know?_

**Anna: **_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep..._

_Snow_

Elsa had a surprised look on her face. "What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere," Anna replied.

"Everywhere?"

"Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how!" As Elsa started worrying and freaking out over her accident, snow began falling in the room all around them.

"Sure you can. I know you can!" Anna said encouragingly before both sisters began singing once more.

**Anna: **_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

**Elsa: **_Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!_

**Anna: **_You don't have to be afraid..._

**Elsa: **_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

**Anna: **_We can work this out together!_

**Elsa: **_I can't control the curse!_

As they sang, the snow falling all around them began getting heavier and faster.

**Anna: **_We'll reverse the storm you've made_

**Elsa: **_Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

**Anna: **_Don't panic!_

**Elsa: **_There's so much fear!_

**Anna: **_We'll make the sun shine bright!_

**Elsa: **_You're not safe here!_

**Anna: **_We'll face this thing together!_

**Elsa: **_No!_

**Anna: **_We can change this winter weather!_

**Elsa: **_AHHHHHH..._

**Anna: **_And everything will be all right..._

**Elsa: **_I CAN'T!_

At that moment, the blizzard in the room was at its worst, but as she sang "I can't!" all the snow in the room was absorbed into her body. What happened next was something similar to Gigantis' nuclear pulse, which her mind might have been trying to imitate. Releasing the blizzard out in a form of shock wave, Anna is accidentally struck in the heart.

Elsa fell to her knees as Anna fell to the floor. Looking at Anna, she realized what she did. The one thing she'd been trying to prevent. She instantly tried to believe otherwise. Nothing happened, her mind tried telling her.

Kristoff ran into the room, followed by Gzilla. "Anna! Are you okay?" He and Gzilla started to help her up.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," she told both of them. She stood back up.

Elsa looked at Gzilla first, mistaking him for Jason in his Gigantis form. It only took her a few seconds to realize that this wasn't him. She turned to Kristoff before looking back to Anna. "Who are they? Wait it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together," Anna replied.

All of a sudden, Kristoff and Gzilla noticed something odd was going on. On the walls around them, shadows of ice were starting to form in a menacing way.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asked.

Now the ice shadows were starting to get closer and more dangerous in their appearance. "Anna, I think we should go," Kristoff said as he tried pulling Anna away. Anna wouldn't budge and neither did G.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa," Anna said firmly to her sister.

"And I'm not leaving without making sure Jason's alright," Gzilla said.

"Yes, you are," Elsa said. With a couple waves of her hand, she created an enormous, twelve-foot tall monster of a snowman: Marshmallow.

Outside the castle, Sven was waiting patiently for his friends to return. He was rather bored due to the lack of excitement happening around him. That was about to change real soon. As the group started to shake a little, he looked around for what was causing it when a massive hand gripped the mountain side he was on. Sven backed into the stairs in terror. Suddenly, the hand began shrinking, causing confusion in the reindeer. Cautiously, he walked over to the now smaller hand, only to leap back once a six-foot tall reptilian creature pulled itself up.

Gigantis grunted a little as he felt the splitting pain in his head started becoming rhythmic in terms of pain. He looked around and saw Sven, looking at him with a confused face. "Hey," he said and waved.

Sven was confused. He thought that Gzilla was inside the castle with the others. Unable to pick out the differences between Gzilla and Gigantis, Sven simply thought Gzilla was now here. Smiling happily, Sven let Gigantis climb the stairs.

When Gigantis got to the castle doors, he morphed back into Jason. This only caused him more pain, making him clutch the sides of his head. He was sure he had a concussion now, if nearly blacking out a few times while climbing back up and vomiting didn't prove it to him before. Needing to get inside to rest, Jason ignored the pain and pushed the doors open. Upon entering, he saw Olaf was running up the stairs and he heard the sounds of people protesting while a monster-of-sorts roared. Jason knew from the sounds, as well as Sven being at the bottom, that Anna and Kristoff were being carried off by Marshmallow. What surprised him were the next set of protesting voices he heard.

"Let go of us!" That was G!

"Get your hands off me or I will freaking rip out your soul or whatever it is that you have and devour it, you stupid, ugly ass freak!" That was obviously Mephiles.

Jason was about to return to his Gigantis form so he could fight Marshmallow in order to rescue his friends when two massive spikes of pain shot through his head. It felt like two railroad spikes were bashed into his skull with a thousand pound sledgehammer. Jason was sent to his knees, clutching the sides of his head. He couldn't fight anything in this condition. When he heard the sound of Marshmallow walking down the stairs, he crawled over to the fountain as fast as possible and hid behind it.

Marshmallow was carrying Anna, Kristoff, and Mephiles in one hand while his other one carried Gzilla by the back of his neck. Not noticing anyone else was in the room, Marshmallow walked to the doors and kicked them open with his foot. "Go away!" he yelled before throwing the intruders out the door, down the stairs.

Sven watched his friends slide down the stairs. It looked kind of fun, but the looks on their faces said otherwise.

Olaf came running after Marshmallow. "Wait! Don't hurt my friends." Suddenly, Marshmallow picked him up. "Don't hurt me! Come on, we're like brothers. Sort of." Marshmallow paid no mind to him as he threw his 'brother' out of the castle. "Heads up!" Olaf shouted as he sped towards his friends, only to slam into the snow bank nearby. "Watch out for my butt!"

Anna, Kristoff, Gzilla, Mephiles, and Sven ducked or leaped out-of-the-way to avoid Olaf's lower torso, which slammed into the snow bank where Olaf's head was stuck.

Anna was pretty furious about being picked up and thrown by the giant snowman, so she planned on giving Marshmallow a piece of her mind. She bent over, scooped up some snow in her hands, and proceeded to make a snowball. "It is not nice to throw snow people!" she shouted, about the throw her snowy projectile.

Seeing what she was about to do, Kristoff stopped her quickly by grabbing her and preventing her from throwing anything. "Woah! Woah, woah, woah, feisty pants. Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!"

"Okay! Alright! I'm okay!" Anna said.

"Just let the snowman be."

"I'm calm."

Kristoff let her go and turned away. "Great."

At that moment, Mephiles charged up his palm laser. He wasn't about to let some hulking snow-monster get away with tossing him around like he was nothing. At the same time, Anna turned around and threw her snowball at Marshmallow just as Mephiles fired his purple laser.

"Oh, come on!" Kristoff shouted.

Mephiles' laser hit Marshmallow first, striking his shoulder. The laser shot through, leaving a hole and caused ice to explode out of the wound. Marshmallow roared in pain, clutching his wound. Then, Anna's snowball landed right in his mouth while he was howling, causing him to start choking. That only lasted for a few seconds before he chewed the snowball up and swallowed it. Now he was angry. Marshmallow looked down at the intruders and let out a ferocious roar while his body began creating spiked icicles all over him.

"Great, now you two made him mad!" shouted Kristoff.

As Marshmallow roared once again in fury, the sound made Jason clutch his head once again. He barely saw the giant snowman run from the doorway and down the stairs after his friends. Jason slowly got to his feet and began walking up the stairs to the balcony, proceeding upwards to the third floor.

After she created Marshmallow and he threw out Anna and her friends, Elsa returned to her room to try to calm down. It was hard to do that when all she could think of was that her kingdom was frozen solid and her sister possibly injured because of her. When she heard footsteps, she thought one of them managed to get away, so she went to see who it was. She saw it was only Jason, who was groaning in pain. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Over the past couple of moments, the pain in Jason's head went from worse to intense. He was surprised he made it up the steps with as many times he nearly blacked out. Jason was a fighter and had the will of one, so he was doing everything he could to stay conscious, at least until he found a safe place. "I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm okay. You need to go now," Elsa said in a gentle tone.

"I can't. I won't make it if I do manage to make it down those stairs. My head is really hurting me. I think I have a concussion," Jason replied. The pain was starting to become too hard to fight against. Suddenly, another blackout occurred, causing him to nearly fall on his back.

"Jason!" Elsa shouted, moving toward him.

Luckily, he caught himself and stood upright. "I..I'm fine."

"Stay in one of the rooms." Elsa couldn't just let him go out in the condition he was in. Plus, she thought he probably wouldn't make it that far while in her castle before he collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks," Jason said, making his way into one of the rooms. Seeing there wasn't any furniture he could lay on, he just laid on the floor. Might now be comfortable, but it sure beat leaning against a wall. Feeling safe now, Jason closed his eyes and let the rush of unconsciousness take over.

Elsa watched him for a few moments before walking away. She was relieved that he survived his fight with the monster bird, but was now concerned about the condition he was in. With another worry added, she returned to her room and laid her head against the wall, holding back tears. No matter what she did or where she went, she was still hurting people.

* * *

"You just had to piss off the giant snowman, didn't ya?" Gzilla asked, his question more directed at Mephiles than it was at Anna, as the group fled from said giant snowman.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let some snowman-monster-thing manhandle me and get away with it," the demon replied.

"Less arguing, more running," Anna shouted.

"You four go. I'll distract him," Gzilla said. He came to a halt and increased his size to twelve-feet to match Marshmallow's height. He roared at Marshmallow, who came to a halt and roared right back at him. A few seconds later the two behemoths charged at each other and collided. They locked hands with each other, both struggling to push the other away with their strength so they could attack. G broke the stalemate by headbutting Marshmallow square in the jaw, causing the snow-monster to back away. Gzilla followed up that attack with a right and left punch to the snow-monster's face before uppercutting his lower jaw. Marshmallow howled in fury as the blows sent him stumbling back more.

Then Gzilla made a mistake. When he swung his tail to knock Marshmallow off his feet, he hadn't expected the snow-monster to recover from his blows so quickly. Marshmallow caught the tail and started swinging him around before slamming the reptile into the snow. With Gzilla out-of-the-way for now, Marshmallow ran in the direction the other intruders went in, failing to notice Gzilla pushing himself off the ground. "For something of that size to run _that _fast is really astounding," Gzilla muttered as he watched Marshmallow hauling butt after his friends. Gzilla took off after him, hoping he would catch up to the monster snowman before he got to the others.

When Anna heard that Marshmallow was coming after them again, she wondered if Gzilla was alright before she ran over to a tree to make a distraction of her own. Time to show this snowman what she learned earlier in her adventure.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked as he, Sven, and Mephiles ran over to her. They watched as Marshmallow came charging toward them.

Anna was glad when she saw Gzilla running after the gargantuan snowman. "Giving G a little hand." Just as Marshmallow was next to the tree, Anna let go of the branch she was holding on to, causing the entire tree to snap back up, striking Marshmallow. "I got him!" Anna shouted triumphantly as she and the others continued running away.

Marshmallow howled in anger as the tree knocked him back. Then another roar, this one very familiar, met his. The gargantuan snowman turned around, only to be greeted by a very hot blue beam. The beam struck his chest, melting it as it pushed him against the tree that just struck him, knocking it over. When the beam stopped, Marshmallow looked down at his chest and saw that it was badly melted. About half of it was still frozen, which luckily kept his upper half from falling off. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, charging at arriving Gzilla.

The two behemoths collided with one another again, but this time G lowered his right shoulder and buried it into Marshmallow's weakened chest. When the reptile started clawing and punching away at what remained of his chest, Marshmallow shoved him away. Before he could counterattack, Gzilla kicked him hard in the shin, causing the snow-monster to topple forward. Marshmallow's face soon met Gzilla's knee, which knocked his body back into an upright position. Getting in close, G swung his tail again, knowing Marshmallow had no chance of grabbing it like he did before due to close quarters. The tail slammed into the snow-monster's legs, causing him to stumble back. As Gzilla planned to finish him off with another Atomic Ray, Marshmallow stopped himself from falling over in time. Noticing what his opponent was about to do, Marshmallow opened his mouth and blasted Gzilla's face with his ice breath. Caught off-guard by this, Gzilla stopped charging his beam and began clawing at the ice that now covered his face.

Unfortunately, that gave the gargantuan snowman an opening that he took. Marshmallow punched G in the face, hard, which sent the reptile bouncing across the ground like a stone being skipped across a lake.

"Ugh..." Gzilla groaned as he tried pushing himself back on his feet. That punch felt like an entire sofa smashed into his face. Marshmallow stomped over and grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him off the ground. With the other hand, he grabbed Gzilla's stomach and in one full-motion, he lifted the twelve-foot reptile over his head with ease.

The others didn't get very far before they approached the edge of the cliff. They probably would have run off it if Kristoff wouldn't have noticed it before it was too late. "Woah! Stop!" he shouted. They stopped in time thankfully. When everyone looked over the edge, they saw it was a _very _long drop.

"It's a hundred foot drop," Anna said.

"It's two hundred," Kristoff corrected. He quickly turned to Mephiles. "You think you can take us down there?"

"Yeah," Mephiles said. Glancing over the edge, Mephiles snapped his fingers, making a portal in front of him. A few seconds later, another portal appeared at the bottom.

With a mighty throw, Marshmallow sent Gzilla flying through the air and out of the forest. Gzilla was finding out that for a being made of ice and snow, it was really strong. He bounced across the ground once he landed, heading straight for the others.

"Look out!" Anna shouted, but it was too late.

Gzilla slammed against Mephiles, knocking the demon into his portal which accidentally closed behind him once he went through. Gzilla then slammed into Sven, sending both of them falling off the cliff's edge.

"Oh my God!" Anna shouted as she and Kristoff watched with horrified looks as their friends fell to the ground below. "They'll be okay, won't they?" she asked him.

"There's twenty-feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like they're landing on a pillow. Hopefully." Kristoff began tying a rope around Anna's waist quickly before he tied another section around his'. "We have to climb down now." He grabbed his nearby ax and started digging a circle into the snow with it.

"What's that for?" Anna asked.

"It's a snow anchor. It's going to hold the rope for us while we descend." Kristoff placed one end of the rope around inside the circle. Just as he finished covering the rope with pressed down snow to hold it in place, they both heard Marshmallow's angered howls. "Okay, Anna. On three," he said while tossing the other end of the rope over the edge.

"Okay," she replied.

"One..."

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go."

"Two..."

"I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down." Suddenly, a tree from the forest was sent flying through the air, most likely by Marshmallow, and slammed against the ground in front of them.

"Tree!"

"What the...?" Kristoff turned around just in time to see Anna jump off the edge. The rope attached to him pulled Kristoff over the edge. "Woah!" Luckily, the snow anchor worked, holding the rope in place. "Well that happened," Kristoff remarked.

Back on top of the cliff, Olaf ran out of the forest, but something about him was wrong. His body parts were all in the wrong place and his nose was stuck on the side of his head. "Man, am I out of shape!" he remarked before stopping to breath. He rearranged his body parts in their correct positions and placed his nose back where it belonged. "There we go! Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!"

Behind the tiny snowman, Marshmallow's enormous form parted the trees as he emerged from the forest.

"Hey," Olaf said as he turned to his 'brother.' "We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow simply roared at him and advanced forward, not paying too much attention to Olaf.

"No!" Olaf shouted, running after him. In trying to stop Marshmallow, he leaped on to one of his legs and held on tight, refusing to let go. Unfortunately, it didn't help much because he simply kept walking for a few more feet. "This is not making much of a difference, is it?"

In one motion, Marshmallow flicked Olaf off his leg, sending the little snowman falling over the cliff.

As Olaf fell, he screamed all the way past Anna and Kristoff as they descended down on their rope. "Olaf!" Anna shouted.

"Hang in there guys!" As Olaf fell, his body parts separated once again.

"Go faster!" Anna told Kristoff. All of a sudden, they stop moving down. "Wait, what?" Anna looked around to figure out what was going on. It was only when she looked up she found the answer. Marshmallow was pulling their rope up towards him. The pulling caused Kristoff to bounce his noggin off the side of the cliff. "Kristoff!" Anna shouted, hoping he wasn't hurt too badly by the blow.

Marshmallow pulled the two intruders up to his face. "Don't come back!" he shouted, his ice breath causing ice to form on some parts of their clothes and skin.

"We won't," Anna said, pulling out a knife from Kristoff's satchel. When she cut the rope the snow-monster was holding, both of them fell to the ground below. They both screamed and clinched their eyes shut so they wouldn't see what happened next.

Marshmallow nodded his head sharply in satisfaction. Now he would go back to his Queen, Elsa, and hope she would fix his damages.

When Anna and Kristoff landed at the bottom, they were close to where G, Mephiles, and Olaf were. Anna opened her eyes and saw that she was safe and sound. Snow was covering everything below her waist. As she looked around, she saw that like her, the others were still alive, making her smile. "Hey, you were right," she said to Kristoff, wherever he was. "Just like a pillow." She looked over at Gzilla, who was laying face-down in the snow. "You okay, G?"

"As okay as anyone can be after getting sucker punched in the face by a giant snowman, only to get thrown off a cliff a few seconds later," he replied, pushing himself off the ground slowly.

"So he kicked your ass?" Mephiles asked, floating over to him.

"No! He just got a few lucky hits, that's all."

Olaf's panicked screams got everyone's attention. His upper body was resting on the snow in front of some boots that stuck out nearby. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly, Kristoff's head and body popped up from beneath the snow Olaf was on top of. "Those are my legs," Kristoff said.

Olaf noticed the lower half of his body running past them. "Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt," he told Kristoff. The mountain man grabbed the body and placed the rest of Olaf on top. "Oh, that feels better." At that moment, Sven, who freed himself from the snow as soon as he fell, came over and sniffed the tiny snowman. "Hey, Sven! He found us." Grabbing the reindeer's cheeks, Olaf began baby talking him. "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

Kristoff pushed Olaf away from Sven. "Don't talk to him like that."

Mephiles looked at Anna a little nervously. He was about to do something that he rarely did without being forced to. "Hey, uh...I'm...sorry. About...what I caused to happen in there..."

"What did you do?" Gzilla asked.

Anna sighed. "It wasn't completely your fault. I shouldn't have kept pushing her into coming back with us like that. It's fine, but you really shouldn't have come in when I told you not to. But I forgive you," she said with a little smile.

Kristoff walked over and helped Anna out of the snow. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. The two of them began stared at each other for a few moments. Anna quickly realized what was going on and nervously ended the moment. "How's your head?" She reached out and gently touched it with her hand, but that made Kristoff to flinch in pain.

"Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull," he replied.

"I don't have a skull...or bones," Olaf said randomly.

During the awkward silence that followed, Gzilla spoke to Mephiles. "Did you happen to see Jason while you were in there? I wasn't able to."

"No, I didn't. Although, Elsa did give a look of recognition when I mentioned his name, so he had to have been in there at one point. Dunno where he could be now, though," Mephiles replied.

Gzilla sighed. "Yeah, I have no clue either. Who knows where he could be now since he fought that giant bird. He's probably out in the forest, lost."

"So...uh...so now what?"Kristoff asked.

"Now what?" Anna asked. That's when she realized what just happened meant bad news for Arendelle. They would all be stuck in eternal winter because she failed to bring Elsa back. "Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's their missing friend and your ice business, and we..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business," Kristoff interrupted. "Worry about your hair!" he said after just watching a patch of Anna's hair turn white.

"What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair," Anna said, feeling a bit offended by that comment.

"No, yours is turning white."

She looked at Mephiles and Gzilla. The demon nodded his head in amazement while G said, "he's right." Anna looked at the pigtail braid they were all looking at. "White? It's...what?!" With a gasp, she watched in surprise as part of her braid turned white right before her eyes.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it. I worked really hard on it. More to come latter, and hopefully it won't take a month to write it.


	3. Entering a World of Cold: Part 3

**Author's Note: **Hello , I finally got this one uploaded. This one marks the end of my 3-part Frozen adaptation. Anyways, since I can't seem to message godzillafan1 on here (dunno why), I'll just answer his questions on here. To answer your question about the Fire Bird, yes she is like the Fire Bird from the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla cartoon (she looks exactly like the Fire Bird in that cartoon), but I changed its abilities a little, as well as gave it a gender. She's a natural kaiju in the story. Ebirah and the Oodakos are the only kaiju that are created due to the Millennian ship's engine leaking radiation. Here's the rest of the story, I hope everyone enjoys it.

Godzilla is copyright Toho, Fire Bird is copyright Hanna-Barbera, and Frozen and it's characters are copyright Disney. Jason/Gigantis, Gzilla, and Mephiles the Dark (my version) belong to me, but the real Mephiles the Dark belongs to Sega.

* * *

**Entering a World of Cold: Part 3**

_Arendelle, Norway_

_1788_

Anna just stared at the braid of her pigtail, which moments ago developed a white streak in it before her very eyes.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked her.

Anna looked up at him. "Does it look bad?" she asked him, holding the braid up so he could see it. Then she turned to Gzilla and Mephiles to get their opinion.

G rubbed the back of his neck, slightly giving away the fact he was nervous about answering her question, while Mephiles, surprisingly, said nothing at all. After hesitating for a moment with the others, Kristoff answered her before she could start worrying about it due to their silence. "No," he said.

"You hesitated," Olaf said to him.

"No, I-I didn't," Kristoff said before turning to Anna. "Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on." With that, Kristoff began leading the little group back into the forest.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asked, eager as ever.

"To see my friends," Kristoff answered.

"The love experts?" Anna asked.

"Love experts?!" Olaf shouted in excitement.

"Uh huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this," Kristoff told Anna to reassure her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I've seem them do it before."

Olaf looked at both Sven and Anna. "I like to consider myself a love expert."

As the others made their way to the forest, Gzilla wasn't with them. He was still standing in the same spot he was when the others were still there. Silently, he looked up at the mountain where he was sure Jason would have been at.

All of a sudden, Mephiles felt that something was wrong. He turned to his left where G usually walked, only to find nothing was there. The demon turned behind him and saw Gzilla just standing by the mountain's base. He floated over to him. "Uh...why are you just standing there?"

The sound of Mephiles' voice snapped G out of his daze. He shook his head, trying to shake off the daze before looking at his friend. "I was just thinking." Seeing that the others noticed that now both he and Mephiles left, they stopped walking and were standing, waiting for them to come back over. Not wanting to keep them from getting Anna to the "love experts," Gzilla quickly began walking over to them. "I'm fine now, so let's go."

Watching him walk past, Mephiles floated after him. The others might not know what the six-foot reptile was thinking about, but he did. "Look, I know Jason's your best friend and all, but he's my best friend too, and I ain't as worried as you are about him. I know he can handle himself out here. He probably kicked that bird monster's ass without a scratch on him."

"It's not that," G replied as he walked. "You haven't known Jason as long as I have. You probably won't understand this but, he's more than just my friend, he's my brother; my family. If anything were to happen to him, then I would be alone again. Just like I was when I was mutated into what I am today."

"What, I'm not considered to be a part of your little family?" Mephiles asked, his tone showing he was a little upset by that. "Figures."

"You are. I just assume you don't consider me family." Gzilla caught up to the others. They somewhat heard the conversation that Gzilla and Mephiles were having on the way over, but none of them wanted to ask about it to not be rude. Olaf tried to ask, but before he could get a question out, Anna just looked at him with a serious face and shook her head, getting him to stop.

Once Mephiles caught up, they all started continuing into the forest. Mephiles was quiet for a few seconds as he floated beside Gzilla before muttering. "I consider you family."

Gzilla looked at Mephiles, surprised by what he thought he heard the demon say. "What?"

Mephiles sighed in annoyance and spoke louder. "I consider you and Jason to be...family." After saying that he crossed his arms and shuddered as if he just saw the most disgusting thing imaginable.

"Why haven't you told either of us that before?" G asked.

"Um, _hello_, I'm a _demon_. I hate those kinds of emotions, what makes you think I'd actually want to talk about them when I accidentally get them?" Mephiles said.

"Well, it's nice to know," G said, smiling a bit. "Thanks."

"Yeah, okay," Mephiles said, hoping that no one would bring up the fact he said that ever again.

It was not to be unfortunately. "It's nice to see that you have a caring side, Mephiles," Anna said to Mephiles with a smile. "You should show it more often."

"Yeah, well, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. Anyways, lets talk about something else. Like mutilation." He hoped that would keep the others quiet for the rest of the way to wherever it was they were going.

* * *

Back in Elsa's castle at that time, the Ice Queen was nervously pacing back and forth. These recent events really had her all shook up and distraught. So much sadness and fear filled her due to learning she caused an eternal winter on her own people, harmed Anna by accident, and didn't know if her friend Jason was alright or not. "Get it together," she told herself as calmly as she could. "Control it." She tried to be strong, but her fear was stronger.

Trying to find the strength to overcome it, Elsa thought back to the memories of her father telling her the same thing to help her. "Don't feel. Don't feel," she said, imagining him telling her this, but it didn't work.

She decided to think of Jason or Anna saying the words, but that would prove to be a mistake. "Don't feel. Don't feel!" Instead of making her feel better and calmer, all that did was make her worried about both her friend and sister when her mind began wondering about their conditions. With a groan of exhaustion and anger, Elsa clutched her head as the ice she was standing on started to crack a little and ice spikes began emerging inside the castle and out. Noticing the spikes, she took a deep breath of air and once again tried to calm herself.

* * *

Day had once again turned into night as the group traveled through the forest to find Kristoff's friends. Unfortunately for Mephiles, the others had not dropped discussing about his caring side. In order to get them to quit talking about it, he explained how he had emotions. When he was banished from Hell, Satan gave him three punishments: banishment, the loss of his mouth, and was given the ability to feel remorse and other emotions that contradicted how a demon normally felt about what it did. Not too long after that, the others were quiet for a while. Sven was in front of everyone with Olaf laying on his back, while Gzilla and Mephiles trudged along not too far behind with Anna and Kristoff walking beside them.

Olaf looked up at the night sky and saw what was possibly the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life up to this point: colored lights in the sky gave off the illusion that they were dancing and playing. "Look, Sven. The sky's alive."

G looked up to catch a glimpse of the lights. "Those are The Northern Lights. Really amazing, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Olaf replied, slightly mesmerized by the lights.

They left the forest behind as they entered a valley of sorts. There wasn't much snow lying around her, which was surprising. As they went further into it, there was less and less snow. Kristoff noticed Anna shivering a little. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," Anna replied, although she was lying. In reality, her entire body was getting colder every half hour it seemed, but she didn't want Kristoff to worry about her.

Kristoff went to put his arms around her and pull her close enough so he could warm her with his body heat. A split second later, he had second thoughts about it and stopped himself, remembering that she's engaged. Luckily, another solution to her cold problem showed up. Up ahead were steam vents. "Wait. Uh...come here," he said, grabbing her hand. He led her over to one of the vents and stood with her.

"Ooh," Anna said, holding her hands up to the steam. She made sure not to get them too close as to not burn or scald herself. The heat helped make the cold go away a little bit, but not entirely. She looked around to see what the others were doing and saw both Gzilla and Mephiles warming themselves up at another steam vent while Sven and Olaf waited patiently for them.

After giving Anna a few more moments of warmth, Kristoff led them once again, but not without a little protesting from Mephiles. Taking a glance at Anna, he figured it was time she knew something about his friends. "So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, but they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, took us in."

"They did?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well."

Anna gently touched his arm in a reassuring manner and smiled at him. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

Once they entered a huge field covered with rocks all over, Kristoff stopped. Olaf hopped off Sven's back and watched the mountain man. "Okay then," Kristoff said before taking another step forward. He turned around to face the others. "Meet my family," he said, holding out his arms in a presenting manner.

Anna, Mephiles, and Olaf just looked at him like he was crazy, while Gzilla looked at the rocks. He knew what they actually were. Then Kristoff turned around and waved, saying "hey guys" to the rocks. "They're rocks," Anna said, taken by surprise by this recent turn of events as Sven rushed over to Kristoff's side and joined him.

Mephiles raised an eyebrow as he watched Kristoff tell one of the rocks that it "was a sight for sore eyes." He turned to the others. "He's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs..."

"He's crazy," Olaf whispered.

Kristoff knelt in front of one rock. "Hey, woah. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight."

After witnessing that, Olaf whispered again. "I'll distract him while all of you run." The little snowman walked up to one of the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family!" he said in a controlled and slow, yet still happy, voice while patting the rock. "It's nice to meet you." He quickly turned to the others and spoke in a whisper. "Because I love you all, I insist you run."

"I'm just going to pretend I never heard that..." Mephiles said, feeling uncomfortable with having that told to him by someone who wasn't female.

"Yeah...same here..." Gzilla added, feeling mutually the same as his demon friend.

Olaf turned back to the rock and spoke in the controlled voice he used before. "I understand you're love experts! Wooh."

Seeing that Kristoff was still talking to rocks, Mephiles decided it was time he did something. "I'm gonna put the poor guy out of his misery." He floated over to one of the rocks and bent over, struggling to pick it up. "He wasn't kidding when he said these things were heavy," he said as he lifted it off the ground slowly. "It's like trying to pick up a damn elephant." Pretty soon he had it over his head, but before he could move in any direction, the rock's weight caused him to lean backwards and before he knew it, he was laying on his back. "Ah shit..."

Gzilla rolled his eyes in minor annoyance before he walked over to help his friend up, as well as try to talk him out of picking the rock up again before he threw his back out.

Olaf turned to Anna, who was frozen in her spot with a dumbfounded look, G and Mephiles before whispering again. "Why aren't all of you running?"

Having seen enough, Anna decided it was time to go. "Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go."

Hearing her say that, Kristoff stopped and turned around to see her and the others starting to leave. "No, no, no! Anna, wait!" Suddenly, all the rocks in the area began shaking around.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted as she, G, Mephiles, and Olaf watched the stones roll toward the mountain man.

Once they were close enough to Kristoff, the rocks began uncurling themselves, revealing them to actually be trolls. "Kristoff's home!" Bulda, Kristoff's adopted mother, shouted happily. This caused the rest of the trolls to start jumping around Kristoff in excitement.

Olaf got caught up in all the excitement as he ran over to join the trolls in their small celebration. "Kristoff's home!" he shouted. Then he became puzzled, not realizing who Kristoff was. "Wait. Kristoff?" he asked once he turned to a nearby troll child.

One of the trolls grabbed Kristoff's hand and yanked him down so he would be level with all the trolls. "Ah, let me look at you," the trolls who yanked him said. A female troll lifted up the jacket he was wearing. "Take off your clothes! I'll wash them..."

"No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked.

"He's napping," said a troll child. "But look, I grew a mushroom," he said proudly, turning his back to Kristoff to show it off. Another child approached. "I earned my fire crystal," it said, showing it off. An adult troll showed Kristoff a small stone. "I passed a kidney stone." A third troll child rushed over to the mountain man. "Kristoff, pick me up!" the little tyke shouted before leaping into his arms.

"You're getting big. Good for you," Kristoff said with a chuckle. Then a troll from behind jumped on his back.

Anna watched in confusion. She heard about these mythical creatures before, but this was the first time she saw one. "Trolls? They're trolls."

Mephiles watched them swarm around Kristoff. "Not what I was expecting..."

Silence followed their sentences as all the trolls turned to them. "He's brought a girl!" Bulda exclaimed upon seeing Anna. "And some giant man-lizard," a troll child said in awe. "And a...DEMON!" shouted a male troll in alarm. All the adults quickly ushered the children behind them and formed a defensive circle around them.

Mephiles raised his eyebrow in slight amusement from the sight. "Guess this means I ain't getting the red carpet treatment, eh?"

"No, it's alright!" Kristoff said to his family. "He's not going to hurt you. He's traveled with me and the others here this whole time and we're all fine. He's...well, he's not exactly harmless, but you don't need to fear him."

The trolls looked to Kristoff, then cautiously at Mephiles, then at each other and silently discussed what they should all do. Apparently they trusted Kristoff's word enough because they stopped guarding the children. Taking their attention back on Anna, they all shouted "a girl." All of the trolls picked Anna up and rolled her over to Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna asked in slight alarm before she was thrown into Kristoff's arms.

"I've learned to just roll with it," Kristoff replied, catching her. When he placed her back on her feet, Bulda immediately pulled the young woman forward.

Bulda began her examination of Anna to see if she was good enough for her son. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Uh...no," Anna said in response to what she just heard.

Kristoff was greatly embarrassed by this whole situation. "You've got the wrong idea."

"No," Anna said to Bulda as nicely as can be.

"No. That's not why I brought her here," Kristoff added.

"Right. We're not. I'm not..." Anna was really feeling uncomfortable by this conversation, as was Kristoff.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Bulda asked Anna before beginning to sing.

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

"What?" Kristoff asked.

**Cliff: **_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

"Oh, no," Anna said.

**Female Troll #1: **_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

_Weirdness of his feet?_

"Hey!" Kristoff said as she picked up his foot.

**Male Troll #1: **_And though we know he washes_

_Well – he always ends up kind of smelly_

**Bulda: **_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

**Bulda and Cliff: **_Sensitive and sweet!_

"That's nice, but..." Anna was interrupted

**Bulda and Cliff: **_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_So he's got a few flaws_

**Female Troll #2: **_Like his peculiar brain, dear,_

**Male Troll #2: **_His thing with the reindeer_

**Female and Male Troll #2s: **_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

"This is not about me!" Kristoff shouted, trying to break up the song.

**Group of Trolls: **_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

The group of trolls pushed Kristoff and Anna together. Both of them looked at each other in embarrassment before Kristoff looked at the trolls. "Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say! So tell me, dear," Bulda said to Anna before singing again.

**Bulda: **_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

**Male Troll #3: **_Or that he's socially impaired?_

**Troll Child: **_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"I did not need to know that," Anna said.

**Cliff: **_Are you holding back your_

_Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_

That comment got Anna to laugh.

**Female Trolls: **_Or the way he covers_

_Up that he's the honest goods?_

**All Trolls: **_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_He's got a couple of bugs_

"No I don't," Kristoff objected.

_His isolation is confirmation_

_Of his desperation for healing hugs_

All of the trolls hug Kristoff, which can't help make him smile just a little, although he managed to hide it.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you_

All the girl trolls pulled Anna to one side and all the boy trolls pulled Kristoff away in the opposite direction.

Mephiles shouted in annoyance, but no one seemed to notice. "Does everyone in this damn universe break into song at the drop of a hat?!"

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough!" Kristoff said to the male trolls. "She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

The trolls just stared at him and blinked before huddling up together much like football players would to discuss a play.

**Cliff: **_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

**Male Troll #4: **_That's a minor thing_

**Male Troll #5: **_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement_

**Troll Child: **_And by the way, I don't see no ring!_

**Male Trolls: **_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_Her brain's a bit betwixt_

_Get the fiancé out of the way and_

_The whole thing will be fixed_

Kristoff just sighed in frustration as he covered his face with his hands. He could only dread at what his mother and her friends might be telling Anna.

**Bulda: **_We're not sayin' you can change him,_

_'Cause people don't really change_

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed_

_Throw a little love their way_

**Female Trolls: **_Throw a little love their way_

_And you'll bring out their best_

_True love brings out their best!_

As they sang, the trolls began putting cloaks and crowns made of stones, leaves, and wood on Kristoff and Anna, making them look like a king and queen.

**All Trolls: **_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_That's what it's all about!_

**Cliff: **_Father!_

**Female Troll #3: **_Sister!_

**Male Troll #6: **_Brother!_

**All Trolls: **_We need each other to raise_

_Us up and round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But when push comes to shove_

The trolls pushed Anna and Kristoff closer together.

**Olaf and Gzilla: **_The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix up a fixer-upper is..._

**All Trolls: **_True! True!_

_True, true, true!_

_Love (True love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

As they sang, various trolls began building a tiny altar around Kristoff and Anna as a troll priest approached the podium in front of them.

**All Trolls: **_True..._

The troll priest looked at Anna"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded..."

"Wait, what?!" Anna interrupted.

"You're getting married."

**All Trolls: **_Love!_

Anna collapsed from the toll the icy curse was taking on her body. "Anna!" Kristoff said before he caught her. "She's as cold as ice," he said as he held her.

Grand Pabbie rolled onto the scene and the other trolls created a path for him to Kristoff and Anna. "There is strange magic here," he said.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff called out.

"Come, come. Bring her here to me."

Kristoff helped Anna walk over to the troll shaman as the other trolls and G, Mephiles, Olaf, and Sven crowded around to see what was going on.

Grand Pabbie held Anna's hands and looked at her gravely. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No," Anna said, not wanting to believe that was true.

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff," Pabbie said sadly. "If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna asked.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda suggested before kissing Cliff. Once they kissed, all the other trolls kissed each other.

Anna collapsed for the second time, but this time she went into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair began turning white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," Kristoff said.

"Hans," Anna said weakly before Kristoff led her over to Sven.

"Pull us out, Sven," Kristoff said. He grabbed one of his reindeer friend's antlers and pulled both himself and Anna onto Sven's back. "Olaf! G! Mephiles! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Olaf shouted as he leaped onto Sven's back as well. Sven took off as fast as he could with Gzilla and Mephiles running and floating after the reindeer, trying to keep up. "Let's go kiss Hans!" Olaf said triumphantly. Then a confused look appeared on his face. "Who is this Hans?!"

* * *

The Hans in question was standing just outside the staircase leading to the doors of Elsa's ice castle with the other men who joined in his search of Anna. It was a long journey, and without horses it probably would have been longer. The young Prince turned to the other men. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen." He got off his horse to continue up the stairs. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the other men said before getting off their horses.

Hans led the others to the staircase, noticing some out-of-place snow-covered boulders next to them. Just as he was about to climb the first step, the boulders began moving, revealing them to be Elsa's snowman guard, Marshmallow, in disguise.

Marshmallow stood up and slammed both his fists down in front of Hans, causing him and the other men to take a few steps back before roaring in their faces. He was thankful Elsa fixed his damages earlier so he would be unhindered by his previous injuries in this coming fight. He watched Hans and his men drew their swords while two men pulled out crossbows, but Marshmallow wasn't intimidated in the least by their weapons. As some charged at him, the monster snowman simply tossed or batted the men away from him with ease.

Hearing a commotion outside, Elsa peeked out the front doors and saw Marshmallow was now in battle with a group of men. When two of them turned in her direction and saw her, she backed away.

"The Queen," said one of the Duke's guards.

Knowing she was spotted, Elsa closed the doors and ran to the staircase balcony.

Hans held his sword in an attack position as Marshmallow tossed a few more of his men aside like rag dolls. When the snow monster's attention was on the men, Hans charged forward and took a swing at Marshmallow's right hand. Marshmallow moved his hand in time, causing Hans to miss. After he dodged a swipe from Marshmallow's hand, Hans prepared to counterattack with another slash of his sword. In the corner of his eye, he saw the two men the Duke of Weselton sent charge up the castle steps.

"Come on!" shouted the guard who spotted Elsa.

Hans didn't have time to stop or say anything to them because Marshmallow took another swing at him. He avoided it by doing a barrel-roll to his left, Hans got back on his feet and swung his sword, slicing a cut into the palm of Marshmallow's hand.

As the two guards entered the castle, they saw Elsa making a run up the balcony steps leading to the second floor. "Up there!" the second man said. "Come on!" the first one said as he led the other after her. Once they were on the second floor, one of the Duke's guards outran Elsa to the third floor stairs and blocked them. "We got her!" he said, raising his crossbow at her.

Elsa skidded to a halt and backed away, planning on running back down to the first floor. Unfortunately, the other guard was blocking those stairs as well, trapping her in here. Backing away, she tried to keep both guards in her sights at the same time. "No! Please!" she pleaded, backing up some more. The guard blocking the third floor stairs fired his crossbow, but a split second before it struck Elsa, she squeezed her eyes shut and created a barrier of ice in front of her. When she opened them, she saw the tip of the arrow was only inches from her face.

"Go around!" shouted the guard blocking the first floor stairs. The two men began moving around to try to get a better shot on her where she wasn't protected by ice.

As they fired more arrows at her, Elsa created more ice barriers, dodged them, and returned fired with blasts of ice. She was freaking out and didn't know how long she could keep them at bay. "Stay away!" she shouted.

Up on the third floor, Elsa's shouting and the sound of crossbow fire stirred Jason from his concussion-induced slumber. As he pushed himself off the ground, he shook his head in order to clear the cobwebs that were in his head. "What the...?" Luckily, his head wasn't hurting as much as it was before. Some rest must have been what he needed to make it go away. The sound of a man shouting "fire" twice, followed by more crossbow fire and arrows hitting ice made Jason rush over to their stairs and morph into Gigantis. Realizing Elsa must be under attack from the Duke's guards, he walked down their stairs quickly and quietly. Time to give those creeps a surprise.

"Get her! Get her!" the guard to Elsa's left shouted. As both of them prepared to fire at Elsa once again, a loud and beastly roar grabbed their attention. Turning around, they saw Gigantis standing at the bottom of the upper staircase looking quite pissed off.

"Jason!" shouted Elsa.

"It's the Queen's monstrous pet! Kill it!" one of the Duke's guards shouted. They fired off two arrows into Gigantis' chest.

Gigantis grunted angrily as the arrows stabbed into him. Fortunately, his tough hide prevented the arrows from piercing his flesh too deeply, but that didn't change the fact that one of the arrows was only a few inches above his heart. He grabbed the arrows with his hands and took a deep breath before yanking them out in one motion, roaring in slight pain. The Duke's guards stared in shock at the sight, unable to move as Gigantis simply threw the blood-tipped arrows to the floor and glared at them. "Now I'm really pissed off," Gigantis said angrily before releasing his Atomic Ray from his mouth.

The men rolled out-of-the-way before the beam struck the spot they were in only seconds before. In a fluid motion, they rose to their feet and fired off another round of arrows as they ran to different positions to outflank the monster.

One arrow struck Gigantis' throat, which he quickly ripped out. The others he either dodged or struck him in unimportant places such as his shoulders or chest. After ripping some more out, he fired his ray once again, nearly striking one of them.

Outside the castle, Hans rolled out-of-the-way as Marshmallow tried to stomp him into the ground, narrowly avoiding the snowman's large foot. The snow monster tried to stomp him again, but when Hans got out-of-the-way, he tried kicking the human. Hans swiftly avoided the kick and slashed his sword at the leg, cutting it off cleanly.

Unable to keep his balance, Marshmallow fell backwards over the edge into the chasm below. Not wanting to fail his Queen, Marshmallow raised his arm and slammed it against the staircase Hans and the other men were climbing. Hans avoided being squashed or pulled over, but Marshmallow continued his fall to the ground below. Hans watched him fall before he and the others rushed up the stairs.

Back inside, Elsa watched as Gigantis yanked three arrows from his side while firing his Atomic Ray, only for two more to strike his arm. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, wanting their attention to be back on her rather than him.

Her plan succeeded because the two men turned to her and raised their crossbows. Before they could fire, Gigantis swung his tail at them, smashing it into their stomachs. One was sent flying back into the wall while the other one sprawled out on the ground.

Elsa reacted quickly and used her ice magic to freeze the man against the wall to it using several icicles, one of which was inches away from piercing his throat. She saw that the guard on the floor was aiming his crossbow at Gigantis' neck while he was pulling arrows out of his body. "Jason! Watch out!" she shouted, getting his attention on the guard. Before the man could fire, Elsa used her magic to push him back toward the balcony with a wall of ice. One of her eyes twitched a little in anger as she continued pushing the man. She had enough of these two thugs trying to hurt both her and her friend.

Gigantis walked over to her, seeing that her anger would kill the guy. He reached out to her and started speaking in a calm, relaxing voice. "Hey, it's alright now. We're safe, so just re..."

Before he could finish, Hans and the other men rushed up the stairs. "Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted. As they poured into the room, all the men stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Gigantis. Hans quickly snapped out of the fear he felt. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he shouted to Elsa.

After hearing that, Elsa started to calm down and stopped moving the ice wall.

Gigantis snorted at Hans' comment. "You're one to talk about not being a monster," he said. "Especially after what you're planning to do."

Elsa gave Jason a confused look. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is..."

Just as Gigantis said those four words, Hans noticed the man frozen against the wall was aiming the crossbow in his free arm at Elsa. Reacting quickly, Hans dashed over to the man and grabbed the crossbow, aiming it upward as the arrow loaded in it fired. The arrow struck the small strand of ice holding the chandelier of ice to the ceiling above Gigantis and Elsa.

Both woman and dinosaur looked up and saw the chandelier falling on top of them. Turning to Elsa, Gigantis gave her a hard shove, pushing her out-of-the-way. Elsa grabbed his hand as he did, pulling him out-of-the-way with her. They avoided being crushed, but their impact with the ice floor was good enough to knock them unconscious.

* * *

The blackness that was all around faded away as Elsa regained consciousness. The first thing she was a floor different than the ice ones in her castle. She got off the ground and saw that she was in one of Arendelle's dungeon cells, and that she was not alone.

Laying a few feet away from her, still unconscious, was Gigantis. He was laying on the ground flat on his belly. His hands and arms were in shackles that were chained to the floor.

She went over to him. "Jason? Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling beside him to get a better look at him. When she saw he was breathing regularly, she got back up, noticing a window. Wanting to see what Arendelle looked like because of her, she tried to step over Gigantis, but she found out that her hands were also shackled and chained to the floor to prevent her from roaming around the cell. She strained in her shackles for a few moments as she tried to look out the window. What she saw wasn't reassuring to her in the least. Everything as far as the eyes could see were either frozen, covered in snow, or both, and high above, the clouds were various shades of gray. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

At that moment, Hans entered the little room.

Elsa turned to him. "Why did you bring us here? More importantly, why me?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you two," Hans replied before looking at Gigantis. "Especially this one. He looks too strong enough to even consider sending anyone to kill him."

"I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna," Elsa replied.

"Anna has not returned."

Worried about her sister's whereabouts, Elsa looked out the window as if to hope that miraculously she would be right outside, but she wasn't. Hopefully nothing bad happened to her sister or she would never be able to forgive herself.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please," Hans said to her.

"Don't you see," Elsa said, turning to him with a distraught look. "I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." She turned to look at Gigantis. "Him especially. He's done nothing wrong."

"I...will do what I can," Hans replied. He looked at Gigantis for a moment with concern on his face. It wasn't concern for the reptile, but concern for himself. How did that thing know? Thankfully for him, Elsa didn't notice it. With nothing more left to say, Hans turned and left the room.

Once he was gone, Elsa knelt down beside Gigantis and sighed. "Why did you have to stay with me? You wouldn't be in any of this mess if you would have just left when I first told you so." She moved one of her shackled hands over to brush his scaled head when she noticed that the shackle was beginning to freeze over. Pulling her hand away quickly, she looked down at the other one and noticed the same thing was happening to it too.

* * *

The scenery around Sven was blur to him as he galloped his way across the snowy and frozen landscape as fast as he could in order to get his friends back to Arendelle. The trip back down to the kingdom wasn't as long as the trip up to the North Mountain, and they were currently on the outskirts of Arendelle. Sven was still carrying Kristoff and Anna, but now the princess was held in the mountain man's arms. Olaf was sliding on his belly, much like a penguin would, next to the reindeer, and both Gzilla and Mephiles were right behind him.

Glancing down to check on Anna, Kristoff noticed she was starting to shiver. In an act of kindness, he took off his hat and placed it on her head. "Just hang in there," he told her before looking up to give Sven a command. "Come on, buddy, faster!"

Gzilla was panting as he ran. He'd never ran this fast for such a long distance in his life. Thankfully he could see the kingdom, and it wasn't far away, so he didn't have much longer to run, which was good because his legs felt like they were turning into jello.

As they neared the hill that descended down to the kingdom, Olaf suddenly lost control of where he was going due to his speed, causing him to slide down the hill in a direction different from Sven and the others'. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff yelled as he rode in to Arendelle.

"I will!" Olaf replied. Unfortunately, that didn't last long judging from a woman's scream at the sight of him.

Guards stood all around outside Arendelle's castle, all of them on the lookout for Anna. Since all of the people in the kingdom were inside, if they saw someone approaching the castle it would have to be Anna. One guard noticed movement, so he got several others to help him confirm what it was. Once the moving objects got closer, they saw it was a man on his reindeer carrying a woman with a man-sized reptile and some other weird creature following it. Not knowing what to make of the reptile and weird creature, several guards grabbed their swords and went down to the castle gates to deal with them if they decided to get hostile. Once the strange group got closer, one of the guards recognized who the girl was. "It's Princess Anna!" he shouted before running inside the castle to get Gerda and Kai.

Kristoff rode Sven to the gate while Gzilla and Mephiles stayed a good distance back. The guards saw that, so they stayed where they were. Kristoff leaped off Sven while carrying Anna. Sven followed him as he walked to the gate.

Anna started shivering again as she looked up at Kristoff. "Are you go-gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me," he replied.

Just as they got there, the gates opened, revealing Gerda, Kai, and one of the maids. The three of them rushed over to help Anna. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick," Gerda said as she, Kai, and the maid took the princess out of Kristoff's arms and helped her walk through the castle gates.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately," Kristoff told them.

"We will," Kai replied. "Thank you," he said graciously.

"Make sure she's safe!" Kristoff said as he and Anna looked at each other one last time before the castle gates closed shut. He stood there for a few moments, looking at the gate, wondering and worrying about Anna and if she'll be alright before finally turning and walking back to Gzilla and Mephiles.

"What now?" Gzilla asked as Kristoff and Sven approached him. When they passed him, he and Mephiles followed beside.

"I don't know," Kristoff replied glumly. "I just hope she'll be alright."

"Oh, she will be," Gzilla said confidently in a way that made Kristoff think he knew it for sure.

"How do you know?" Kristoff asked.

"Because good things happen to good people, and she's possibly one of the goodest people ever."

Kristoff smiled at that. "Yeah, she is. Well, I guess all that's left is helping you find your missing friend. I owe it to you after all you both have done over these past few days."

"No need," Gzilla said. "It's going to be taken care of." Turning to Mephiles, he gave the demon his plan. "Meph, sneak into the castle and find Jason. I uh...picked up his scent earlier so he's probably here somewhere." Gzilla knew if Jason stayed with Elsa, he was probably in the same dungeon cell Elsa was placed in when Hans returned with him. That is, if Hans even brought Jason with him.

"Are you serious?! There's probably over a hundred rooms in that damn castle! The chances of me finding him are remote to none," Mephiles said. He stopped moving, causing Gzilla to stop. They both watched Kristoff and Sven continue walking, both of them seemingly not noticing that Gzilla and Mephiles had stopped. "You have a specific area for me?" he whispered. Mephiles and G knew that they couldn't let Kristoff know they knew things they weren't told about or else it could cause them to be forced to reveal this universe is seemingly just a movie in their world.

"The dungeon," G whispered back.

Finally realizing that G and Mephiles weren't with them, Kristoff and Sven stopped and turned around to see where they were. Mephiles saw them looking in his direction and ended his conversation with G. "Alright, alright, I'm going!" The demon's form dissolved into a black liquid which slithered off in the direction of the castle.

"Everything...okay?" Kristoff asked suspiciously when Gzilla walked over to him and Sven.

"Yeah, Mephiles was just complaining about him being the one who does everything on this little adventure or something like that. Had to straighten him out with a couple words," Gzilla replied.

"Okay..." Kristoff said, half believing him while at the same time knew something was up between G and Mephiles. He turned around a briefly watched the black liquid slide under the castle gates before he rejoined Sven and Gzilla.

Once inside the courtyard, Mephiles tried to slide underneath the castle door, but there wasn't so much as a crack for him to fit through. "Damn," he muttered. His liquid form slithered to the right side of the castle, hoping he would find another way inside. Lucky for him, all of the guards went back inside once Anna returned and he and G appeared to be leaving with Kristoff. Feeling as though his liquid form was about to freeze due to being in this cold, Mephiles returned to his regular, solid form.

Inside the castle library, Hans was talking to the French and Spanish dignitaries who had come to Elsa's coronation a couple days ago but were now stuck here like the rest of the guests. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna," he told them.

"You cannot risk going out there again," said the French dignitary.

"If anything happens to her..."

The Spanish dignitary interrupted him. "If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left."

At that moment, Kai and Gerda brought Anna into the room. "He's in here," Kai told her. "Prince Hans," he called to the Prince.

Upon hearing his name and seeing Anna, Hans rushed over to them. "Anna!" He took her out of their arms and into his. "You're so cold," he said upon making contact with her.

"Hans, you have to kiss me," Anna said.

"What?" he asked.

"Now! Now!" she demanded.

"Woah. Slow down," he said.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Gerda said before she and everyone else cleared the room, leaving only Hans and Anna.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her power," Anna replied.

"You said she'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong." All of a sudden, Anna doubled over in pain brought on due to the toll the curse was taking on her.

"Anna?" Hans asked as he picked her up and moved her over to the couch where she laid down.

Back outside, Mephiles managed to find a window, but it was really high up. "Eh, worth a shot. I mean, it's not like anyone else is as stupid as me to be out here in this damn cold to catch me peeking into a window," he said. Once he floated up to it, he looked in and saw Hans sitting on the couch with Anna laying beside him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," he muttered. "The one window I can find on this side to sneak inside, and there's people in the room." Mephiles floated down a little to cover most of his body, but still allowed him to see.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me," Anna said, not noticing Mephiles.

Hans also didn't notice the demon. "A true love's kiss," he realized. He gently stroked Anna's face and began leaning in to kiss her.

Mephiles shuddered at the sight of upcoming affection. "Hurry it up, Romeo. Before I hurl and give myself away," he muttered. Then, Hans suddenly stopped leaning in, causing Mephiles to think the Prince heard what he said. "Ah shit..." he muttered. Before he ducked, he heard Hans say something interesting.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you," Hans said with an evil smirk.

"What?" asked a surprised Anna.

"What?" Mephiles muttered, equally surprised. Seeing Hans get up, Mephiles ducked underneath the window so he wouldn't get spotted.

"You said you did," Anna told Hans, watching him as he walked over to the windows and began closing their curtains.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere," Hans said.

Mephiles floated back up once he heard Hans' voice move away from the windows. Even though he couldn't see, he could still hear, and he wanted to hear what this guy had to say to Anna. Pressing his ear against the window, Mephiles ignored the cold creeping over it.

"What...what are you talking about?" Anna asked, still in shock about Hans' sudden betrayal.

As Hans put out the nearby candles, he continued his explanation. "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..."

"Hans?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Noticing a pitcher of water on the nearby table, he walked over and picked it up before carrying it over to the fireplace.

As Hans poured the water over the fire, putting it out, Anna rose off the couch to try and stop him, but due to her weakened condition, she didn't make it far and fell to the floor. "Hans. No, stop," she pleaded.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after he," he continued, ignoring her pleading.

"Please," Anna begged.

"All that's left now is to kill Elsa and her giant reptilian pet and bring back summer."

"Giant reptilian pet?" Anna said out loud in confusion. "She never had a pet."

"When me and the others went to Elsa's castle, we found a man-sized reptilian creature with her that was surprisingly intelligent enough to speak. It was about to reveal my plans, but thankfully something happened that I took advantage of, hoping it would kill both Elsa and her pet on "accident". Unfortunately, they both survived. I don't know how this thing knew about my plans, but it won't matter once he and Elsa are dead," Hans said.

"You're no match for Elsa," Anna said to him coldly.

Hans walked over and bent down, lifting up her chin so she could look at him directly. "No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Getting back up, Hans walked over to the door.

"You won't get away with this," Anna said.

As he opened the door to leave, he looked back at her. "Oh, I already have." Once he left, Hans locked the door behind him, trapping her in the quickly freezing room.

Anna crawled over to the door and tried opening it. "Please, somebody help." Suddenly, the rest of her hair turned white and she collapsed on the floor, leaning against the door. "Please..."

Mephiles pulled his ear away from the window and glared at it. After hearing everything Hans just said, he was _extremely _pissed off for a reason he just didn't know. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for Anna because she didn't deserve anything like this, but what he did know was that he wanted to beat the shit out of Hans. Floating as close as he could to the window, Mephiles dissolved into black liquid and slid down the window pane into any crack he could find.

Anna started to tear up, thinking this was her end. She didn't see black liquid pouring in from the window, but she did see the curtains move as if something was pushing them a little. Wiping her eyes, she watched curiously, then in relief as Mephiles reformed back into his solid form.

"My foot is shaking it wants to kick his ass so bad," Mephiles said angrily.

"Mephiles, oh thank God you're here," Anna said.

"I wish I had two thousand feet, so I can put all of them up his ass," Mephiles continued his venting.

"Mephiles...?" Anna said, saying his name a little louder.

"I'm gonna kick his ass so hard, his nose will bleed."

"Mephiles!" Anna said, finally getting his attention.

Mephiles looked at her. "I'm pissed off, okay? I need to vent." He floated over and gently grabbed her arms. "Damn, you're ice cold," he said, cringing as he felt like his hands were getting frostbitten as he pulled her over to the fireplace.

Anna smiled at him. "I thought you said you wouldn't show your caring side again for some time?"

Aside from some barely understandable muttering, Mephiles didn't reply. His palms began glowing purple before he fired his laser at the firewood, relighting it.

Moving closer to the flames, Anna held her hands out to warm up. "Thank you. For helping me."

Mephiles just looked at the fire in silence for a few moments before replying. "No problem."

"Don't worry," she said before giving him a weak smile. "We'll both kick his butt when the first chance comes up."

Unaware of what was going on in the library, Hans made his way to where the council meeting between the other important people in Arendelle was.

"It's getting colder by the minute," the Duke of Weselton said. "If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death."

Hans entered the room, a pretend look of distraught on his face. "Princess Anna...is dead."

"What...?" the Spanish dignitary asked in shock.

"What happened to her?" the Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa," Hans answered.

"No! Her own sister," said the Duke.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms."

"There can be no doubt now, Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you," the Spanish dignitary said.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence both her and her beast to death," Hans said.

* * *

The unexpected sound of coughing and groaning startled Elsa, making her gasp and jump a little. Realizing it was only Gigantis waking up, she went over as close as she could and knelt down to check on him. "Jason, are you okay?"

Gigantis coughed again. "Where are we?"

"We're back in Arendelle, in a dungeon cell," Elsa replied.

Gigantis opened his eyes and tried to push himself off the ground using the palms of his hands, but when he tried he felt cold metal dig into the top of his wrists, causing him to grunt. "Agh! What the...?" He looked down and saw that his arms were shackled in cuffs and his hands were in-cased in the same hand shackles Elsa wore. "What is this scrap? Do they seriously think these wimpy-looking things can keep me tied down?" Using his feet, knees, and elbows, Gigantis pushed himself up.

"Well, that is the cuffs' purpose," Elsa said, not realizing his question was a rhetorical one. She looked at him with a small sign of concern in her face. "Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?"

"I'm fine, Elsa. Getting knocked out by a falling chandelier isn't gonna take me out of action." Gigantis looked around at his surroundings, seeing that most of the room was covered in frost, which was accumulating by the second. "You're really been hard at work, haven't you?"

"I guess. I'm just scared. This usually happens whenever I'm scared in a confined space."

With a swift motion, Gigantis yanked his arms forward, snapping the chains on both his arm cuffs and hand shackles. Although his arms were cuff-less, the hand shackles were still attached. There wasn't even a small section of chain attached to the hand shackles. "I guess that means you aren't doing that good."

Elsa sighed and looked at her hand shackles. "No, not really, but I guess after seeing what I've done to Arendelle and the fact that I accidentally harmed my sister I do deserve this kind of treatment."

Gigantis looked at her and shook his head. "No, no you don't. Look, I know you didn't do this on purpose, so don't go beating yourself up. Deep down inside, you're a caring and kind person, you just need to not let your fear control every aspect about you." The sound of cracking metal caught his attention. Looking down at her shackles, he saw they were breaking under the freezing cold pressure her powers were causing. A few seconds later, the shackles broke, allowing her to free her hands.

Elsa looked from his hands up to him and smiled. "You...you really mean that?"

Before Jason could reply, they both heard a voice coming from the other side of the cell's door. "Hurry up! She's dangerous." It most likely was one of the many guards since it didn't sound anything like Hans' voice.

"What's..." Elsa started to ask, but Gigantis shushed her. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Be careful," said a different voice.

"They've decided to kill us," Gigantis whispered back.

"How do you know that?" Elsa whispered back with a shocked and horrified look.

"It won't open!" a different guard shouted in frustration. That was followed up with something banging against the other side of the door repeatedly.

"Just call it a hunch," Gigantis replied, not whispering anymore. He started looking for a way out, taking notice of the wall with the window.

"It's frozen shut."

Elsa also looked at that wall. "Jason, I think if you slammed into that wall with enough force, you could break it," she whispered to him. The banging on the doors grew louder and it wouldn't be long before the guards finally got in.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He quickly increased his size to 8 feet, making sure not to grow too large. "Get behind me," he said. Once Elsa did as he told, he charged forward, slamming his shoulder into it. When he made contact with the wall, he smashed straight through it, landing face first into the snowy ground. Thankfully, his hand shackles broke under the freezing pressures and the impact with the wall.

Looking outside, Elsa saw that all her fearful emotions caused a blizzard to form. She dashed outside the large opening in the wall and ran past Gigantis into the storm. "Thank you," she shouted to him. Although she felt bad for abandoning him like this, she had to make sure that this time when she went to hide in the mountains that no one would be able to find them. As she disappeared into the blizzard, his kind words and the storm itself were slowing her down.

"Elsa!" Gigantis shouted, but once she disappeared into the blizzard, he had no idea where she could be. The storm was starting to get stronger, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to find her. Rising back up on his feet, Gigantis charged into the storm much like Elsa had, not hearing the sound of a door being broken open behind him.

Hans shoved past the four guards in front of him, only to find that the cell now had a huge, gaping hole in one of the walls and Gigantis running off into the storm.

"Prince Hans, do you want us to go out and get them?" one of the guards asked him.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll take care of this," Hans replied, glaring daggers at Gigantis.

* * *

Unaware of anything that was going on back in Arendelle, Kristoff, Sven, and Gzilla continued walking away from it. "Hey, where are we going?" Gzilla asked.

"The mountain, where else?" Kristoff asked. He wasn't in a pleasant mood, more like a glum, sad, and depressed one.

"Just wondering." A few seconds passed. "Why didn't you stay, I mean, why did we just leave?" G asked.

"Because there's nothing else I could have done. My part's done and now everything will go back to normal for me while Anna gets the life she deserves. She'll be married to a handsome prince and I'll be back to living by myself in solitude," Kristoff said.

"It doesn't have to end like this. Come on, just go back and prove your love to her. I'm sure that in the end she'll realize you two were meant to be and will reject Hans," Gzilla said.

"We aren't made to be! She's a Princess and I'm nothing but an orphaned, socially-impaired ice harvester, who doesn't even have a sled. Why on Earth would she, or anyone else for that matter, want anything to do with me?" Kristoff shouted, irritated by being persuaded into going back to Anna when he knew he would just be going to rejection. Although he was wondering why this happened to him. Why was he introduced to this fantastic girl, only for it to end in both of them going in separate directions.

Sven just happened to take a glance back at Arendelle so he could see it one last time when he saw what was going on down there.

"Because physical appearances and financial status aren't everything. The most important thing is who you are on the in..." Sven interrupted Gzilla by running in front of Kristoff and stopping right in his way.

"What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked. Sven started grunting and nudging him backwards with his antlers. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven let out a couple of loud grunts to try and get him to understand. "I don't understand you when you talk like that." Kristoff tried walking around him, but Sven wouldn't have any of that. The reindeer used his antlers to lift Kristoff into the air and forcibly started taking him back. "Stop it! Put me down!" Kristoff shouted in protest.

Gzilla just stared at the blizzard that was forming over Arendelle. "Uh, Kristoff..."

Sven dumped Kristoff on to the ground and started grunting again. "No, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love. Why can't both of you just understand and live with that?! I know I'm trying to!" Kristoff shouted.

"Uh, Kristoff..." Gzilla repeated louder than the first time.

"What?! What do you...? Kristoff stopped talking once he saw the blizzard over Arendelle. "Anna!" he shouted. With lightning fast reflexes, he hopped on to Sven's back. "Come on! Come on, boy!" he shouted as the reindeer rushed back to Arendelle.

Gzilla ran after them. A familiar scent was brought to him by the wind, one he recognized almost instantly. With new-found drive, speed, and determination, Gzilla sprinted across the terrain alongside Sven.

* * *

The sound of the door handle jiggling got both Mephiles and Anna's attention. "It's Hans!" Anna said, fearing that it truly was him.

Mephiles cracked his knuckles. "I'll handle him." He floated over to the door and hovered high enough so that he would be in direct view of his chest when he entered.

"He could be dangerous," Anna warned.

"Oh, I hope he puts up a good fight even after taking a blast to the chest," Mephiles said as he opened his palm and charged up his beam. The instant that door opened, Mephiles fired his palm beam.

"Woah!" Olaf shouted, instinctively ducking as the purple beam went over his head and struck the hallway wall, leaving a deep hole which spewed out smoke. Luckily, no one heard that. "Why did you do that?!" the snowman shouted, looking up at Mephiles in shock.

"Sorry, Olaf. We thought you were Hans," Anna said.

"He could be Hans in disguise," Mephiles said, lowering his hand to Olaf's level and began charging his palm laser again.

"It's not Hans in disguise, Mephiles," Anna said in annoyance.

Olaf laughed. "I'm not Hans. I'm Olaf."

"You can never be too careful," Mephiles said to Anna as he lowered his hand, ceasing the beam's charge and went back over to the fireplace.

Olaf simply shrugged off the fact that Mephiles nearly killed him and tried to make an excuse to do so. Once he grabbed his nose out of the lock, which he used to unlock the door, he placed it back in its spot on his face and walked into the library. "So, what happened with..." The sight of the fireplace immediately caught his attention. Fire and warmth! "Woah," he said, running over to the fireplace. "So this is heat. I love it," he said while staring at the flames.

"Olaf, get away from there," Anna said while the snowman leaned closer to the fire.

One of Olaf's hands caught on fire due to it being too close. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" Shaking his hand, Olaf managed to put the flame out before it spread over the rest of his wooden arm. Now that he had his first experience with warmth, he went over to Mephiles and Anna. "What happened to your kiss?" he asked Anna.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love," Anna replied glumly.

"He's a great big douchbag," Mephiles added, "who only wanted her for her kingdom and the power to rule." Looking at the floor, he muttered something softly under his breath, which no one but him actually heard. "First time I wish I hadn't been right about something..."

"But we ran all the way here...?" Olaf said over Mephiles' mutter. He was confused by the recent event regarding his princess friend.

"Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt," Anna told him.

Olaf ignored her, not wanting to leave her side until her curse was broken. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." He plopped himself down beside her. For the next moment, the room was completely silent. "Do either of you happen to have any ideas?"

Mephiles grunted, crossed his arms, and looked out the window. "Like I'd know anything about love..."

"I don't even know what love is," Anna said sadly.

"That's okay because I do," Olaf said. "Love is putting someone else's needs before your's, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever."

"How in the hell does that make sense?" Mephiles asked, looking back at the snowman. "If he did love her, why on earth would he just leave her here forever instead of just staying here so he can make sure she's alright?"

"It makes sense because since he loves her, he doesn't want to ruin her happiness by saying he loves her so that she's forced to chose between Hans or himself when she could just be happy without her even knowing he loves her," Olaf explained.

"Kristoff loves me?" Anna asked, suddenly just realizing it.

Olaf turned to look at her. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?"

"I don't think any of us know a thing about love," Mephiles said. "You especially," he said to Olaf.

Olaf was about to politely voice his disagreement about that statement when his face began to melt due to the warmth of the nearby flames. As his carrot nose started sliding off his face, he grabbed it and placed it back in its spot.

"Olaf, you're melting," Anna said.

"Some people are worth melting for," he said with a smile.

Anna smiled at the comment. Mephiles just rolled his eyes and looked away from what he called a 'sickeningly sweet moment.'

In order to prevent his face from losing its form, Olaf held it up by his cheeks. "Just maybe not right this second." All of a sudden, the raging blizzard outside blew open the window. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" he shouted before rushing over to it. "We're going to get through..." He noticed something outside that caught his attention as he was shutting the window, stopping him mid-sentence. "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something."

"What is it?" Mephiles asked, floating over to him so he could see for himself.

Olaf reached out and broke off one of the many icicles that were attached over the window and used it as a telescope. "It's Kristoff and Sven!" he shouted happily.

Mephiles snatched the icicle from Olaf so he could see as well. Peering through it, he not only saw those two, but Gzilla as well. "And G's with them!"

Olaf snatched the icicle back and peered through it again. "They're coming back this way!"

"They...they are?" Anna asked. New-found joy and optimism began flowing through her upon hearing the good news.

"Wow, Kristoff's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind," Olaf said, causing Mephiles to groan and facepalm.

"Help me up, guys. Please," Anna said as she tried to do so on her own.

"No, no, no, no, no," Olaf said as he and Mephiles returned to her side. "You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I can just signal them over here and open a portal for them to come up here," Mephiles said.

"I need to get to Kristoff," Anna said, seemingly ignoring Mephiles.

"Why?" Olaf asked, doing the same.

"I can just signal them over here and open a portal for them to come up," Mephiles repeated.

Olaf, still not listening, thought for a moment before realizing why Anna wanted to go. "Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjord like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" he shouted, helping Anna up.

"I can just...ah screw it; you two aren't even going to listen to what I have to say," Mephiles said before following them out of the library.

As they left the room, sharp icicles began growing all over the ceiling, extending down to dangerously close levels. The blizzard outside was starting to freeze the inside of the castle. "Look out!" Olaf shouted. Quickly, the three of them raced through the hallway as the walls and floor began to freeze behind them, seemingly following after them. Suddenly, huge spiked icicles formed in front of them, forcing them to stop. "Uh...back this way!" Olaf said, leading the others back the way they came until more icicle spikes started to form and block that way too. As the room began freezing over, all they could do was stay there and watch. "We're trapped!" Olaf said.

"No, we're not, at least we won't be if you actually listen to me," Mephiles said. He had a plan in mind.

Outside the castle gates, one of Mephiles' portal emerged out of thin air. Almost immediately after, Olaf, Anna, and Mephiles leaped out of it. "We made it!" Olaf said.

"Thanks, Mephiles," Anna said.

"Whatever, let's just get you to Kristoff," Mephiles said as he closed the portal before heading for the fjord with them.

Meanwhile, further out on the fjord, Kristoff, Sven, and Gzilla charged through the blizzard. "Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff told Sven. Gzilla kept urging himself to keep up with them despite feeling exhausted and tired.

Back with the others, Anna shouted for her true love so he could find her. "Kristoff!" The three of them reached the shore of the frozen fjord, but as they took their first few steps onto it, a powerful gust of wind blew through them. Due to Mephiles and Olaf's small size, they were easily picked up by the gust.

"No! Shit!" Mephiles shouted as he was violently lifted into the air against his will.

The gust was strong enough to tear Olaf's body apart when it lifted him into the air. "Keep going!" Olaf shouted to Anna before he and Mephiles were swirled around and carried off.

Anna watched this in horror and sadness, hoping both of them would be okay before struggling onward through the blizzard. "Kristoff!"

"Come on!" Kristoff encouraged Sven as they continued running and searching for Anna.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted. The wind, coupled with her weakened state, made it really hard for her to walk. As she struggled to continue forward, she looked down at her hands. They were starting to become covered in frost! "No!" she said, knowing she didn't have much time left before she would freeze over completely. Looking back up, Anna noticed a seemingly familiar-looking reptilian form up ahead. "G!" she shouted. "Please, help me!" Since he was nearby, that must mean Kristoff was close too since Mephiles said he spotted him alongside the mountain man.

Gigantis was still trying to search for Elsa when he heard the shouting. Turning around, he saw the form of a woman who was slowly trying to make her way over to him. Although he wanted to find Elsa, he knew that he didn't have any chance while this storm was going on. Giving up for now, he made his way over to the woman needing help, recognizing who she was from the sound of her voice.

Anna sighed in relief as she watch the form start walking in her direction. "Thank you so much, G. I need help finding Kristoff, do you..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw that this man-sized reptile wasn't Gzilla. Taking a couple steps back, nearly falling over, she gasped in fear. "You're not Gzilla!"

"No, I'm not G. I'm Jason; his and Mephiles' friend," Gigantis told her.

Anna sighed in relief when she heard that. "Oh, okay. You scared me at first. Please, help me. I need to find my true love or else I'm not going to make it."

"Sure, I'll help." Gigantis picked Anna off the ground and held her in his arms. She was extremely cold to the touch, but he ignored that and started running through the storm to find Kristoff as Anna called out his name.

Back with Kristoff, Sven, and Gzilla, the three of them were now racing alongside some of the frozen ships that have been stuck in the fjord ever since the body of water froze over. The ship they were running alongside of was partly on its side, forcing Sven and Gzilla to duck and weave to avoid smacking into anything. For Sven, this wasn't a challenge even with Kristoff on his back, but it slowed Gzilla down a little.

Either by the force of the winds or something else entirely, one of the ships in front of them fell over, causing a massive crack in the ice once it slammed against it. "Oh boy...!" Gzilla shouted as he and Sven jumped over it. Kristoff fell off Sven's back and landed with G on a piece of ice. When they both got up, they didn't see Sven. Hearing his grunts, they turned around and saw that he fell into the water.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted, worried about him. Sven managed to quickly pull himself out of the water and onto a nearby piece of broken ice. "Good boy," Kristoff said in relief.

"Come on, let's go!" Gzilla shouted, grabbing and pulling on his arm as he ran. Kristoff ran with the pull and was running alongside him in no time.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted. Looking down at her hands again, she saw that now they were frosted over. "Oh no..." she said.

Gigantis looked down briefly and saw it. "We'll get to him in time." Although he knew what would happen, he still wanted to try and comfort her.

"I hope so," she said before shouting again. "Kristoff!"

When Kristoff heard Anna's voice, he started running faster. "Anna!" he shouted back. The pounding of their feet as they ran on the ice, along with their combined weight, was starting to make the ice below crack. It was mostly cracking on Gzilla's side, since he weighed more, but it wasn't long before it cracked enough to break under his feet.

"Shit!" Gzilla shouted as the ice broke underneath him, causing him to fall in. He was wedged in the hole. Luckily, Kristoff managed to avoid the same fate. Not wanting to leave him behind, Kristoff skidded to a halt and ran over to him. "No! Go on!" G shouted to Kristoff, waving him away. "Go find her! Forget about me!" Hesitantly, Kristoff did as Gzilla said and ran off to find Anna. Gzilla started struggling and thrashing his body about as much as he could, as well as use his Atomic Ray, in order to break the ice and free himself before the freezing water killed him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Elsa was also struggling to walk through the blizzard. Despite having semi-created it due to her emotions, it wasn't making it easy for her to move while it was going on. As she struggled to continue escaping from Arendelle once again, she caught something approaching her from behind. It was Hans.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" the Prince shouted to her over the roaring winds.

Elsa stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Just take care of my sister," she shouted back.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," Hans explained.

"No," Elsa said. Unable to believe that was true, Elsa just shook her head. She couldn't have harmed her sister that badly.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized she killed her own sister and that he was telling the truth. She killed Anna.

"Your sister is dead...because of you," Hans said.

"No," Elsa repeated the word again. Her mind was in total distraught over the bombshell that was just dropped on it. Unable to stand due to the overwhelming emotions swirling around inside her, she fell to her knees, simultaneously ending the blizzard in that instant.

As soon as the blizzard dissipated, both Gigantis and Anna were able to see clearly again. Looking in front of them, they both saw Kristoff walking toward them. "Kristoff?" Anna called out to him, wondering if what she was seeing was real or a mirage called forth by her mind to calm her down.

"Anna!" he shouted, running over to her as fast as his legs could go.

When Gigantis placed Anna back on her feet, she found it very hard to move, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She didn't get very far before she heard something that caught her attention. She looked to her right, she saw Elsa weeping on the ground. "Elsa?" she asked quietly. Then she saw that Hans was standing over her body with his sword raised high above her. He was going to kill her!

Gigantis also saw this and let out a growl. He was going to stop Hans. He didn't think about how what he was doing would effect the entire ending as he charged at the evil Prince, but fate intervened by slipping him up.

Hans heard the growl, but Elsa apparently was too caught up in the grief his lie caused to even notice. He turned and watched Elsa's pet run madly at him, only to slip on the fjord's ice and fall face-first onto the ground. Hans smirked in amusement at the site, which only caused Gigantis to get even more pissed off. Gigantis got up in a rage, only for him to slip again because of it. When the beast finally got around to making it here, Hans would kill him, but first the former Queen Elsa must die.

Looking from Gigantis, to Kristoff, and finally back at her sister, Anna knew what she had to do. Using the last of her strength, Anna ran to Elsa. "No!" Anna shouted, using her body as a shield to block the sword's blade from touching her sister. Right after she did that, her body turned to ice. Hans' sword struck Anna's frozen solid body, but it didn't cause any damage to it. The force of the blow sent Hans flying backwards and knocked him unconscious.

Elsa turned around and looked up, only to see her sister completely turned to ice. "Anna!" she shouted in angst. She stood up and brushed her fingers caringly over Anna's cheeks "Oh, Anna. No..no, please, no." Elsa hugged her sister tightly, crying harder than ever.

Gigantis slowly walked over just as Kristoff, Olaf, and Mephiles reached her. All of them looked at the sight in despair. "Anna?" Olaf asked in saddened disbelief. Seconds later, Gzilla and Sven arrived and joined them in their looks of sadness. They wish they could do something to help, but they didn't know what to do.

As Elsa hugged Anna and cried, she wished none of this would have even happened and for the sister she loved to come back to her so she could make things right between the two of them. At that moment, Anna's body started thawing. Once all of the ice was gone, Anna was alive again. Elsa noticed this quickly. "Anna?"

Upon realizing the other was alright, they hugged each other tightly, both not wanting to let go. "Oh, Elsa," Anna said. The sight made everyone, aside from an unconscious Hans, happy and warm inside. Even Mephiles.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised since all she's ever done to Anna, that she can remember, was keep her distance and avoid her.

"I love you," Anna said.

Olaf's face lit up once he realized what caused Anna to thaw. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw..." Elsa said, finally realizing the solution to how she can control her magic. She looked at Anna with a smile. "Love. Of course," she said before looking at her hands.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, not quite sure what her sister was talking about.

"Love," was all Elsa said before raising her arms into the air. All of a sudden, the ice on the fjord began melting away. As the fjord thawed, the song "The Touch" by Stan Bush started playing from out of nowhere and continued as the bow of the ship everyone was standing on thawed and rose to the surface of the water, and all of the snow and ice across the kingdom melted away. Summer had finally returned to Arendelle at long last!

Everyone looked where the music was coming from. Mephiles looked back at everyone as the song continued playing on his iPhone. "What? A moment like that deserved a kick-ass song."

Anna looked at Elsa with a smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last," Olaf said as his body started to melt into a puddle.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy," Elsa said. Using her powers, she re-formed Olaf in a swirl of ice and snow, re-forming his body and giving him a little snow cloud that would keep him from melting.

"Haha, my own personal flurry!" Olaf laughed with joy.

Gzilla hugged Gigantis tightly. "Missed you, man."

Gasping for air a little, he nodded. "I can tell. You're suffocating me." Everyone laughed a little as G let go. "I missed you too." He looked at Mephiles. "Aren't you going to hug me too?"

Mephiles crossed his arms. "Get bent..." he said with a chuckle.

"Mephiles, that's no way to talk to a family member," Anna said in a playfully stern voice, making the demon's eyes widen.

Gigantis looked at Mephiles. "You consider me family?"

"Both of us," G said.

"What's the big deal about me thinking you two as family?" Mephiles asked.

"Because you haven't said anything that kind to us ever since you said you considered us your best friends, and that was two years ago," Gigantis said.

"And you acted like a mean person for most of the time we've known you," Anna added. Kristoff and Sven nodded in agreement.

The sound of groaning got everyone's attention. Hans was just coming out of unconsciousness and getting back on his feet. When he looked over at the others, he didn't not like what he saw. Kristoff was starting to go over to him with Mephiles floating beside him, and both Gigantis and Gzilla's dorsal plates had blue energy dancing across them as the inside of their mouths began glowing blue; preparing to blast him into oblivion.

With just the raise of her hand, Anna stopped all of them, letting them know she had this covered. Stopping before going any further, she turned to Mephiles and smiled, doing a 'come on' motion with her head to let him know to follow her. She and Mephiles approached Hans.

"Anna?" Hans said in surprise. "But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is your's," Anna said before turning to walk away from him. She then turned back around and punched him as hard as she could in the face, knocking him overboard. She looked at Mephiles with a sweet smile. "He's all your's."

As Anna walked back over to her sister and gave her a hug, Mephiles looked over the side of the ship and saw Hans. He opened a portal under him as fast as he could, causing Hans to fall in it before falling back onto the deck. Hans was still dazed from the blow he received from Anna, so he really didn't fight back when Mephiles grabbed his throat and yanked him back on his feet. "Do you know what 'x' equals?" Mephiles asked, squeezing Hans' throat as hard as he could without breaking his neck or killing him. Gigantis and Gzilla laughed, knowing exactly what Mephiles was about to say. Hans let out some confused and fear-induced noises as he stared into the demon's angry eyes. "Me, kicking your ass," Mephiles said, answering his own question. Releasing Hans' neck, Mephiles darted about Hans and gave him a swift, but hard kick to the ass. Everyone laughed as Hans was sent forward and tripped over the side, falling back into the water.

* * *

With the return of summer, everything resumed normality for everyone...aside from two certain men. As Prince Hans was carelessly shoved into a cell on-board the ship that would be returning to the Southern Isles, he knew he was in big, big trouble.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country," the French Dignitary said to Kai as the two men walked away from the jailed prince on the deck. "We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior."

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord," Kai said. As he started walking off the ship, he heard a familiar voice and began walking in the direction it was coming from.

"This is unacceptable!" protested the Duke of Weselton as he and his bodyguards were being escorted to their ship by Arendelle's own guards. "I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized." Once they reached Weselton's ship, Weselton tried once again to get the guards to let him go. "Ow!" he shouted, holding his beck in fake pain. "My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see?" He looked at the guards, who didn't reply or acknowledge him in any way. "No?" They weren't buying his act. "I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai, who followed the greedy, old Duke, approached him. "Oh, I have a message from the Queen." Upon opening the scroll he was carrying, he began to read the message out loud. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown," he said with a smirk, intentionally mispronouncing Weselton just to piss the Duke off.

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" the Duke shouted as the guards dragged him and his bodyguards onto his ship.

Hans took off the bucket his head was practically shoved into once he was pushed into the cell. The first thing he saw was Mephiles the Dark floating outside his cell. "What do you want?" he asked hatefully, remembering that this was the being who gave his butt a kick.

"Don't give me that attitude, douchbag. You're lucky these bars are standing between me and my foot, and your ass," Mephiles said.

Hans simply rolled his eyes at the comment, knowing for a fact that Mephiles couldn't reach him in here. "Whatever, just get to the point."

"If you _ever _come back here, I will kill you in the most agonizing and slow way I can think of, and then torment and torture your soul for all eternity. I will make you suffer unimaginably in both the present world and the spiritual world until the day I send you to Hell where you belong, if I ever decide to, that is," Mephiles said. "So please, return as soon as you can, because I would be very entertained by making you beg for death and hear you scream like a girl."

After hearing the threat, Hans shuddered. Quickly catching himself doing so, he shook his head and acted like it didn't affect him at all. "You...you must really like your Queen..."

"Her? Hell no. For one thing, you hurt Anna emotionally, which made me actually feel sad for her. Sad! I'm a demon! I'm not supposed to feel sadness for anything! So you can understand how I would get _really _pissed off by who or what that caused said sad event to happen." Mephiles lunged at the cell bars and growled at the Prince while trying to rip the bars off. This caused some crew members on the ship to come see what was going on, although they wouldn't stop the demon after what Prince Hans tried to do to Arendelle's Queen.

Taken by surprise, as well as being scared out of his wits, Hans leaped back and pressed his body against the cell wall. "Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, covering his face.

The sight of the fear he caused made Mephiles laugh. Releasing his grip on the bars, the demon lowered the flesh muzzle and revealed his hidden mouth. Hans gasped at the sight of. In the deepest, scariest voice Mephiles could vocalize, he told Hans a slightly modified movie quote with an evil smirk. "I kill firstborns while their mommas watch. I turn cities into salt. I even, when I feel like it, rip the souls out from little girls. And from now to kingdom come, the only thing you can count on in your existence is that I will come for you, and you will never see it coming..." As he spoke those words, his head slowly spun clockwise while his body remained still.

Hans fainted, causing Mephiles to laugh once again. "I do love that quote, even if I do have to change it up," Mephiles said as he floated off the ship. Everyone who had been watching the scene quickly got out of his way, not wanting to anger the demon.

As the demon floated across the crowded street, Anna passed him as she dragged a blindfolded Kristoff along by his arm. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," she repeated excitedly over a dozen times as she ran.

"Okay, okay. Here I come," Kristoff said with a chuckle as he tried keeping up with her so he wouldn't trip and fall. It was quite a difficult task since he was blindfolded. Just when he thought he was doing a good job, he ran into a pole. "Ah! Pole!"

"Oops. Sorry," Anna said. Helping him get out of its way, she continued leading him until they reached a specific section of docks. "Okay. Here we are." A few seconds went by before she realized Kristoff still had the blindfold on, which she removed. "I owe you a sled."

The sight of the new sled parked in front of Kristoff left him in total shock. "Are you serious" he asked while Sven strutted in front of it, striking a pose.

"Yes! And it's the latest model," Anna said eagerly.

"No. I-I can't accept this," Kristoff told her.

"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna said.

"What? That's not even a thing," Kristoff retorted.

"Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Kristoff answered, picking Anna up and spinning her around. "I could kiss you!" Realizing what he just said, he quickly put Anna down. Both of them were awkwardly silent until Kristoff tried to make the situation less embarrassing. "I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek, silencing him. "We may." They kissed, signifying that now they were officially a couple.

Not that far from the happy couple, Olaf was running through the village square, his little snow cloud following him closely. Since he now could experience summer like everyone else, he was happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Summer!" he said in excitement. Noticing some colorful-looking flowers, he decided to go over and sniff them. "Ooh. Hello." Bending over, Olaf sniffed in their scent, as well as their pollen. The pollen caused him to sneeze, shooting his nose off his face like a torpedo.

The carrot nose didn't get too far though, because it was now in Sven's mouth. Olaf watched in distraught as the reindeer swallowed the carrot whole. As Olaf walked away, saddened by the fact his nose was gone forever now, Sven quickly ran over to him and stuffed the nose back on Olaf's face. Olaf hugged his reindeer friend and laughed, glad that his friend decided to return his nose.

Close to the flower shop was a bakery where Mephiles was currently stuffing his face full of cookies and pieces of different cakes, all while Gzilla stood nearby and watched. Anna kept her promise and, with Elsa's permission, had the bakery chefs make all kinds of sweets for Mephiles.

Gzilla looked at all the cookies the demon had. "Can I have one?" he asked, reaching for one of the chocolate chip cookies.

Mephiles turned to his friend and let out a loud hiss. Gzilla pulled his hand back immediately. "No! My food!" Mephiles said, pulling the plate of chocolate cookies away from the reptile. G bonked Mephiles over the head with his fist. "Ow! Okay, okay, you can have a couple..." Mephiles said, rubbing his head.

"Thank you," Gzilla said with a smirk before taking a couple cookies and eating them.

In the castle's courtyard, Elsa and Jason stood by each other in the center, surrounded by many of Arendelle's people. Jason switched clothes early on, so now he was wearing regular pants, boots, and a white Great White Shark T-shirt.

Elsa asked her people with smile. "Are you ready?" she asked them. Her question was met with loud cheers, signaling they were. With a stomp of her foot, Elsa used her magic to cover the courtyard's ground with a sheet of ice, creating an ice rink. As everyone started skating around, Elsa turned to Jason and smiled at him. "Thank you for never leaving my side back there even when I told you to, and for always believing me and everything else," she said, kissing his cheek.

Jason blushed and smiled. "Uh...what was that for?"

Anna, who saw the whole thing, slid over to them. "Ooooh, Elsa's got a boyfriend," she said in a teasing, but playful manner. It was then that she started slipping, but Elsa caught her before she fell.

Now Elsa was blushing. "He's not my boyfriend, Anna. We're just...friends."

Jason nodded. "Yeah...we're just friends." Although he wanted to be more than friends with her, he knew that Elsa probably wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet and would probably spend a whole lot of her time with Anna, but he could wait.

Anna rolled her eyes, not believing either one of them. "Then why did you kiss his cheek?" she asked, smirking.

"Because I was thanking him. And thank you for trying to bring me back and for caring enough to come get me," Elsa told her.

"Aren't you going to kiss my cheek too?" Anna laughed.

Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes." She quickly kissed her sister's cheek and went back to being serious. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you for quite some time. I wasn't trying to be mean on purpose, I just...didn't want to hurt you with my powers. I guess I didn't realize I really was hurting you, but in a different way."

"Hey," Anna said, hugging Elsa tightly. "I understand, and I forgive you." She turned and looked at all the people around them having fun. "I like the open gates."

"We are never closing them again," Elsa said with a smile. "Now come on , you two, and join the fun." Using her powers, Elsa created skate blades made of ice underneath Anna and Jason's boots.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate..." Anna said.

"Neither do I. I'll most likely fall and bust my face," Jason said.

"It's not hard, I'll teach you both," Elsa said. She grabbed both of them by the hand and gently pulled them along the ice. "Come on, I know you can do it."

As the three of the slid across the ice, Sven and Kristoff slid right past them. "Look out, reindeer coming through," Kristoff told everyone in their way.

Gzilla and Mephiles watched from off the ice as Jason skated alongside Elsa. He seemingly had the hang of skating, so he started skating around until he realized he didn't know to stop. As he started skating out of control, G and Mephiles laughed. Thankfully, Kristoff helped him stop.

Anna was skating much slower than Jason, taking it more cautiously. "I got it. I got it." Then she started slipping. "Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!" she said, panicking a little. Elsa helped her retain her balance as Olaf skated over to them.

"Hey, guys," the little snowman said before helping Anna out.

"That's it, Olaf," Elsa said as she watched.

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot..." Olaf said instructionally.

Flying high above, the Fire Bird was heading straight for the castle. When Elsa brought back summer, she had been napping, so when she woke up and saw that all the snow was gone, she was both confused and angry. Just as she was preparing to fly off to cooler parts, she felt a freezing breeze in the wind and decided to check it out.

Out in the fjord, the ships sailing away from Arendelle were the first to see the Fire Bird's approach. Their shouts ranged from fear to amazement as the massive avian flew over the castle courtyard, squawking in hostility. Once the people in Arendelle saw and heard the Fire Bird, they screamed and went for safety as fast as they could. All except one.

"I've got this," Jason said as he slid over to the courtyard's gates. "I was hoping I'd get a rematch."

The Fire Bird watched as one of the small creatures started walking toward her without fear. When the creature was on the narrow strip of beach close to the castle, he amazement turned into anger as she watched it charge at her, morph into a familiar form, and grew in size.

Thanks to his running charge, and the fact that he took the avian kaiju by complete surprise, Gigantis was able to lunge into the air and headbutt her square in the chest. He noticed that although the wound there was looking much better, the squawk of pain she let out confirmed it was still a weak spot.

When Gigantis landed in the water, the Fire Bird flew over his head. The moment he turned to face her, a stream of flames flew out of her mouth and washed over his chest. The pain made him roar in anger, but before he could release his Atomic Ray, the Fire Bird cut off her flame breath and quickly flew over him again, narrowly dodging the blue beam. As Gigantis turned to face her again, she flew over to a different side and blasted him with her flame breath again.

Every time Gigantis would try and turn to the direction the Fire Bird was in, she would just move to another position and bathe him in fire. She squawked in delight at how well he plan was working. This time when she released her flames, she saw Gigantis just stood there and his dorsal plates crackled with blue light and energy. Knowing what he was going to do, the Fire Bird quickly flew to a different side.

Gigantis took her by surprise when he released his Atomic Ray into the sky and started spinning in a circle. She wasn't fast enough to avoid the beam when it reached her. Her healing chest wound was damaged again, but the beam moved across her body and sliced into her left wing membrane. She howled in pain as she fell from the sky, her damaged wing unable to keep her in the air. She fell into the knee-high part of the ocean, but that didn't keep her from smacking against the seafloor. Ignoring the pain, the Fire Bird tried to get up before Gigantis could reach her, but it was too late.

A mighty kick to her face placed by Gigantis sent her skimming across the surface like a rock for a couple yards before she sunk beneath the waves. Gigantis was heading straight for her as fast as he could, but he didn't get to her fast enough before she was back on her feet. Although he was now in water that covered half of his chest, it was at the base of the Fire Bird's neck. He ignored the stream of flames that washed over his neck and chest as he charged up another Atomic Ray and blasted her. The beam struck her submerged chest and pushed her back for a small distance. She kept releasing her flames into the sky until the beam pushed her under the waves.

Gigantis knew this fight was his due to the fact that the Fire Bird probably didn't know how to swim. He checked on the departing ships to make sure they were okay. Thankfully, when the Fire Bird was kicked out here, the waves she created pushed the ships farther away rather than damaged the vessels. Seeing that they were safe and out of harm's way, he dived into the water after his opponent.

Once the pain subsided, the Fire Bird opened her eyes and saw she was now sinking to the seafloor. Since she flew at high altitudes, as well as her great size, she had a great set of lungs. She could probably hold her breath longer than most mammals, but she wouldn't be able to stay under for too long. Panicking, the Fire Bird flapped her arms in an attempt to get to the surface, but all that did was make her sink faster. Suddenly, an enormous mass slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her.

Gigantis moved much faster underwater than he did walking in it, so he was able to take her to the deepest part of the fjord in no time, but the Fire Bird regained her wits quicker than he expected. Her claws ripped into his flesh, sending loose scales and blood into the water. The blue flashes from his dorsal plates made her stop and brace for his Atomic Ray, but he wasn't going to use that. With a simple thought, he sent the nuclear energy he gathered up in his body outward through his touch.

As the nuclear energy surged from Gigantis' hands into the Fire Bird's body, she let out cries of pain and agony as the energy surged throughout her veins and nerves. Just as she thought she would lose feeling in her body, the pain stopped. She looked at his face and tried to strike his head with her beak, but before she even got close, an enormous shockwave of nuclear energy surged out of his body, slammed into her's, and sent her zooming toward the seafloor, creating a crater on impact. The Fire Bird shrieked in agony. Her body was badly burnt, pieces of skin were falling off it as she tried to move. Even though she still had a little bit of air left in her lungs, it wouldn't do her any good because she wasn't able to move. All she could do was watch as Gigantis swam toward her.

Gigantis' feet slammed against the seafloor as he walked over to his downed opponent. Seeing the condition she was in, he knew she wouldn't be causing trouble for anyone anymore. Planning on leaving her there to suffer like she did to him, Gigantis started turning around, but he stopped. As he looked at her, he realized what he was doing would be cruel. True, she did give him a concussion of immense proportions, but she wasn't an evil creature. She was just an animal who was looking for territory. Deciding that he couldn't just leave her to suffer and die a slow death, Gigantis prepared to put her out of her misery. He charged up his Atomic Ray and blasted her through the chest. The beam sliced through her body after a moment passed, destroying her heart.

He looked around at the surrounding area and noticed some large rocks nearby. Grabbing some, he made a sort of grave marker close to her body. Once he was done, he swam up to the surface.

Hans watched Gigantis surface and wade back to shore. From that moment, he realized he'd have to _really _think over his plan for revenge.

Once he was back on land, Gigantis shrunk down to six feet and morphed back into Jason. As Jason walked back into the courtyard, everyone aside from his friends started backing away from him as he approached.

Seeing the fear her people had of him for his power, Elsa ran over to Jason and faced everyone else. "People of Arendelle, there's no need to fear your official Protector." She then hugged him to show he wasn't a threat. "You will be our official Protector, right?" she asked while looking at him.

Jason looked at her and thought about it. He heard Anna shout "stay," which got the other townspeople chanting the word. Then he looked at Gzilla and Mephiles for their opinion because this would slightly affect them as well. They both nodded, although Mephiles was hesitant to do so at first.

"Please stay," Elsa said, getting him to look back at her. "There could be more...um...what did you call giant monsters? Kaiju?" He nodded and she continued. "There could be more kaiju out there and we wouldn't be able to protect ourselves against them if they come here. We need you."

Unable to say no to her and all of these people, Jason looked at the crowd as Elsa stopped hugging him to stand beside him. "I'll stay," he said. Everyone started cheering happily. "But." Everyone went silent to hear what more he was going to say. "My friends G and Meph get to stay here too."

Elsa nodded. "They can stay as well; after all, I wouldn't want to separate you from the people you care about. All three of you can live with me and Anna in our castle."

"Deal," Jason said with a smile, causing everyone to cheer once more. Jason was going to have many adventures with his friends in the coming years, but those are stories for another time.

* * *

High up on the North Mountain, Elsa's ice castle still stood despite the snow around it being gone. It would probably stay there forever, which the new owner hoped or else he wouldn't have a place to live. Marshmallow, having survived his fall, made it inside the castle before Elsa thawed everything. Even though his leg had been sliced, he managed to put it back together, but it made him limp. As he walked through the room, his foot kicked something, causing him to stop. Looking down, he saw it was Elsa's crown. He leaned over and picked it up, placing it on his head. The icicle spikes all over his body retracted inside of him as he smiled. From now on, he would be the ruler of this castle. King Marshmallow.

The End...?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope every has enjoyed reading my 3-part adaptation of Frozen with my characters. I'm not done yet though. Tons of stories that take place after this (my own ideas) are coming soon, so stick around. Also, I'll be uploading a timeline about Jason/Gigantis' and this new Frozen's universes to show what happened previously in each universe. I won't be doing future events so I don't spoil this story. For future story updates, I'll either upload it early, but if I happened uploaded it past the 12th (ex: 12th of December), I will always upload a chapter on the 26th (ex: 26th of December).


	4. The Timeline of Gigantis

**Author's Note: **Hello, all. I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter up this soon, but neither did I. This timeline was originally going to be a separate tie-in story to this one, but after seeing that most of these events had almost NOTHING related to Frozen to justify it as being a crossover story, I decided to make up a story to base around it so it could be placed here. I like to think I did a good job with the side-story (the timeline story is the main story). **An important note:** when you see a monster with (App: ) next to it's name, that is just the version of the monster it looks like. That doesn't mean it has the same powers or abilities as the version I've based it's appearance on, though. Since I wasn't originally planning to make the timeline a part of this, I'll also be putting up the 5th chapter (I like to think of these chapters as episodes) on the 26th. Oh, and for all you Twilight Zone fans, I've included a micro homage to one of my favorite episodes (It's really hard to pick out, so I'll give you a hint as to what it is: Anthony's family name in the episode "It's a Good Life."). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

Godzilla and all of the Toho monsters and alien species are copyright Toho, King Kong and (to some extent, I think) Mechani-Kong are copyright Universal Studios, Ultraman and the Ultra-series monsters and aliens are copyright Tsuburaya Productions, Gamera and the Daei monsters and alien race are copyright Kadokawa-Daei, Yonggary is copyright Yonggu-Art Movies (I may be wrong on that, but I'm not sure), Yetrigar, Batragon and the character Dr. Demonicus are copyright Marvel Comics, Frozen and its characters are copyright Disney, and Jason/Gigantis, Gzilla, and Mephiles (my version of the character) belong to me.

* * *

_Arendelle, Norway_

_July 1788; 3 days after Elsa returned summer_

It was moving day for Jason, Gzilla and Mephiles. The day after the celebration of summer's return, Jason and his friends returned to Monster Island to explain that they were going to be living somewhere else. While Jason went to tell his adopted parents, Gzilla and Mephiles went to the scientists stationed on Monster Island to tell them, as well as the United Nations. Jason's family had mixed reactions to it. Godzilla, his adopted father, was proud that his son found new territory for himself, but both Autumn, his adopted mother, and Junior, his little brother, were both happy and sad about Jason leaving.

The scientists on Monster Island didn't believe Gzilla and Mephiles at first when they were told. That soon changed when Mephiles opened a portal to the _Frozen _universe they were moving into so that one of the scientists could go in for a look. When the scientist returned, he confirmed what Mephiles and Gzilla said was true. The man asked if Mephiles could explain how he was able to cross different universes so that humans could try to replicate the process. Mephiles replied to him with this: "so that you humans can screw around and try to change past events? I'd rather watch those god-awful _Twilight _movies than do something that stupid."

Gzilla and Mephiles called the United Nations with a secured phone line and told them the news, which the scientists backed up as being truthful. A vote was placed among the members on whether it would be alright to have their Earth Defender leave for another universe, but Gzilla and Mephiles made a suggestion of having a form of communication between the two universes, the UN members agreed. Jason, Gzilla and Mephiles had to wait on Monster Island for a few days because the United Nations shipped a Wi-Fi/cell phone tower to the island for them to take and build upon arriving in Arendelle. The purpose for that was to allow Jason to have Wi-Fi and cell service so that if a kaiju was attacking a city in his universe, he could be notified to come defeat it.

Once the tower came, the three friends returned to Arendelle. Elsa immediately asked them what the disassembled tower was once she saw it and Jason explained its purpose to her, asking if it would be alright if they built it in her kingdom. Elsa agreed to it, seeing as how it wouldn't cause any harm to her kingdom or her people. After that was out of the way, she and Anna gave Jason, Gzilla and Mephiles a tour of the castle which ended at their new rooms. Mephiles opened three separate portals to their old rooms on Monster Island so they could start moving their things in. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven (who came to visit), and Olaf offered to help, but Jason and his friends politely said they didn't need help.

Jason had almost everything placed where he wanted in his new room. It was a 20 X 14 room with tan walls and wooden floors. There were two windows; one in the front and one on the left wall. His new bed was moved against the front wall right in the center of the wall. The bed's plain bedsheets were replaced with his _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _Autobot sheets and his two cabinet shelves that were filled with Godzilla, kaiju, and Transformer figures were across from his bed in the right side of the room, close to the door. His entertainment center with his HD TV, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U and Blu-Ray Player was at the end of the opposite side of the room facing his bed and his bookshelf filled with video games was a few feet to the left beside the entertainment center while one of his three three-rowed DVD/Blu-Ray shelves was to the right of the entertainment center and the other two in the a few feet across from it against the left wall. His large dolphin floor mat was in the center of the room and his posters of Godzilla, other kaiju and Transformers were hung all over the walls.

He only had two more things to get before he was officially moved in, and those were his two shelves filled with his books and graphic novels. He morphed into Gigantis and increased his height to eight feet, making sure to watch his head so he didn't bump it against the ceiling. When he entered the portal, he was gone for a few minutes. He exited carrying the book shelf as careful as he could and walked it over to the right side of the door, placing it against the wall. He went back in the portal and came out with the other, but he as he carried it into the room, a large white binder fell off the shelf. Gigantis didn't notice it or hear it fall as he placed it to the right of its partner shelf. He wiped his forehead. "Okay Mephiles, I'm done!" he shouted while morphing back into Jason.

The portal slowly closed. Jason watched it with some sadness, realizing he was getting homesick despite the fact that he could go back whenever he wanted to. Jason sighed a little as he got up and walked over to his DVD/Blu-Ray shelves to make sure everything was there.

Elsa walked into the room, amazed at everything he had. She saw a poster of a brown creature with bull-like horns on either side of its head as well as a small horn on its nose, a spiky chest, and a really long tail. Underneath it was probably the creature's name, but it was written in a language she couldn't read. "Wow, I never knew you had so many things," she said, getting his attention.

"Oh, hi Elsa," he said, turning to her. "Yeah, I got a lot of stuff. I'm moved in now, so...this is where I'll be living now..."

Elsa went over to him. "I'm not keeping you here against your will, am I?"

"No, no," he said, noticing she looked worried. "I'm just a little homesick. It should pass in a while."

"Oh," Elsa replied. She gave him a short hug. "I know this probably isn't as exciting of a place compared to where you come from, but it really does mean a lot to me that you came."

"That's why I came," Jason said, smiling at her.

"Can I look around?" she asked.

"Sure."

Elsa walked around the room, looking at all the posters and items he had. When she felt her foot run into something on the floor, she looked down and saw a large white binder. "What's this?" she asked, picking it up. Like the poster, it was in a language she couldn't read.

Jason walked over to her and saw that she held a "book" he made. "Oh wow. That's a book I made myself. It's about the events regarding kaiju that happened in my universe throughout the years."

She opened the binder and saw there were tons of pages inside. As she skimmed through it, she saw some pages were filled with nothing but words while others had pictures accompanying the words. "Looks like this took you quite a long time," she said. "I wish I could read it, but I can't read what's written."

Jason looked at her, a little confused. "You can't?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Wait here, I'll show you something," she said as she left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a book from the library. "Here, this is what I can read." She opened the book up for him to see the pages.

Jason looked at the pages and saw that it was written in a language he wasn't able to read. He didn't know it, but it was written in Danish. Since Danish was the standard written language of Norway from the 16th to the 19th centuries, there weren't any books written in English. "Oh. Well...I could read it to you, if you'd like."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Sure. I already did my queenly duties and I'd love to know more about your universe."

"Okay," Jason replied. He took her over to his bed and they sat on it. "Well, might as well start out with the title," he said before he started reading his "book."

* * *

**The Timeline of Gigantis**

**Written by Jason Gojira**

65 Million Years Ago

• King Ghidorah (App: Grand King Ghidorah) arrives on Earth and wipes out the dinosaurs, causing the Mesozoic Extinction. The Earth creates Gigamoth (App: G Neo ver.) to protect the Earth from devastation. Gigamoth fights Ghidorah, but her larval form is easily beaten. Gigamoth cocoons herself onto the Tree of Life and emerges as in her imago form. She fights the dragon again, but is separated into Mothra (App: G Neo ver.) and Battra (App: G Neo ver.), and King Ghidorah flees into the stars, missing a piece of his flesh. Mothra heads to an island in the South Seas and Battra heads for a different island in the South Seas that will later become Adnoa Island.

• A Millennian (App: Millennium ver.) ship searching for King Ghidorah in order to study the space dragon's powers so the alien's dying race can create better bodies for themselves crash-lands in the ocean after its engine fails.

78,000 Years Ago

• An alien race from the planet Mars called the Elias finally arrive on Earth to make the planet their new home after King Ghidorah attacked Mars, making it a wasteland. The Elias live in peace, with Mothra (not the one from 65 million years ago) guarding over them. When the Elias try to control the weather via a weather machine, they invoke the wrath of Battra. Mothra battles her brother to protect her people, who view Mothra as a goddess and worship her, but the their fight results in the destruction of the machine and the creation of the weather-controlling monsters Shiigan (App: G Neo ver.), Dagarah (App: G Neo ver.) and his pollution-eating Barem (App: Rebirth of Mothra 2), and Razin (App: G Neo ver.). The two moths team up to combat the monsters, but in the end, Battra is killed by Razin. The city of the Elias, as well as their civilization as a whole, are wiped out except for three Elias women. Shiigan, Dagarah, and Razin are sealed away by Mothra. Two of the three surviving Elias, Moll and Lora, side with Mothra and return with her to her island, which they dub Infant Island. Belvera, the other survivor, sides with Battra, but ends up getting trapped in an ancient Elias building and falls into suspended animation. Moll and Lora scatter the three remaining pieces of the weather machine across the world in an attempt to keep them out of the wrong hands.

32,000 Years Ago

• The piece of King Ghidorah from 65 million years ago ended up falling into a crevice leading deep into the Earth where over time it regenerated into a brand new body with elements from the planet's inside mixed into its structure. The new Ghidorah, dubbed Death Ghidorah (App: Rebirth of Mothra ver.), breaks free from the depths of the planet and starts rampaging through early human settlements in Europe. The current Mothra (different Mothra than the one 78,000 years ago) senses the danger and goes off to stop Death Ghidorah, where she is nearly killed. The adult is saved by her newly hatched daughter, and both imago and larva manage to drive Death Ghidorah off. They follow the three-headed dragon and have a final confrontation in what will be Stockholm, Sweden. When Death Ghidorah opens up a massive fissure in the ground, the adult Mothra slams into him and both plummet into it. Using the last of her strength, the old Mothra seals herself and Death Ghidorah, closing the fissure. After mourning her mother, the Mothra larva returns to Infant Island.

10,000 Years Ago

• The tale of Yamato no Orochi begins, in which Orochi (App: Yamato Takeru, 1994 ver.) attacks mankind, but is defeated by the Sun God Utsuno Ikusagami (App: G Neo ver.), who comes to save humanity from extinction.

7,000 Years Ago

• In the kingdom of Simantica, the evil Queen's tyrannical rule over the kingdom causes Takashi Nomura, a simple laborer, to set out and end her evil rule after hearing that a kaiju roamed the land not too far from the kingdom. He and the kingdom's sorcerer leave Simantica and journey to where the monster is. When the Queen is told about Takashi's plan, she goes in search of a kaiju herself. Takashi finds the kaiju, Barugaron (App: G Neo ver.), and has the sorcerer explain the situation to the creature in order to get its help. Barugaron understands and agrees to allow Takashi to combine his human soul with that of his'. Unfortunately, the Queen has also merged her soul with that of a kaiju called Vagnosaurus (App: Godzilla Trading Battle ver.). Once Barugaron and the sorcerer return to Simantica, Vagnosaurus and Barugaron battle for the future of the kingdom. Barugaron kills Vagnosaurus, ending the Queen's rule. From that day on, Barugaron protected Simantica until it died.

3,000 Years Ago

• The battle for control over the continent of Lemuria begins between the Muans and the Atlanteans. In order to combat the Muan's guardian kaiju Manda (App: G Neo ver.), the Atlanteans create Gamera (App: 1995 Heisei ver.) and the Gyaos (Heisei ver.). In retaliation, the Muans create Zigra (App: Dark Horse Comic ver.), but due to its intense ravenous behavior, they placed it in suspended animation and locked it up in a chamber deep beneath their city. The great war ends when the various flocks of Gyaos turn on their creators and start eating them. Gamera tries to save them, destroying many Gyaos in the process, but that Muans cause the entire continent of Lemuria to sink into the ocean, causing Gamera to become trapped in the city of Atlantis as the remaining Gyaos flee into space. The Muans begin to adapt to their new underwater life style, creating the Mu Empire. Some of the Muans separate from the Empire and burrow underground, creating the kingdom of Seatopia.

2,500 Years Ago

• Horrified by way humanity has slowly swayed away from religion over the past thousand years, a monk by the name of Fu-han travels to the temples of Balkzardan (App: G Neo ver.), the Being of Light, and Jyarumu (App: G Neo ver.), the Being of Shadow, to awaken them. Unfortunately, instead of wiping out the sinners, Balkzardan and Jyarumu immediately begin fighting each other. For many days, the two kaiju fought until one day they disappear in a massive explosion after unleashing a final attack on each other. This causes the kaiju to merge into a horrific, pulsating blob. It took an hour of absorbing countless organisms and forests before it exploded, releasing a kaiju called Bagan (App: G Neo ver.). Bagan starts killing every living organism in his path as he rampages across the Chinese countryside. The demon-like kaiju's presence brings Mothra, Battra, Utsuno Ikusagami, and the Azumi guardian King Caesar (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.) to fight him. The battle lasted for what seemed like forever, with Battra dead and the other guardians mortally wounded, but Bagan was defeated when they sealed him into the Earth.

1513

• The legend of Gojira begins on Odo Island.

1944

• American soldiers stationed on Lagos Island in the South Pacific engage a Japanese garrison, which attracts the attention of two male Godzillasaurs (App: G Neo ver.). Both armies retreat, but while the Americans try to fight the dinosaurs, the Japanese retreat into the jungle. The American troops are killed by the now-angry Godzillasaurs, but they did lure them to the beach where American landing forces engage them. The Godzillasaurs kill all of the landing forces, but a battleship out at sea horribly wounds one Godzillasaurus, sending both theropods retreating to the jungle. Before the Japanese garrison pulls out, they go to the Godzillasaurs and pay their respects with salutes, calling them both saviors. The dinosaurs are left in peace after that.

1945

• On August 6th, the Atomic Bomb is dropped on Hiroshima, Japan right at the time a group of Japanese scientists are examining the recently delivered heart of Dr. Frankenstein's monster in a close by facility.

• On August 9th, the second Atomic Bomb is dropped on Nagasaki.

• The Muans stumble upon a Japanese A-403 submarine and find its human captain and crew gone. When they discover blueprints for a submarine called the Gotengo, the Mu Empress and the High Priest fear that humans could possibly reach them with it. Seeing how destructive mankind has become over the years, the Muans didn't want them coming anywhere near their kingdom, so they prepare building up their army.

1954

• An Atomic Bomb test is conducted on Lagos Island, which mutates the two Godzillasaurs into Godzillas (App: G Neo ver.). The one that was wounded by the Americans in 1944 swims through the ocean and causes numerous shipwrecks near Japan. This Godzilla soon makes landfall on Odo Island on a stormy night and destroys the village. The next day, it appears again in plain sight of the villagers and an expedition team sent to learn what was causing all the shipwrecks before returning to the ocean. It isn't long before Godzilla makes landfall in Japan, attacking Tokyo briefly before returning to Tokyo Bay. A barrier of power lines filled with 300,000 volts of electricity is built around the heart of Tokyo over the coming weeks, but it proves useless when Godzilla returns. The monster breaks through the city's only defense and destroys Tokyo, killing millions. After seeing the destruction Godzilla's caused, the famous scientist Dr. Serizawa agrees to use his Oxygen Destroyer to put an end to the monster. The Oxygen Destroyer is used in Tokyo Bay which kills both Godzilla and Serizawa.

1955

• Another Godzilla, presumably the second one that lived on Lagos Island, turns up on Iwato Island fighting Anguirus (App: G Neo ver.). The two titans fall off a cliff ledge into the ocean, disappearing for days until Godzilla reappears in Osaka. Anguirus follows him and the two continue their battle, causing the city to be destroyed. Godzilla ends up winning by ripping out Anguirus' throat, leaving the spiked monster in a comatose state. Godzilla, thinking he's killed Anguirus, leaves the kaiju for dead and returns to the ocean. Anguirus is taken to a research facility in Hokkaido. Weeks later, Godzilla is discovered living on a nearby iceberg which has floated close to Japan waters. The JSDF send fighter jets to bomb the iceberg and bury Godzilla inside under tons of ice.

1956

• Nuclear testing awakens dozens of ancient insects called Meganulons (App: G Neo ver.) which take residence in a the small mine of Kitamatsu, Japan. Miners start disappearing, causing people to believe one of the original missing miners, Goro, is the killer. That's proven wrong when a Meganulon appears in the village. The JSDF arrives to kill the creatures, but when Shigeru, one of the miners, assists, he finds something much worse in the bowels of the mine: a gigantic egg that a giant pteranodon, soon to be called Rodan (App: G Neo ver.), hatches out of moments later. It begins eating the Meganulons before flying off around the globe. Rodan arrives in Tokyo and another Rodan is discovered, which joins its mate in destroying the city. The JSDF soon find their nest in Mt. Aso and begin bombing the volcanic mountain, causing it to erupt. Unable to live without each other, both Rodans die in the molten lava flow. Unknown to the military forces, the Rodans laid an egg, and it was still intact.

1957

• Aliens called the Mysterians arrive on the Earth undetected from the dark side of the Moon. Since their home planet, Mysteroid, was rendered unlivable after a nuclear war broke out between themselves, they've come to Earth looking for a new home. Saying they come in peace, they request a 3 kilometer strip of land and the right to marry Earth women (since they were now unable to breed amongst themselves due to Strontium-90 contamination). Upon finding out the Mysterians have already kidnapped the women they've selected for breeding, mankind declares war on the Mysterians. Conventional weaponry fails to make a scratch on the Mysterians' dome, causing the Mysterians to increase their demands to 10 kilometers of land and release their robot kaiju Moguera (App: Showa ver.) to attack a small village near Mt. Fuji. In retaliation, the flying battleships the ALPHA and the BETA are created and used in a second assault on the Mysterian dome, which also fails. The Mysterians increase their demands to 120 kilometers of land, but with the creation of the Markalite Cannons, humanity unleashes an all-out attack on the aliens. Even with their saucer fleet and Moguera, the Mysterians lose the war against humanity. With most of their fleet, as well as Moguera, destroyed, the remaining Mysterians flee to their station in outer space and leave forever. The JSDF collects the remains of Moguera for reverse-engineering purposes.

1958

• An expedition team is sent to Kitami River in Japan to discover how a certain species of butterfly native to Japan was found living in Siberia end up dead. This causes another expedition team, funded by the film company "20th Century Mysteries Solved," to be sent. When they get to a small village close by, they find out that the Obuke people claim their god, Varan (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.), killed the first expedition team. A small boy loses his dog and chases it into the forbidden area of the forest, causing the team and most of the villagers to chase after him despite the village priest's warnings. After finding the boy and his dog, they all run into Varan, who crawls out of his lake and attacks the village, returning to his lake after the village's destruction. The JSDF is called in, and they dump toxins into the lake to bring Varan out. Their plan works and Varan is driven out. As the military attacks the beast, Varan escapes by using the hidden membrane flaps under his arms to glide away. Days later, Varan emerges from Tokyo Bay and rampages through the city, heading for Haneda Airport. The JSDF trick Varan into swallowing barrels filled with a new kind of explosive gunpowder by tying them to flares as they parachute toward the monster from above. After swallowing three of the barrels, the fourth one is detonated just as it enters Varan's throat, causing the beast to fall over and retreat to the ocean. As it submerges, the JSDF detonate the remaining barrels, killing Varan.

1960

• There are reports of a strange deformed boy (App: G Neo Frankenstein) roaming around the streets and forests of the reconstructed Hiroshima. Doctors James Bowen and Sueko Togami come across the boy, but he disappears into the night. When the child is found and cornered in a small cave, Sueko and James take him back to their clinic. As the child grows larger and larger, one of the men that transported the heart of Frankenstein's monster to Japan, Yuzo Kawaji, arrives at the clinic and tells them about the heart, thinking there's a connection between it and the boy. Believing that the boy ate the heart, Bowen and Kawaji head to Germany to see Dr. Reisendorf, the man who had the heart before it was delivered to Japan. Kawaji and Bowen find out that if the child truly is a descendant of Frankenstein's monster it will grow any cut off limb back. When they return to Japan, Kawaji visits the boy at night with the plan to cut off a limb, but the arrival of TTV representatives who want to film the boy interrupt him. The lights the film crew uses angers the boy, who smashes the cell he was kept in (because he was getting so large and for safety measures) and escapes into the forest. That morning, the boy's severed hand is found moving around, proving that he is Frankenstein. Over the next few weeks, doctors Bowen and Sueko try to find Frankenstein in the Japanese wilderness while Kawaji studies the severed hand. On one of the nights Bowen and Sueko go to search for the monster, Kawaji discovers that the severed hand is now dead due to lack of protein. In a fit of rage, he throws the hand to some lab rats, who mutate into horrendous beasts later dubbed Deutalios (App: G Neo ver.) upon eating it. The Deutalios chase Kawaji into the forest, where he soon runs into Bowen and Sueko. The five Deutalios quickly corner the scientists, but they are saved by Frankenstein. Frankenstein fights off the monster rats, snapping all five of their necks by battle's end. The wounds he received in the fight are too much for him to handle, causing him to fall into the sea where it is presumed he drowned.

• Dr. Shinzô Mafune claims he's found a large dinosaur he calls Titanosaurus (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.) under the sea near the Ogasawara Islands, and that he's able to control it using hyper-sonic waves. His colleagues hear of his discovery, they call him mad and shun him from the scientific community.

1961

• When some men at sea crash land on Infant Island, an island used for nuclear testing, they are found by natives living on the island. The men are soon rescued and brought back to Japan, where they reveal that natives are on the island and that their special juice must have saved them from the effects of radioactivity. A research team funded by Japan and Rolisica led by Clark Nelson is sent to Infant Island to investigate the claims. Once on the island, linguist Shin'ichi Chūjō is attacked by vampire plants, but is saved by Moll and Lora. Once Clark hears about the two "fairies," he tries to kidnap them but is stopped by the others. When the expedition returns to Japan, Clark and his henchmen return to Infant Island and kidnap the Elias twins. Once back in Japan, Clark puts them in a show called the "Secret Fairies Show" and makes lots of money off of them. Mothra's egg hatches and the larva heads for Japan, destroying a great deal of Tokyo in her search for the Elias. Nelson flees the country with Moll and Lora, taking them to New Kirk City in Rolisica while Mothra cocoons herself against Tokyo Tower. Rolisica supplies the JSDF with Atomic Heat Ray Cannons to burn her cocoon, but when the assault is over, Mothra emerges unscathed and in her imago form. She flies off to New Kirk City, destroying most of it in her search. Nelson is killed and the Elias are taken to the airport where the Mothra symbol is painted on the runway. Mothra lands there and the Elias are returned to her. Before returning to Infant Island with Mothra, Moll and Lora thank everyone for helping them. Mothra creates Fairy Mothra (App: G Neo ver.) for Moll and Lora as transportation and defense.

1962

• When Mr. Tako, head of Pacific Pharmaceuticals, hears that on Farou Island a large monster god exists, so he sends Osamu Sakurai and Kinsaburo Furue to see if it's true so he can use the monster to gain publicity. Meanwhile, Anguirus comes out of his comatose state and breaks free of the laboratory he was kept in. Anguirus makes a beeline to the iceberg which holds Godzilla, and out of respect for Godzilla, frees him. Both monsters go their separate ways. Sakurai and Kinsaburo arrive on Farou Island and convince the natives to let them stay, hearing the roars of their god, King Kong (App: Peter Jackson ver.). As they searched the island, Kinsaburo is hurt in a rock slide and is taken back to the village. A native boy and his mother are sent to get some Soma Berries (a new kind of sedative-producing berry) for the man, but a giant octopus arrives and traps them in the hut. The octopus unexpectedly draws the attention of a large theropod dinosaur called Gorosaurus (App: Showa ver.) out of the jungle. Gorosaurus ends up killing the octopus and starts eating it. The natives attack the dinosaur with their spears in order to distract it and allow the boy and his mother to escape. The sound of the battle brings King Kong, who battles Gorosaurus. The battle ends when Kong breaks Gorosaurus' jaw, sending the dinosaur retreating into the jungle. Celebrating his victory, Kong starts drinking some Soma Juice and is put to sleep by the berries' sedative effects and the rhythm of the Farou Island natives' drums. As the sleeping Kong is taken to Japan, Godzilla rampages across its countrysides. Not wanting another kaiju in Japan, the Japanese government orders Kong to be taken back to Farou, but he wakes up and frees himself. King Kong and Godzilla meet up in the countryside of southern Honshu and battle, but Godzilla drives away Kong with his Atomic Ray and continues heading for Tokyo despite the JSDF's constant attempts to stop him. After constructing a barrier of power lines around the city filled with 1,000,000 volts of electricity, Godzilla is unable to handle it and heads to the Mt. Fuji area. Later that night, King Kong arrives in Tokyo and is unaffected by the electrical barrier, which he absorbs and gets stronger from. During his rampage, he grabs Sakurai's sister Fumiko and takes her to the Diet Building. The JSDF rescue her by exploding capsules of the Soma juice above Kong as Sakurai plays his drums in the same style as the Farou Islanders. King Kong falls asleep and is balloon air-lifted to Mt. Fuji where he and Godzilla start fighting again. Like before, Godzilla starts winning, but a freak lightning storm powers Kong up and turns the tables. The battling kaiju smash their way through a small village and destroy Atami Castle before tumbling off a cliff and into the ocean. Kong is the only one who surfaces and begins swimming back to Faro Island.

1963

• A group of Japanese (skipper Naoyuki Sakuda, ship mate Senzō Koyama, writer Etsurô Yoshida, university professor Kenji Murai, celebrity Masafumi Kasai, professional singer Mami Sekiguchi, and university student Akiko Sōma) on a yacht get caught up in a storm that leaves their ship ruined and adrift. They arrive on a seemingly deserted island with man-made ponds full of fresh-water and an endless forest of mushrooms called Matango. They live on one of the ships that crashed ashore and over the course of the time they live there, they all start getting edgy at the lack of food aside from the mushrooms which may be poisonous to eat. One night a strange grotesque-looking man appears on the ship, but is driven off. Yoshida is the first to eat the mushrooms and starts going crazy, killing Senzō in attempt by him and Mami to take over the ship. Yoshida and Mami are banished and Kasai discovers that Naoyuki left the island on the yacht Naoyuki and Senzō repaired. Kasai is soon enticed by Mami into the forest, where he finds out that those who eat the mushrooms turn into mushrooms themselves. Kasai is soon surrounded by the humanoid Matango (App: Showa ver.), leaving only Kenji and Akiko. The mushroom people attack the two of them and kidnap Akiko. When Kenji finds her, he discovers she's now under the Matango's influence too. He tries to rescue her, but the Matango overwhelm him, forcing him to flee without her. Kenji escapes the island and returns to Japan, but since he ate some of the Matango mushroom, he is contained in a cell so scientists can study him. Kenji's story was made into a horror movie by Toho Studios later in the year.

• Dr. Bowen finds a small, brown humanoid monster in the forest and takes it back with him so he and his aids can take care of it. One day, the creature escapes back into the forest.

• The Mu Empire is now ready to declare war on humanity, so they start kidnapping engineers and bring them to their kingdom. After two reporters stop a Mu agent from kidnapping the retired Rear Admiral Kusumi and Makoto Jinguchi, the Muans send the United Nations a film detailing the history of the Mu Empire and a verbal threat to humanity to destroy Captain Jinguji's submarine, the Gotengo. Kusumi, Makoto, Susumo and Yoshito (the two photographers who foiled the kidnapping, and a reporter are taken to the location of Captain Jinguchi and the Gotengo. Upon meeting Jinguchi and explaining the world needs the Gotengo, the old Captain refuses to help and says that the Gotengo's only purpose is for the restoration of the Japanese Empire due to it's defeat in World War II. The reporter later reveals that he's a spy for the Mu Empire, detonates the explosives he's placed in the Gotengo's hanger, and kidnaps Susumu and Makoto. Fortunately, the Gotengo isn't harmed, but it is buried under rubble. Feeling that his daughter is more important than his pride, Captain Jinguchi agrees to use the Gotengo to destroy the Mu Empire. As the Muans launch a devastating attack on Tokyo, the Gotengo arrives and follows a fleeing Mu submarine to the kingdom. Susumu, Makoto, and the rest of the captives escape by holding the Mu Empress hostage. The guardian of the Mu Empire, Manda, is released to fight the super-sub, but is frozen by the Gotengo's Absolute Zero Cannon. Susumu and the others are rescued by the Gotengo, which buries into the undersea kingdom and freezes the kingdom's geothermal generators. As the Gotengo leaves, the kingdom explodes in a cataclysmic fashion and the Empress escapes to die alongside her people. After their victory, the Gotengo is integrated into the JSDF's Anit-Kaiju force with Jinguchi as its captain.

1964

• Mothra's egg is washed out to sea by a typhoon, where it comes close to shore near Kurata Beach. Happy Enterprises entrepreneur Kumayama buys the egg from the local villagers. Later that evening, Kumayama sees his business partner and the head of Happy Enterprises, Jiro Torahata. Moll and Lora come to the hotel room they're in on Fairy Mothra and try to convince them to return Mothra's egg, but when the greedy men see them, they try to capture the Elias in order to make more money. Fairy Mothra keeps the men at bay and allows Moll and Lora to escape. When the Elias come across the group of reporters Ichiro Sakai and Junko Nakanishi, and Shin'chi Chujō, they remember Chujō's kindness from before and plead with the group to help return Mothra's egg. The group agrees and try to get the egg back from Kumayama and Torahata, but fail. Meanwhile, Godzilla emerges from the ground at a future industrial site (he was possibly washed ashore and buried underneath the sand brought ashore by the typhoon as he slept) and starts rampaging through Nagoya. In a desperate attempt for help, Sakai, Junko and Chujō go to Infant Island and beg the natives for Mothra's help in stopping Godzilla. The natives refuse them because they don't believe that they should help them when they couldn't even return Mothra's egg to her. After hearing Junko and Sakai's inspirational words about how humans should help one another no matter where they're from, Mothra agrees to help fight Godzilla, knowing that she is close to death anyway. Godzilla has reached the incubation chamber where Mothra's egg has been kept by Happy Enterprises, and just as he finishes destroying the chamber, Mothra arrives and drags him away from her egg by his tail. The two proceed to battle, but all it takes is one direct hit to Mothra's face by Godzilla's Atomic Ray to end Mothra's life. In her last bit of strength, the dying moth flies over to her egg and land by it before perishing. As Godzilla walks away, the Elias start singing in order to make the egg hatch. Godzilla battles the JSDF and destroys their forces, along with their artificial lightning generators before heading to Iwa Island where a teacher and her group of children are trapped by the monster. Thankfully, Moll and Lora's singing causes the egg to hatch and two Mothra larvae emerge and go after Godzilla. As the Mothra larvae and Godzilla battle, Sakai and the others help the teacher and children escape. In the end, the Mothras cocoon Godzilla in webbing and he falls into the ocean. The two larvae head back to Infant Island, but one of them soon dies from the wounds it received.

1965

• Weird signals originating from the newly discovered planet on the far side of Jupiter dubbed "Planet X" gets the attention of United Nations. Astronauts Glenn and Fuji are sent to Planet X in the P-1, where they discover a race of aliens called Xiliens who are forced to live under the surface of their planet due to attacks from a mysterious kaiju they call "Monster Zero," but is actually King Ghidorah. In exchange for a miracle drug that cures all diseases, the Xiliens want Godzilla and the new Rodan (who they reveal has hatched from an egg) to help drive off King Ghidorah for good. They give the location of the monsters (Godzilla in Lake Myojin and Rodan in Mt. Aso) before returning the astronauts to Earth. Meanwhile, Princess Salno of Selgina arrives in Japan to escape assassination, but he plane is destroyed. She soon turns up to be alive, but claims to be a prophetess from the planet Venus. She warns humanity not to trust the people from Planet X, claiming they will unleash devastation on Earth with the planet-killing space monster King Ghidorah, but no one believes her and a deal is made with the Xiliens. Three Xilien saucers are soon revealed to have been hiding on Earth all along, two of which go and collect Godzilla and Rodan in transport bubbles while the third one takes Glenn, Fuji, and Dr. Sakurai, the man who discovered the signals from Planet X, to Planet X with the other transport saucers. At this time, Detective Shindo and his reporter sister Naoko help protect Princess Salno from the assassins who have followed her to Japan to finish their job, as well as try and return her to normal. On Planet X, Godzilla and Rodan fight King Ghidorah and drive him away. The Controller of Planet X gives the three men the miracle drug, after Glenn discovers the women on Planet X look like his girlfriend Namikawa. The three humans leave, leaving Godzilla and Rodan on the surface of Planet X. Days later they return to Earth, but the tape containing instructions on the miracle drug turns out to be a list of demands; the main one ordering for Earth's surrender to the Xiliens. Godzilla and Rodan are revealed to have been brought back to Earth and are now under the Xilien's mind-control waves. The Xiliens send Godzilla and Rodan to destroy Tokyo as scientists hurry to build A-Cycle Light Ray vehicles that will break the control the aliens have over the monsters. The Xiliens' weakness to loud sounds is revealed by Namikawa, who was an Xilien agent the whole time, through a note she gives Glenn before she dies. Thanks to Tetsuo Teri's invention, the Lady Guard, humanity has another way to fight back. The A-Cycle Light Rays free Godzilla and Rodan from Xilien control as the main Xilien invasion force and King Ghidorah, who was always under their control, arrive. While humanity fights both the Xiliens and King Ghidorah, Godzilla and Rodan fight each other. The surviving Mothra larva, who has come to battle King Ghidorah, tries to convince Godzilla and Rodan to stop fighting each other and join her in fighting Ghidorah to save mankind. Godzilla and Rodan both refuse, believing they shouldn't protect the humans because of how humans have treated them in the past. Unable to sway them, Mothra goes to fight Ghidorah by herself, which impresses the two kaiju and they set aside their squabbling to help her. The JSDF and the Gotengo battle the Xilien forces as Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra battle King Ghidorah. The Xilien forces are destroyed, causing King Ghidorah to be freed from their control over him. King Ghidorah is soon driven back into outer space by the three heroic kaiju. In the end, Princess Salno returns to normal after having a near death experience from nearly being shot in the head by one of her assassins, and returns to Selgina while both Glenn and Fuji are sent back to Planet X as ambassadors to seek peaceful relations with the Xiliens still living there.

• Gezora (App: G Neo ver.), Ganimes (App: Showa ver.), Kamoebas (App: G Neo ver.), Ebirah (App: G Neo ver.), and the Ookondoru flocks (App: G Neo ver.) are created on Letchi Island by the Red Bamboo, a terrorist organization that deals in making nuclear weapons. Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas escape to Selzio Island.

1966

• A group of ship-wreck survivors wash ashore on Letchi Island where they discover the Red Bamboo base. As the Red Bamboo escort the new slaves they've stolen from Infant Island, two of them try to escape, but they are eaten by Ebirah. As that is going on, another native, Daiyo, manages to escape and runs into the ship-wreck survivors. They befriend her and she tells them how she and the other natives got there, as well as that they are forced to make a yellow liquid that keeps away Ebirah, the Red Bamboo's watchdog of sorts. To avoid being captured by the terrorists, the group hides in a cliff-side cavern and discover Godzilla's in there as well. Stealing supplies from the Red Bamboo, they wake up Godzilla using a home-made lightning rod. Godzilla emerges from the side of the cliff and battles Ebirah and drives off the lobster monster. Later, Godzilla fights off a flock of Ookondorus and then some of the Red Bamboo's air force, defeating them all with ease. As Godzilla finds and attacks the Red Bamboo base, the ship-wreck group frees the Infant Islanders. Upon discovering that the island is set to explode in a nuclear blast, three of the group members stay behind to try and stop the detonation while the others help the natives build a giant net. Meanwhile, Mothra (now an adult) finally awakens and hears the prayers of her people on Letchi Island and flies off to bring them home. The Red Bamboo terrorists try to escape in their ship, but since the liquid they use was phony, Ebirah smashes the vessel. Godzilla comes to battle Ebirah for the last time and snaps off both Ebirah's claws, driving the oversized lobster off. Watching Mothra arrive, Godzilla goes over to her, not realizing this was the Mothra he helped fight Ghidorah only a year ago. When he roars a challenge to her, Mothra knocks him over with a smack of her wing before he could hurt anyone. Grabbing the net the natives built, Mothra flies off with them. Godzilla escapes just in time before Letchi Island explodes.

• The EDF (Earth Defense Force) is formed by the United Nations to defend Earth from hostile threats, be they alien or kaiju. The Gotengo is made the EDF's main super-weapon and Maser technology is researched by reverse-engineering Xilien and Mysterian laser technology.

• The United Nations establishes an embassy on Planet X.

• Ultraman, an alien hero from the planet Nebula M78, arrives on Earth after chasing the kaiju Bemular (App: Ultra Galaxy ver.) from the Monster Graveyard in outer space. Shin Hayata from the Science Patrol (a new subdivision of the EDF) is killed when Ultraman's orb accidentally crashed into his Jet VTOL. In order to make it up with Hayta, Ultraman merges his life force with that of Shin's allowing him use of the Beta Capsule to summon Ultraman whenever danger arose. The rest of the Science Patrol went after Bemular, who was hiding in Ryugamori lake. Hayata returns in the Sub 122 and fires missiles in its face a few times, causing Bemular to surface, but with the sub in its mouth. After tossing it aside, Bemular sets it on fire, but Hayata gets out in time and uses the Beta Capsule to become Ultraman. Ultraman has only 3 minutes to fight Bemular or else his energy will become depleted and he will die. Ultraman makes short work of Bemular, destroying the monster with his Specium Beam when it tries to escape.

• Two aliens from the race called Pitt arrive on Earth and take on the guise of little girls. Spotting Shin Hayata of the Science Patrol, they both were able to tell he was Ultraman. While disguised Pitts stole Hayata's Beta Capsule and ran off to distract him, the other slipped a strange-looking tadpole into the lake where it quickly grew into Eleking (App: UltraSeven ver.). Hayata, unable to transform into Ultraman, radios the Science Patrol about the monster. The Jet VTOL arrives and battles Eleking. Mothra suddenly appears and assists the Science Patrol until she's driven off momentarily by Eleking's electric whip tail. Hayata chases the disguised Pitts back to their large ship and gets his Beta Capsule back. Transforming into Ultraman, the silver and red alien hero joins the Science Patrol and Mothra against Eleking. After destroying Eleking's horns with his Specium Beam, Ultraman slices Eleking in half with his Ultra Slash attack. The Pitt aliens try to escape, but Ultraman destroys their ship with his Specium Beam.

• The monster Golza (App: Fire Golza) had been living in an underwater volcano for many years, but when it erupted he was released into the ocean. While heading for nearby land, Golza runs into Godzilla and the kaiju have brief fight which ends in Godzilla sending Golza into retreat. Not done with the monster yet, Godzilla follows in pursuit. Golza manages to reach land and attacks the city of Akita. The Science Patrol and JSDF are notified, but their attacks do nothing. Using the Beta Capsule, Hayata becomes Ultraman, but not even he could handle Golza's strength and energy absorption abilities. Suddenly, Godzilla emerges from the sea and joins Ultraman in fighting Golza, mainly to resume their fight that was left unfinished. They both work together and soon Golza is defeated. Ultraman realizes that the only way to get rid of Golza was to seal him up in his volcano. Ultraman tells this to Godzilla, who swims an unconscious Golza back to his volcano and throws him inside it. Using his Atomic Ray, Godzilla sealed the top of the volcano, trapping Golza inside.

• An oil company drilling near the small village of Chihayaakasaka disturbs not only the villagers, but the giant monster Gomora (App: Ultra Galaxy ver.). The Science Patrol is called in as Gomora destroys the drilling site and rampages through the village. Unfortunately, the Science Patrol is unable to harm him. Hayata uses the Beta Capsule and becomes Ultraman, but is nearly killed by Gomora. The Ultra hero is forced to retreat in order to recharge his almost empty energy reserves. Gomora burrows underground and a few days later, re-emerges in Osaka and begins rampaging through the city. Ultraman returns and they battle again, this time with Ultraman slicing off his tail with his Ultra Slash, leaving it a stump. Gomora is nearly killed, but the kaiju urges him to stop before he can use the Specium Beam on him. The kaiju goes over to Ultraman and pats his shoulder, giving the alien hero a sign of respect. In order to keep Gomora out of further trouble, Ultraman flies Gomora to one of the Johnsons Islands.

1967

• The international Judas, Dr. Who (NOT the Time Lord) is paid handsomely by an Asiatic country to mine the highly radioactive Element X in the North Pole by a woman with the alias of "Madame Piranha." Dr. Who's robot, Mechani-Kong (App: Neo Daikaiju ver.), is unable to dig for the element due to the intense radioactivity levels Element X gives off shutting down the mecha's circuits. Dr. Who realizes that he needs the real King Kong to do this job since Kong showed no side effects from coming into direct contact with Godzilla or his Atomic Ray. The evil doctor goes to Farou Island and finds the gorilla god. After being knocked out with ether gas, Kong is airlifted by Dr. Who's helicopters and is taken to Who's base in the North Pole. Control modules that were made from some stolen Xilien mind-control tech are placed in Kong's ears and he is sent to mine Element X. While Kong digs, Element X proves to be too powerful even for the alien tech and it fries the modules' circuits. Now freed from Dr. Who's control, King Kong starts running amuck in the base, trying to find a way out. Unable to find one, Kong makes one by smashing through a wall. He leaps into the Arctic waters and swims to Japan. Dr. Who and Madame Piranha pursue the ape in his ship; Mechani-Kong inside it. Who plans to unleash Mechani-Kong in Tokyo to fight its organic counterpart, but Madame Piranha, afraid the battle with cause destruction and spark an international incident, tries to convince him not to, but fails. Once Kong arrives in Tokyo, they JSDF arrive to fight him, but before they can fire, Mechani-Kong appears. The two apes start fighting, with soon takes them over to Tokyo Tower. As they both climb the thousand foot tall tower, their battle still continues. Madame Piranha makes an attempt to stop Who by ripping out the wires on Mechani-Kong's control panel, causing the robot to short out. The electricity electrifies the tower, damaging Mechani-Kong's circuitry even more, but giving King Kong a power boost. Dr. Who shoots and kills Madame Piranha, but it's too late. The battle between the apes ends when King Kong punches Mechani-Kong with an electrified punch, causing the robot to lose its grip and plummet to the ground below. The impact destroys Mechani-Kong, leaving it in pieces. As King Kong heads back to the harbor, he notices Dr. Who's ship and sinks it, killing Dr. Who and his minions inside. With his enemies vanquished, the ape returns to his home on Farou Island. The JSDF collect the remains of Mechani-Kong and deliver them to the EDF.

• A deep sea exploratory mission leads to the discovery of a strange orb lying on the seafloor. The team leader hands over the orb to the Science Patrol for them to study. They soon find out that the orb is actually an egg. When they take it to a beach, they watch it hatch and grow into the enormous monster Twin Tail (App: Ultraman Mebius ver.). As the monster crawls toward a nearby coastal city, Hayata transforms into Ultraman to prevent Twin Tail from causing any destruction. Ultraman takes a brutal beating, but Twin Tail is finally defeated when the Science Patrol's sharp-shooter Daisuke Arashi discovers that Twin Tails' weak spot is the two glowing yellow spots near its whips. Using the Jet VTOL, Arashi shoots the two spots and greatly injures the beast, allowing Ultraman to destroy it with his Specium Beam.

• Astronaut Glenn becomes a celebrity of sorts on Earth and gets married to an Xilien woman, X-175B19.

• The monster Gudon (App: Ultraman Mebius ver.) awakens from underground and emerges in Okutama. The beast begins destroying the city by using his whip arms to create massive fissures in the ground. The Science Patrol arrives as Gudon starts attacking a construction site, but are unable to get close due to the beast's whips. Hayata transforms into Ultraman, and the alien hero battles Gudon, slicing the monster apart with his Ultra Slash attack at battle's end.

• A group of scientists head to Tatara Island to research the strange magnetic field that surrounds the island. Upon arriving, they discover the monster Red King (App: Ultraman Mebius ver.), who was most likely mutated due to the magnetic field. For the following week, Red King terrorizes the scientists and kills all but one. When the Science Patrol is told that the scientists have not reported back in weeks, they go out to see what's wrong. Red King starts attacking the Jet VTOL when they arrive, but none of their weapons have any effect on it. Hayata uses the Beta Capsule and becomes Ultraman to battle Red King. The battle is a violent one, with Ultraman finally ending the fight by flipping Red King all around until the monster's neck was broken. The remaining scientist is rescued and grave markers are built on the island for the scientists who lost their lives.

• A group of aliens called the Zettonians come to Earth to kill Ultraman and Earth's kaiju, destroy the Science Patrol and conquer the planet. When the ship flies over the Science Patrol's headquarters, it releases the monster Zetton (App: Ultraman Max ver.) to destroy the building. Unbeknownst to them, when they flew over the ocean to get to the Science Patrol, they disturbed Godzilla from his slumber, who followed them. Upon arriving on land, Godzilla destroys the Zettonian ship with his Atomic Ray and proceeds to fight Zetton. The Science Patrol assist Godzilla and use everything they have against the alien monster, but nothing works. Hayata, wanting to repay Godzilla for his help with Golza, transforms into Ultraman and joins Godzilla in battle. Zetton manages to mortally wound Ultraman by damaging the Color Timer on his chest, forcing Ultraman to return to Nebula M78 so it can be repaired. Godzilla is left to fight Zetton alone, but in the end, not even Zetton was able to withstand the might of Godzilla and is destroyed in a powerful blast of Godzilla's Atomic Ray.

1968

• Glenn is killed in his California house on February 7th by anti-Xilien radicals. The killers are arrested and X-175B19 returns to Planet X where she gives births a son not long after Glenn's death.

• The EDF begins Operation: Monsterland; a plan to capture all of Earth's more dangerous kaiju and bring them to the Ogasawara island chain where high-tech equipment has been made in order to keep them from escaping. It also allows scientists an opportunity to study them up close and away from danger. Gorosaurus (who was found still living on Farou Island with his jaw healed), Manda (who was still frozen under the sea near the ruins of the Mu Empire), Gomora (who is found still living on one of the Johnsons Islands with his tail back to full length), Anguirus (who was living on Iwato Island), Rodan (who was living in Antarctica), and a baby Varan (the offspring of the first Varan; who was discovered living in the same lake as the adult) are transported to the newly dubbed "Monster Island."

• Out at sea on a stormy night, a giant octopus attacks a ship, but it's driven off by a green humanoid kaiju named Gaira (App: G Neo ver.) who then proceeds to destroy the ship and eat the humans on-board. Craving more human flesh, Gaira comes ashore on a cloudy day and attacks Haneda airport. His rampage doesn't last for long because as soon as the sun re-emerges from behind the clouds, Gaira retreats into the sea. The EDF believes this mystery monster is Frankenstein, they call doctors Brown, Sueko and Kawaji for information on Frankenstein. When Gaira attacks Tokyo later that evening, the JSDF sets up a trap for Gaira in the mountains. When spotlights shine on him, Gaira stumbles back and reveals to everyone that he isn't actually Frankenstein. The military and the two doctors watch as Gaira is corralled into a valley where he is attacked with electricity and maser technology. Suddenly, a brown humanoid monster similar in appearance to Gaira called Sanda (App: G Neo ver.) appears from the forest and quickly comes to his brother's aid. After taking Gaira deep into the forest, Sanda helps Gaira recover until one day the brown Gargantua finds out that his brother eats humans once discovers he has devoured some hikers earlier that day. Enraged by the discovery, Sanda attacks his brother and causes a fight that ends up in one of the nearby hillsides being cracked. Gaira retreats in the direction of Tokyo with Sanda chasing after him. Inadvertently, their battle causes Baragon (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.), who had been sleeping in suspended animation for millions of years inside the very hill the Gargantuas damaged, to awaken and come out. Picking up Sanda's scent, the big-eared monster follows after them so he can get a meal. Once in Tokyo, the brothers continue their battle, with Sanda trying multiple times to calm him down and convince him to stop eating humans, but Gaira ignores him. Baragon arrives and takes Sanda by surprise, trying to kill him using a sneak attack. When that fails, Baragon attacks Garia. Putting aside their fight for now, the two Gargantuas team up to fight Baragon and beat the subterranean monster into a near-death state. After the fight, Sanda tries to shake his brother's hand, but Gaira starts their battle again. As the Gargantuas fight, the JSDF attack both of them. Sanda chases after Gaira into the open ocean where an aerial assault launched by the JSDF accidentally causes an underwater volcano to erupt, which destroys both Gargantuas. Baragon, too weak to move but still alive, is transported to Monster Island by the EDF. After analysis of the skin samples from both Gaira and Sanda found in the forest, Bowen, Sueko and Kawaji report that the DNA from both Gargantuas matched the DNA they have of Frankenstein, proving that both were related to Frankenstein in some way.

1969

• The Kaiju Boom starts; which had kaiju become popular pop culture and society with various forms of products made about them ranging from toys to books to movies to manga. Godzilla and Ultraman prove to be very popular among children and adults, with Godzilla getting his own movie series by Toho Studies and Ultraman getting a TV show by Tsuburaya Productions.

1970

• The Helios 7, a probe sent to Jupiter to study the planet, is invaded by an extraterrestrial being of pure energy called Yog as the probe returns to Earth. When the probe crash-lands in the South Pacific near Selzio Island, Yog goes off in search of life forms to infect so it could wreak havoc. It soon comes across Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas, who have been living separately near the island in peace ever since they left Letchi, and splits itself apart to infect all three of them. With the monsters under its control, the Yog sends them to destroy the village on the island. The monsters' rampage destroys most of the village and kills a lot of the humans, but it also disturbs the bats who are living in the nearby jungle caves. The bats' supersonic waves prove to be fatal to the Yog, and once the alien amoeba dies, the control it had over the kaiju lifts. Gezora, Ganimes, and Kamoebas start battling amongst each other, which leads to the death of Gezora when Ganimes and Kamoebas gang up on it. The battle between Ganimes and Kamoebas forces the remaining humans to detonate charges on the island's volcano, causing an eruption. Ganimes is killed in the lava flow, but Kamoebas manages to slip away into the ocean, heading for parts unknown.

1971

• A creature born on a planet covered in pollution finds its way to Earth and begins eating the pollution mankind has created. The creature starts as a giant tadpole that knocks over oil tankers to feed, as well as attack both Dr. Toru Yano, who's face is horribly scared, and his son, Ken Yano. Ken names the creature Hedorah (App: G Neo ver.), and later that night Hedorah appears on land, bigger than before and able to walk on four legs. It inhales some smoke from a smokestack before Godzilla arrives to fight it. During the fight, Godzilla accidentally causes a piece of Hedorah to separate, where it takes a life of its own in a nightclub. Godzilla drives the Hedorah off, but the next day, the Hedorah who attacked the night club has grown bigger and is eating cars on the highway while the other Hedorah, now with a flying form, battles Godzilla in an oil refinery. Dr. Yano discovers that Hedorah's weakness is that electricity can be used to dry its sludgy body. He calls the JSDF and tells them his discovery, along with plans for how to build giant electrodes. Nightfall comes and the two Hedorahs merge into one on the way to Mt. Fuji. When it arrives, Hedorah attacks some partying teenagers, but is stopped by Godzilla. The electrodes arrive at Mt. Fuji as the kaiju battle again, but during the fight nearby power lines are destroyed, leaving the electrodes power-less. Hedorah drops Godzilla into a pit and starts filling it with its sludge before flying away. As the technicians attempt to bring power back to the electrodes, the JSDF flash the headlights on several of their jeeps on and off to draw Hedorah over to them. When it seems that Hedorah is about to leave, Godzilla reappears and uses his Atomic Ray to power the electrodes. Hedorah's body is fried and dried out by the electricity, killing it. Godzilla rips out its two orb-like eye and activates the electrodes again, destroying them and marking the end of Hedorah.

1972

• Alien cockroaches from the planet Space Hunter Nebula M, a polluted and devastated world due to the Nebulans' pollution, arrive on Earth to colonize it. Disguising themselves by inhabiting the bodies of recently deceased humans, the Nebulans offer an allegiance to the people of Seatopia. The Seatopians, noticing that the Nebulans' monster Megalon resembles one of their gods, and tired of mankind's underground nuclear tests close to their kingdom, agree to the alliance and help the Nebulans build their base of operations in Japan: a fake amusement park called "World Children's Land." After hiring inventor Goro Ibuki, famous for his animatronic work, they kidnap him once he finds out too much about their plan and hold the man hostage in a room at the top of the park's Godzilla Tower. With Goro locked up, the Nebulans take control of his guard robot, Jet Jaguar (App: Showa ver.). Gengo Kotaka, Goro's best friend and a manga artist, Gengo's girlfriend Tomoko Tomoe, Goro's sister Michiko Ibuki, and her hippie friend Shosaku Takasugi go to the park to see what happened to Goro. While Gengo and Tomoko talk to the "Chairman", Michiko and Shosaku sneak around and discover the tapes mentioned in Goro's diary. After stealing the tapes, the four make their getaway. Upon discovering the security footage of the theft, the Nebulans send Jet Jaguar to retrieve it. Jet Jaguar breaks into Gengo's apartment just as the four are playing the tapes. A short scuffle between Tomoko and Jet Jaguar occurs, but Jet Jaguar ends up taking the tapes and returns to Godzilla Tower. The Nebulans use the tapes to summon Gigan (App: G Neo ver.) and Megalon (App: Showa ver.). Jet Jaguar leads Gigan and Megalon to Tokyo where the two alien monsters start attacking the city. Meanwhile, Gengo and his friends free Goro from the tower, and the inventor regains control over Jet Jaguar. Goro sends the robot to find Godzilla. Unbeknownst to them, both Godzilla and Anguirus (who escaped Monster Island by burrowing out to sea) sensed what was going on when the group played the tapes and were already heading for Tokyo. Jet Jaguar finds them and leads them to the space monsters. As Godzilla and Anguirus battle Gigan and Megalon, Jet Jaguar returns to Godzilla Tower to help his human friends and the JSDF destroy Godzilla Tower. The tag-team match between the monsters leads back to World Children's Land and Godzilla is wounded by the Godzilla Tower's laser beam. The humans manage to place tons of bombs in the elevator and send them up to the top floor of the tower, where the Nebulan soldiers and Seatopian warriors accidentally detonate the explosives, destroying the tower. Gigan and Megalon, now freed from the Nebulans' control, continue their battle with Godzilla and Anguirus, but when the fight goes downhill for them, Gigan flees into space, leaving his partner behind. Megalon burrows into the ground to hide in Seatopia.

1973

• Zone Fighter (App: Showa ver.) and the rest of the Zone Family are the sole survivors of their planet Peaceland after the Garoga Empire destroys it. Upon arriving on Earth, the Zone Family lives among its people, hiding in plain sight. One day, the Garogas manage to track the Zone Family to Earth and decide to destroy it as well. They send two silver and one golden Garoga to kill the family, but once their plan fails, the Garogas merge with each other to create the Terro-Beast, Red Spark. Zone Fighter grows to a more suitable size to fight the beast, but their fight leads to an oil refinery. Red Spark threatens to blow up the refinery around them in the alien hero does anything, but before anything could happen, Zone Fighter used his Meteor Missile Might attack and destroys Red Spark.

• A strange object falls from the sky one night, so the Zone Family decides to investigate it. It's soon discovered to be a Peaceland ship with Saicho, an old family friend of the Zones, inside. Saicho starts explaining how he survived the destruction of Peaceland when the Terro-Beast, Wargilgar appears out of nowhere. Before Zone Fighter could harm Wargilgar, Saicho seemingly vaporizes the monster with a gun. With the monster gone, they all head home. Later, it's revealed that Wargilgar is still alive and is now rampaging through a metropolitan city. As Zone Fighter goes to fight the monster, Saicho is revealed to be a Garoga assassin in disguise. The assassination fails and both Zone Angel and Zone Junior defeat the Garoga, which turns into the Terro-Beast, Spyler. Spyler joins Wargilgar in attacking Zone Fighter, and both of them start beating the alien hero. Zone Angel and Zone Junior send Zobot to get Godzilla. Godzilla comes to Zone Fighter's aid and takes on Wargilgar as Zone Fighter fights Spyler. The battle ends when Wargilgar is destroyed by Godzilla's Atomic Ray and Spyler is destroyed by Zone Fighter's Meteor Proton Beam.

• The Garogas experiment on their Terro-Beast, Barakidon, giving it the ability to emit a red laser that would cause sunlight to drain Zone Fighter's energy rather than replenish it. Ready to test their monster, the Garogas wait until for a sunny day before Barakidon is released. When one does come, Barakidon is released in Tokyo. Zone Fighter soon arrives to battle the monster, but it isn't long before Barakidon unleashes its secret weapon, causing Zone Fighter to fall to the ground, his energy rapidly depleting. All the way from Nebula M78, Ultraman watched the battle. Since his Color Timer was now repaired, he sped off to Earth as fast as he could. The Zone Family soon discovered what was going on and quickly develop an antidote. Zone Angel flies Smokey to Tokyo as Ultraman arrives. While Ultraman battles Barakidon, Zone Angel shoots the antidote at Zone Fighter, curing him. Zone Fighter joins Ultraman in the battle and Barakidon is destroyed by both the Specium Beam and the Meteor Proton Beam. After shaking hands, Ultraman and Zone Fighter become allies before going their separate ways.

• A red Garoga believes to have come up with a plan to finally beat Zone Fighter. Claiming that a heavy artillery is the way to go, he forces a silver Garoga to merge with him, becoming the Terro-Beast, Dedragon. Dedragon stomps through Sendai, unleashing destruction on the city with his many missiles. Zone Fighter comes to the rescue, but is unable to get close to Dedragon due to the monster repeatedly blasting him with missiles. Just as it seems Zone Fighter is doomed, the Zone Family arrive in Smokey and give him Double-Anti Missile Might bracelets. Once he puts those on, Zone Fighter is able to capture the missiles Dedragon shoots at him and fire them back. With the monster wounded, Zone Fighter finishes it off with his Meteor Missile Might attack.

• Using the Terro-Beast, Zandolla, the Garogas order the monster to dig underneath the Tokyo and destroy the subway tunnels underneath to cause the whole city collapse into the ground. The tunneling causes violent earthquakes throughout Tokyo, alerting the Zone Family. They quickly figure out the Garogas are behind this and Zone Fighter goes to stop Zandolla. When the alien hero arrives, Zandolla is sent to the surface to fight him, quickly overpowering Zone Fighter. Watching the fight, the Zone Family sends Zobot to get Godzilla. It isn't long before Godzilla emerges from Tokyo Bay and rushes to Zone Fighter's aid. Godzilla manages to rip off Zandolla's tail and beat the metallic monster with it to let Zone Fighter recover from the pummeling he's taken. Zone Fighter isn't down for long and joins Godzilla. Zandolla is destroyed by Godzilla's Atomic Ray and Zone Fighter's Meteor Proton Beam.

• The leader of the Garogas, Baron Garoga, sends the Terro-Beast, Kabutogira to destroy the city of Sapporo. With its disintegrating mist, Kabutogira lays waste to the city. Zone Fighter arrives to fight the beast, but has a hard time landing a blow since it constantly releases its mist attack every time he came close. Mothra senses the threat the Terro-Beast causes for Earth and arrives on the scene. Using her hurricane winds, Mothra blows Kabutogira's destructive mist back on it, causing it great pain. Zone Fighter, now able to fight it, beats Kabutogira and destroys it with his Meteor Missile Attack. Immediately after the defeat, Baron Garoga angrily orders the Garoga X-Squadron, a team of seven Special-Op Garogas, to kill Zone Fighter in Sapporo. Once arriving, the Garoga X-Squadron merges to become the Terro-Beast, Grotogauros. Grotogauros quickly takes on both Zone Fighter and Mothra, managing to easily fight off both of them. Zobot is sent by the Zone Family and Godzilla arrives to help. Grotogauros is unable to handle the assault from all three, so he is destroyed. Baron Garoga quickly orders an all-out assault on them with his fleet. After a long battle with the Garoga army, Zone Fighter, Mothra, and Godzilla are victorious and the Garoga Empire is no more, but Sapporo is a wasteland.

1974

• The Simians, humanoid ape-like aliens, discover Earth in their search for a new world to live on since their old one is going to be sucked into a black hole. They infiltrate the planet disguised as humans and set up a base in Gyokusen Cave in Okinawa where they study Godzilla, the strongest monster on Earth. Using space titanium, they construct a mechanical version of Godzilla that would be strong enough to defeat him and call it Mechagodzilla (App: G Neo ver.). At the same time, an excavation in Okinawa led by Gosuke Shimizu, uncovers a cave. Archaeologist Saeko Kaneshiro joins him in investigating it, discovering the statue of King Caesar, as well as a mural that tells of a prophecy: "_When a black mountain appears above the clouds, a huge monster will arise and try to destroy the world; but then, when the red moon sets and the sun rises in the west, two more shall appear to save humanity_." The Simians learn of the prophecy and send an agent to kill the humans and retrieve the statue. Wanting to cause confusion and panic from the humans, they coat Mechagodzilla in synthetic skin so it would resemble the real Godzilla. The fake Godzilla emerges from an erupting volcano and starts rampaging across the land. Anguirus escapes from Monster Island once again and arrives to stop the metal imposter, slicing a part of the synthetic skin off during the battle, revealing the metal underneath. The battle ends when the fake Godzilla breaks Anguirus' jaw, forcing the spiked ankylosaur to burrow back to Monster Island. As the Godzilla imposter attacks a refinery, the real Godzilla shows up and a short fight occurs, which destroys more of the fake Godzilla's synthetic skin. The Simians burn off the rest of the skin, revealing the true form of Mechagodzilla. A brief beam war is waged between Godzilla and Mechagodzilla which causes an explosion that knocks Godzilla into the ocean in a pool of blood and damages Mechagodzilla's head controls. The Simians are forced to bring Mechagodzilla back to their base for repairs. At the same time, Professor Hideto Miyajima (an expert on space titanium), his daughter Eiko Miyajima, and their friend and brother of Gosuke, Masahiko are searching Gyokusen Cave where Masahiko found a piece of space titanium early on. The Simians capture them and since they are unable to effectively repair Mechagodzilla in time, the Simian leader Kuronuma threatens to kill Eiko and Masahiko's if Miyajima doesn't repair Mechagodzilla. With their lives at stake, Miyajima agrees. Meanwhile, Gosuke and Saeko sail to Okinawa and the Simian agent is defeated with the hidden help of Interpol agent Nanbara. Upon arriving at the hotel Miyajima and the others are staying at finding out they haven't returned in some time, Gosuke goes to the cave and is nearly capture, but Nanbara helps him out. Mechagodzilla is repaired and Kuronuma throws Miyajima in with the others and attempts to kill them by scalding them to death. Gosuke and Nanbara infiltrate the base and free them before escaping. When the red moon sets, the group hurries to the temple and places the statue on it. The Azumi priestess sings to Caesar, awakening the monster as Mechagodzilla arrives. King Caesar is nearly killed by the robot, but Godzilla arrives and helps the Azumi guardian. The two kaiju-double team the mecha and in the end, Godzilla rips off its head and its body self-destructs. Miyajima, Nanbara, and Mashiko cause the Simian base to self-destruct, ending their plans for now. King Caesar returns to its cave and his statue is left with the Azumi Royale Family.

1975

• A second wave of Simians arrive on Earth lead by Mugal. Upon setting up their operations, the aliens ally themselves with disgruntled scientist Dr. Shinzô Mafune after saving his daughter, Katsura's life after a lab accident by turning her into a cyborg. Dr. Mafune wants revenge on mankind for shunning him so many years ago, so he agrees to help them destroy humanity. Titanosaurus is sent to recover the pieces of Mechagodzilla, and in the process destroys the submarine _Akatsuki_, which was sent to recover the pieces for Interpol. Mechagodzilla's reconstruction begins as Interpol investigates the sub's disappearance. Helping with the investigation is marine biologist Akira Ichinose, who travels with his old friend, Interpol agent Murakoshi. After learning about Titanosaurus and Dr. Shinzô Mafune from the Oceanography Institute, they find Mafune's house to speak with him, only to find Katsura who says her father is dead and he burned all his notes. Over time, Ichinose and Katsura fall in love, which complicates everything due to Ichinose giving her information about what they're doing and Katsura trying to stop him from searching and giving Ichinose a journal her father wrote. When Simian second-in-command Tsuda has Katsura send Titanosaurus to destroy the search sub, Interpol inadvertently discovers Titanosaurus' weakness is supersonic waves. Mafune, wanting to prove Titanosaurus is still useful, sends the monster to Yokosuka one night without the Mugal's permission. Titanosaurus attacks the city, but when Interpol is set to use the supersonic oscillator they discover that all the wires have been cut (Katsura sabotaged it). Godzilla arrives and fights Titanosaurus, but when Katsura is gunned down by Interpol agents, Mafune has Titanosaurus leave immediately. Katsura is rescued and fixed, but was modified to be Mechagodzilla's controller. The next day, Ichinose returns to Mafune's house to see Katsura, but he is captured and finds out that she's a cyborg, Mafune's alive, and they're all working with the Simians. Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus are released into Yokosuka and cause massive destruction as Interpol struggles to repair the oscillator. Interpol agents in Okinawa re-awaken King Caesar, who goes to Yokosuka. Godzilla joins him and the two monsters battle Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus. While the monsters battle, Interpol repairs the oscillator and uses it via helicopter to free Titanosaurus from Mafune's control. Godzilla and King Caesar manage to convince Titanosaurus to help them defeat Mechagodzilla. When Mechagodzilla's head is destroyed, a smaller head is revealed underneath. A laser is fired at Godzilla, but Titanosaurus heroically takes the blast and falls into the ocean. Interpol invades Mafune's house and take care of the Simians. Mafune is killed and Katsura commits suicide so Mechagodzilla will no longer have a controller. Godzilla and King Caesar destroy Mechagodzilla, as well as the Simian saucers that try to retreat. Interpol collects the remains of Mechagodzilla and hands them over to the EDF.

1976

• Godzilla sitings appear less and less, but occasionally he is spotted out at sea.

• The human-Xilien offspring of Glenn and X-175B19, X-175B20 (H), was growing tired of being an outcast in his society, as well as the constant watch humanity had over Planet X. He goes rogue and manages to steal a couple pieces of mind-control technology, but is caught. He gets into a firefight, but manages to commandeer an Xilien spacecraft and speeds past Jupiter into the asteroid belt. After landing on the largest asteroid, he soon discovers an intelligent race of invertebrates made of metal who called themselves Kilaaks. Unable to return to Planet X, X-175B20 (H) decides to help them. Calling himself "The Regulator," he helps them make great advances in their technology, even making their exoskeletons into feminine technological bodies based on Xilien women. With a plan in mind, The Regulator started building an army.

1978

• Titanosaurus is found living in the Bering Sea, as well as Ebirah (who's claws are both healed). Both kaiju care transported to Monster Island by the EDF.

1981

• An undersea earthquake near the destroyed ruins of the Mu Empire frees Zigra from suspended animation, allowing him to smash out of the chamber he was kept in and escape into the sea. The tremors reach the ruins of Atlantis, which frees Gamera. Detecting Zigra's scent, Gamera follows him. The two kaiju have a fierce underwater battle, which ends when Zigra uses his paralysis beam on Gamera. Zigra leaves the paralyzed turtle on the ocean floor and heads for land. Arriving in Yokohama, Zigra changes from a sea-based form to a land-based one and starts wrecking havoc in the city. It isn't long before the paralysis effects on Gamera wears off, allowing the turtle to follow him to the city for a rematch. Gamera kills Zigra and saves Yokohama, becoming a hero.

1982

• On the planet Terra, a planet on the other side of the Milky Way's sun ravaged by war and various space kaiju, two survivors set out to find a new planet suitable for them. Taking their guard monster, Guiron (App: Showa ver.) with them in a large transport shuttle, the Terran women leave their dead planet behind. Discovering that the Earth meets their requirements, they head there. Upon arriving, the Terrans give the United Nations their demand: a large amount of land for them to live on. They threaten that if it's not met, they will release their monster Guiron to attack all major cities. The UN decides to launch an attack on them, which causes the shuttle to be shot down. Although the shuttle isn't damaged, it's no longer capable of flight. Guiron is released in Tokyo, but Gamera arrives shortly and fights the strange alien monster. The Terrans' shuttle, with the alien women still inside, is destroyed and Guiron is killed.

• The Super-X is constructed in secret to protect the capital against national threats.

1983

• Scientists in Hiroshima who are examining the remains of Zigra discover the secrets of genetic modification. Using that knowledge for good use, the scientists genetically modify a giant squid, giving it mind control abilities that were reverse-engineered from Mafune's hyper-sonic wave controls, and mutate it to create a creature capable of controlling kaiju in order to prevent future attacks. The monster soon grows in intelligence and gives itself the name Viras (App: mooncalfe deviantArt pic). Viras soon proves uncontrollable like Zigra, and upon learning how destructive humankind is, he uses his mind-control powers to take over the scientists, forcing them to give the United Nations his ultimatum: surrender the world to him or be destroyed. Gamera, sensing the scent as Zigra, arrives in Hiroshima and starts tearing apart the building Viras is in. Viras kills the scientists and merges their bodies with him. Viras destroys the research center when he grows to enormous heights and battles Gamera. During the fight, Gamera receives a deep stab wound in his stomach from Viras' spear-like head, but in the end Gamera defeats Viras by destroying his head with a plasma ball. As Gamera flies out to sea, he plunges into the ocean due to fatigue and was believed Gamera died from his wound.

1984

• Godzilla makes his return known after attacking a small fishing boat called the Yahata-Maru near an uninhabited island. The next morning, a reporter by the name of Goro Maki finds the Yahata-Maru and is nearly killed by a giant sea louse (App: Shockirus Heisei) mutated by Godzilla's radioactivity, but is saved by the ship's sole survivor, Hiroshi Okumura. Not sure whether or not Godzilla actually did it due to his heroics over the past decade, the Japanese government keeps the attack a secret. Godzilla later attacks a Russian nuclear submarine, confirming Prime Minister Mitamura's fears that Godzilla has in fact returned and has seemingly gone back to his destructive roots. The attack on the Russian sub causes the Russians to believe the Americans did it, which makes Cold War tensions heighten to levels of nuclear war. This forces the Japanese to reveal that it was in fact Godzilla who sunk the submarine and arrange a meeting with both American and Russian ambassadors where Japan stands firm on its decision to not use nuclear weapons if Godzilla comes to Japan's shore. The JSDF searches for Godzilla, but he soon comes ashore at nuclear power plant and feeds off the nuclear energy in the reactor until a flock of birds passes overhead, which Godzilla follows after. Dr. Hayashida realizes that the signals the birds released was what lured Godzilla away. After telling his discovery to the government, they accept his idea and he starts constructing the bird call device. Meanwhile, the Russians place a control ship for one of their satellites armed with a nuclear missile locked on to Tokyo in Tokyo Bay, disguising it as a freighter, should Godzilla attack. The monster surfaces in Tokyo Bay the following night and attacks Tokyo. He smashes into the Russian ship, which sets the nuclear missile on a countdown to launch. One of the crew members on the damaged ship tries to stop the countdown, but succumbs to his injuries and dies before he could. The Super-X is revealed to the other nations as it is sent to stop Godzilla. The Super-X knocks Godzilla unconscious after firing several cadmium missiles into his mouth. The Russian nuclear missile is fired and quickly picked up on radar. The Americans launch one of their own nuclear missiles to intercept the Russian's, but the two nukes colliding causes an atmospheric nuclear blast that revives Godzilla. Godzilla chases the Super-X and destroys it by knocking a building on top of it. Dr. Hayashida's bird call device is soon finished and attached to the Gotengo, which lures Godzilla to the top of Mt. Mihara. The Gotengo slams into Godzilla, knocking the monster into the mouth of the volcano and uses its missiles to start a volcanic eruption, trapping Godzilla inside.

• A scientific team searching through the ruins for Godzilla cells is ambushed by an American paramilitary team working for the company BioMajor attacks them and steals their Godzilla cells. The Americans are later ambushed themselves by a lone mercenary called SSS9 who guns all of them down and takes the Godzilla cells to the Republic of Saradia. The cells are given to Japanese geneticist Genshiro Shiragami and his daughter Erica who are planning on using the cells to create a new species of plant capable of living in Saradia's harsh desert climate. Unfortunately, BioMajor bombs the lab where the Godzilla cells are being kept, which kills Shiragami's daughter Erica. Unable to continue his research, Shiragami returns to Japan. He splices Erica's genes into a rose plant in hopes that she's still alive through the plant.

• The Kaiju Boom ends due to the massive amount of death and destruction Godzilla's rampage caused.

1985

• The Gyaos who survived the Sinking of Atlantis return to Earth in massive swarms after sensing Gamera's reawakening. Gamera turns out to still be alive when he comes out of resting to fight his mortal foes. For the rest of the year, Gamera travels around the globe, killing as many Gyaos as he can before having a final confrontation with the remaining Gyaos in Tokyo. The few Gyaos that do survive flee into space like their ancestors did before.

• Captain Jinguchi retires and Admiral Gyozen is given command over the Gotengo.

1986

• A meteor from outer space lands near Sapporo which releases an alien space kaiju named Legion (App: Heisei ver.) and her spawn. She erects an enormous flower in the city that's capable of launching seeds to other planets to start more Legion colonies. Gamera arrives and destroys the flower, as well as the Symbiotic Legion (App: Heisei ver.) who come to stop him. Legion heads to Sendai to try to start another launch flower, but when she does create another one, Gamera arrives to destroy it. Legion fights him in an attempt to defend it, but even after wounding him, Gamera still destroys it by knocking the plant over. Unfortunately, the plant causes a nuclear explosion that nearly kills Gamera. Legion marches through Tokyo, still in disrepair after Gamera's battle with the Gyaos and Godzilla's 1984 rampage. The JSDF starts massive fire by Gamera, who absorbs it and returns to full strength. Gamera flies to Tokyo and fights both Legion and her newly created Symbiotic Legion. The JSDF drive the Symbiotic Legion away from Gamera's fight with Legion by using the electricity at a nuclear power plant to kill them. Legion is killed when Gamera unleashes his Mana Beam on her.

• The Gotengo is given upgrades and weapon modifications at the urging of Admiral Gyozen, putting the super weapon out of action for the year. In addition, the Super-XII is constructed.

• SOS transmissions from the planet Vortaak explain that the Gyaos arrive on their planet and that after their scientists capture and collect DNA from one, they inject the DNA into one of their test soldiers in order to make him stronger, but it causes him to mutate into the kaiju they call Irys (App: Heisei ver.). Irys controls the Gyaos army and has them destroy the Vortaak (most likely driving the Vortaak into extinction).

1989

• Reports of Godzilla stirring inside Mt. Mihara, as well as news of a small eruption inside of Mt. Mihara, reach the government and they try to convince Dr. Shiragami to make Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria using Godzilla cells in case the monster does return. At first he refuses, but several days later Mt. Mihara erupts and causes an earthquake that injures Shiragami's roses. Afraid that they might die and he'll lose Erica forever, the doctor agrees to make the ANEB under the condition that he is to keep the Godzilla cells one week before the project begins. Using one of the G cells and cell from the roses, Shiragami combines the two into one, saving the roses and giving them the regenerative power of Godzilla. Days later, BioMajor agents break into Shiragami's lab to steal the G cells, but they run into SSS9. As they get into a gunfight, a large, mobile plant attacks them, killing both of the BioMajor agents as SSS9 flees the place. The next moment, a giant flower is spotted in Lake Ashino, which Shiragami confesses he created and calls it Biollante (App (Rose and Final forms): G Neo ver.). Meanwhile, BioMajor anonymously sends a letter to the Diet of Japan, threatening to detonate charges they've place on Mt. Mihara and release Godzilla if Japan doesn't hand over the ANEB. The trade-off occurs, but SSS9 steals the G-cells and the charges go off, releasing Godzilla. Hearing Godzilla's roars, Biollante opens her petals and roars back to him, drawing him to the lake. The Super-X II is sent to intercept him, but Godzilla destroys the super aircraft after overloading its Fire Mirror (which reflects his Atomic Ray back at him). Colonel Gondo manages to retrieve the ANEB from SSS9 and returns with it. By nightfall, Godzilla arrives and battles Biollante. His Atomic Ray has an abnormal effect on her cell division, which seemingly destroys Biollante's rose form. A cloud of golden spores erupt out of the giant burning rose and depart for the sky. Godzilla heads to the nuclear plant at Tsuruga before surfacing in Osaka Bay. Miki Saegusa, a very gifted psychic tries to use her powers to get Godzilla to turn away from Osaka, but his will overpowers the young girl and causes her to faint. As Godzilla enters the city, Colonel Gondo and his men are helicoptered into a nearby building where they fire the ANEB into Godzilla's mouth, but Godzilla destroys the building Gondo is in, killing him and his men. The ANEB isn't working, which is discovered to be because the bacteria need warmth to begin working and the cold water Godzilla's swimming in is keeping them dormant. In order to raise his body temperature, Godzilla is led to the Wakasa plains which have been outfitted with the M6000 T.C. System (thunder storm-inducing microwave-emitting plates that activate with the push of a button). This works for a couple minutes, but then golden spores rain down from the sky, interfering with the plates' electronic transmissions. Biollante emerges from the ground in her final form and battles Godzilla once again. Her acid spray manages to raise his body temperature, causing the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria to finally start working. Godzilla, weakened by the bacteria, blasts the plant monster one final time before staggering back to the ocean and falls to the ground. Biollante explodes into a burst of spores which fly up into outer space. Shiragami is killed by SSS9, but the Saradian mercenary is killed too when he stands on one of the T.C. System plates and is disintegrated. Godzilla slips away into the sea.

• G-Force is established to combat Godzilla and other giant monsters. They present the EDF with 5 Anti-Godzilla plans. The EDF accept all 5 and agree to provide funding for the plans.

1990

• Irys and his army of Gyaos arrive on Earth and start attacking Kyoto in order to draw out Gamera so they can kill him. Their plan works and Gamera arrives, but is overwhelmed by the sheer number of Gyaos attacking him, as well as Irys' energy-copying attacks. The Gotengo arrives in time and helps Gamera by fighting and killing the Gyaos while he solely battles Irys. Gamera is almost killed two separate times, but the Gotengo comes to his rescue both times. The battle ends when Irys slices off Gamera's hand, but that turns out to be Irys' folly when Gamera uses his plasma balls to ignite his stump, forming a fiery first out of the flames which he drives into Irys' chest, making the Gyaos/Vortaak mutant explode. With Irys dead, the Gyaos lose their coordination attack pattern, allowing Gamera and the Gotengo to finish them all off for good, making them extinct. After the battle, Gamera flies out to a small uninhabited island in the South Pacific to rest and heal his stump of a hand.

1991

• G-Force starts their first plan, the Human Combative Project, which has volunteers go through genetic modification to allow them to grow to kaiju height in order for them to battle monsters, as well as help transport captured monsters to Monster Island. Once the genetic modification procedure is complete, only 25 of the 100 volunteers survive without error. The other volunteers either died in the procedure or their bodies were so messed up they chose to be put out of their miseries. Among the survivors without error are the future birth parents of Jason Gojira, James and Maria Fremont. The volunteers can grow to the maximum height of 150 feet and are given high-tech battle suits that adjust themselves to fit the wearer, are made to withstand Godzilla's Atomic Ray and intense damage, and are armed to the teeth with Maser weapons and chain guns. Their training commences for the following year.

• The Regulator takes one of the recently made Kilaak ships and heads outside of the solar system to search for the most powerful of the space monsters. Using a tracking device, he soon finds that monster, which is King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah nearly destroys the ship, but he activates the mind-control tech he brought with him just in time and takes control of Ghidorah once again. With his prize monster, The Regulator flies back to the Kilaak's asteroid.

1992

• A large meteorite crashes into the ocean near Adnoa Island which causes numerous natural disasters all over the world. Since Adnoa Island is owned by the development company Marutomo, they want to see if the island has been damaged by the meteorite. Since the company has the backing of the Japanese government, the Environmental Planning Bureau sends a team to the island to investigate. The team soon comes across a large and mysterious object that looks like Mothra's egg, but colored black and red. Seeing the egg as a great way to save face in the wake of the environmentalist protestors, Kenji Andoh, Murtomo's representative, radios a larger ship in order to transport it. Fairy Mothra soon arrives carrying Moll and Lora, who warn them to not disturb the egg due to it being Battra's. The Elias don't want Battra waking up just yet, but Andoh reassures them that it would be much safer in Japan than out in the open on the island. Moll and Lora hesitantly agree, but come with the group just to make sure. When the egg is loaded onto the boat, it sets sail for Japan. Disturbed by the effects of the meteor, Godzilla, who has finally recovered from the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, surfaces near the boat and goes over to investigate it. Before the saurian could do anything, Mothra, who had been swimming to Adnoa ever since Battra's egg was first uncovered, arrives and tries to get Godzilla to leave. Godzilla ignores the larva, forcing Mothra to attack him. Despite everything, the egg hatches and Battra emerges, attacking both Mothra and Godzilla. Godzilla and Battra get into a heated battle that leads underwater and causes an underwater volcano to erupt. Both monsters mysteriously disappear and are presumed to be dead. As the boat returns to Japan, Mothra and the Elias head to Adnoa Island where Mothra cocoons herself up just in case Battra is still alive. A few days later, Mt. Fuji erupts and Godzilla emerges from the volcano unharmed; out in the ocean, Battra emerges from underwater and transforms into his imago form; on Adnoa Island, Mothra emerges from her cocoon in her imago form. All three monsters are detected to be heading for Yokohama. Mothra and Battra arrive there first and start battling each other, but when Godzilla arrives, both moth kaiju are forced to team up to fight him. In the end, Godzilla is defeated and is carried back to sea by Mothra and Battra. Godzilla kills Battra on the way by ripping out his throat with his jaws. Unable to carry Godzilla by herself, Mothra is forced to drop both her brother and Godzilla into the water below. After placing a temporary seal over the area, she returns to Infant Island.

• Scientists in Arizona find a way to increase the size of objects by their molecular structure and plan to use this to solve the hunger crisis the world is facing. Somehow, a scorpion ends up in the experimentation room and its size is increased to that of a cow. The scorpion, now called Sasori (App: Go G ver.), continues to rapidly grow as it smashes through the base, eating anything that moves. Since it was exposed to the grow ray for too long, it's molecular structure is keeps making the body grow larger. Before the base is destroyed, a call to the U.S. military is made. By the time the military arrives, Sasori is now 98 feet tall. Unable to harm it due to the scorpion's exoskeleton, it easily demolishes through their forces and heads for Tucson. The military requests the aid of G-Force, who see this as an excellent first test for the Human Combative Project and accept. James, Maria and 8 more Kaiju Fighters are deployed to Tucson. Thanks to their suits having built in engines, they fly to Arizona. When the Kaiju Fighters arrive, they discover Tucson is devastated and Sasori is now 180 feet tall and growing. The 10 Kaiju Fighters battle the vastly oversized scorpion, but nothing they do affects it. After 5 of them are killed by Sasori, the others consider giving up until they hear Sasori's pained cry. The scorpion's exoskeleton is unable to keep up with the growing scorpion, so as Sasori continues growing, its exoskeleton shatters more and more. Seeing an opportunity, James, Maria and the other 3 try to grab its tail so they can stab its stinger into its head, but slowly, the other 3 are killed until it's only James and Maria. They manage to succeed by slim luck and impale Sasori with its own tail. With only 17 Kaiju Killers left, G-Force and the EDF start having doubts about the project.

1993

• A Japanese research team lead by Dr. Kusumi come to Solgell Island to perform an experiment that can hopefully put an end to the hunger crisis. By using the weather control system they're testing out, it could be possible to make conditions in certain places better for crops to grow in. During the first test, an unknown signal from the island's interior causes the radioactive balloon necessary for the process to detonate prematurely, causing a radioactive storm that lasts for days. The storm mutates the already man-sized praying mantises the team has dubbed "Gimantids" (App: Showa Kamacuras), along with their larger "queen," Kamacuras (App: G Neo ver.). After the storm ends and the temperature becomes tolerable again, Kamacuras and three of her Gimantids discover a giant egg underneath a pile of dirt, which they start to break open. Godzilla arrives on the island, destroying the research team's base on the way, just as the the giant mantises are about to break into the egg. The egg hatches and Godzilla Jr. (App: Heisei ver.) tumbles out, revealing that his cries for help is what drew Godzilla to Solgell. In the following battle, Godzilla kills the Gimantids and drives off Kamacuras. As Godzilla and his newly adopted son head into the jungle, the scientists realize that Junior's cries for help were the cause of the interference from before. The team comes across Riko Matsumiya, a girl who has been living on the island ever since she was born, and use her cave to set up another experiment to reverse the heat wave. This takes a couple of days, in which Godzilla teaches Junior how to fight and use his Atomic Ray. The scientists get everything ready, but when Riko is attacked by a Gimantid and saved by Godzilla Junior, the giant female spider Kumonga (App: G Neo ver.) is inadvertently awoken. Godzilla Junior tries to fight her off by himself, but gets webbed up and almost made a meal out of before Godzilla comes to his rescue. The Monster King and Prince battle Kumonga together, badly wounding her. The scientists' experiment is a success and Solgell Island is turned into a winter wonderland. Godzilla and Junior leave Solgell for warmer parts.

• The Kaiju Fighters are deployed by G-Force to collect Kumonga, Kamacuras, and the rest of the Gimantids. Thanks to the freezing weather, the operation is a success and both Kumonga and Kamacuras are transported to Monster Island while the Gimantids are all corralled to another island in the Ogasawara island chain. The Gimantids are bred there like cattle to be used as an additional food source for the kaiju living on Monster Island.

• Maria Fremont becomes pregnant and requests to be discharged from the Kaiju Fighters, which G-Force grants her.

• American paleontologists come to Germany for a dinosaur dig and manage to find the skeleton of a large, new species of dinosaur, which they call Yonggosaurus. The news of their discovery reaches a group of Neo-Nazis. Their leader, an experimenter in black magic, believes that if they could revive and control the dinosaur, which they call Yonggary (App: 1999 ver.), they could bring the Third Reich back. Later at night, the Neo Nazi group arrives at the dig site and the leader uses a revival spell. Lightning strikes the ground and skeleton, which causes skin, muscles, and organs to return to the bones, bringing Yonggary back to life. Unfortunately the American scientists and the German Neo-Nazis didn't know that the dinosaur died locked in battle with a proto-yeti creature, later given the name Yetrigar (App: Go G ver.). When Yonggary was brought back to life, so was Yetrigar. Before the Neo-Nazi leader could put Yonggary under his control, Yetrigar bursts out of the ground. Almost instantly, the two kaiju start their battle anew, killing the Neo-Nazis in the process. Yonggary and Yetrigar's battle takes them into Berlin, where most of the city is destroyed. The German military is unable to stop the monsters, forcing them to call in G-Force's Kaiju Fighters. The remaining 16 Kaiju Fighters are deployed, but many of them are killed by Yonggary and Yetrigar. In the end, both Yonggary and Yetrigar are killed due to the effects of their battle and the Kaiju Fighters. James Fremont is the sole survivor. The Human Combative program is terminated and the Kaiju Fighters are disbanded. James goes to live with his wife in Tokyo.

• Project T, a plan to attach a telepathic amplifier onto Godzilla that will allow the monster to be controlled and kept away from Japan, and Project M, which is the construction of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (App: Heisei ver.), begins. M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s construction is made possible thanks to technology reverse-engineered from the Mysterians' Moguera.

1994

• Biollante's spores travel through outer space until they are sucked up into a black hole where they are bombarded by cosmic rays and exploding stars before being pushed out of a white hole as a completely different kaiju, which is called SpaceGodzilla (App: G Neo ver.) due to his close appearance to Godzilla. G-Force soldiers Koji Shindo and Kiyoshi Sato are sent to Birth Island, where Godzilla and Godzilla Junior have been living for the past year, to secure a location for the members of Project T. While there, they find Major Akira Yuki, another G-Force soldier who wants to kill Godzilla as revenge for the monster killing his friend Goro Gondo in 1989. Yuki has Shindo and Sato help him set up a trap for Godzilla using tear gas mines. He tells them he plans to kill Godzilla by shooting a deadly blood coagulator into a weak-point on his body. The members of Project T, who consist of biologist Susumu Okubo, Dr. Chinatsu Gondo, who was Goro Gondo's sister, and psychic Miki Saegusa, arrive on the island and begin preparations. Meanwhile in space, a NASA's Interplanetary Research Vessel is destroyed by SpaceGodzilla, prompting G-Force to launch the recently finished M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to confront the space monster before it reaches Earth. When M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fights SpaceGodzilla in the asteroid field, SpaceGodzilla heavily damages the machine, forcing it to return to Earth. Back on Birth Island, Godzilla shows up. Shindo and Sato shoot the telepathic amplifier onto Godzilla's head, but Yuki misses Godzilla's weak spot. Miki is able to successfully control Godzilla for a while, but when the monster starts to regain control of his mind and actions, causing Okubo to raise the amplifier's power to dangerous levels. The machine short-circuits, knocking Miki unconscious and terminating the control over Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla soon arrives on Birth Island, defeats Godzilla, and kidnaps Junior before heading to Fukuoka with Godzilla following behind. Dr. Okubo turns out to be a criminal who's working for the Japanese mafia when he and some of the mafia kidnap Miki from Birth Island and take her to Japan. He reveals to have sabotaged Project T so that he could use her to control Godzilla so he can become a powerful figure in the mafia. Luckily, Yuki, Shindo and Sato come to her rescue and save her right before SpaceGodzilla flies overhead, destroying the amplifier machine and killing Okubo. When SpaceGodzilla arrives in Fukuoka, he erects crystals throughout the city to turn it into his crystal fortress with Fukuoka Tower as his energy conductor and places Godzilla Junior in a crystal prison not to far away. Having been repaired once returning to Earth, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is sent to kill SpaceGodzilla, with Yuki, Shindo, and Sato piloting it. When Godzilla arrives in the city, Yuki sends M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to attack Godzilla, but Shindo and Sato knock Yuki unconscious and put M.O.G.U.E.R.A. back on course. Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. work together to fight SpaceGodzilla and successfully destroy Fukuoka Tower, but the space monster renders M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in-operable afterward. In the end, Godzilla rips out the energy core located in SpaceGodzilla's chest and absorbs the energy into him. This causes a black hole to open in the sky above SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla saves the world by blasting the space monster into the black hole with his Spiral Fire Ray, causing the black hole to close. Godzilla unleashes another blast of the Spiral Fire Ray on M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (although Yuki, Shindo, and Sato got out long before that), which destroys the machine. Once Godzilla destroys the crystal prison trapping his adopted son, the two kaiju head back to Birth Island. In an act of kindness, Miki uses her newly developed telekenesis powers to remove the telepathic amplifier from Godzilla.

• Jason Gojira, then called Jason Fremont, is born.

1995

• The cosmic energy that Godzilla absorbed last year makes his healing factor speed decrease, wracks his body with pain, causes certain areas of his body to glow fire orange, and makes his body release smoke. This causes Godzilla to become Burning Godzilla (App: G Neo ver.) and inadvertently destroy Birth Island, making it sink into the ocean; Godzilla Junior is presumed dead. The next time Godzilla is seen is when he rampages through Hong Kong. Kenichi Yamane, the adopted grandson of the famous Dr. Yamane, announces that Godzilla's heart is malfunctioning from the overdose of energy he absorbed last year, which will cause him to explode; an act which will destroy all of Japan. G-Force starts constructing freezer weapons in order to use against Godzilla while the Gotengo is outfitted with an anti-nuclear cold arsenal. Meanwhile in the Ariake district of Tokyo, construction of an underwater tunnel is interrupted by strange events. Soil samples of the area taken later on reveal that it's where the Oxygen Destroyer was used on Godzilla in 1954. Microscopic lifeforms that date back to the Precambrian era are detected there, and it's believed that the Oxygen Destroyer mutated them. The creatures kill all life in a nearby aquarium. Elsewhere, Godzilla appears off the coast of Okinawa, heading for a nuclear power plant. The Gotengo is deployed to stop him and ends up freezing him solid. This causes his body temperature to go down and slows down his metabolism. Because of these things, scientists determine that Godzilla will not explode, but instead will melt down once he reaches 1200 degrees Celcius; an event which will cause him to burn a hole straight into the Earth's core, destroying the planet. Miki Saegusa, who has been searching for Godzilla Junior, finds him and discovers that the large amount of radiation he's absorbed from Godzilla has made him grow into a sub-adult. Meanwhile, the microscopic creatures, dubbed Destoroyah (App (All forms): Heisei vers.), evolve into larger, Juvenile states and fight the JSDF on land. When it is discovered the Juvenile Destoroyahs avoid cold temperatures, the newly created freezer weapons are brought into play, but it only causes the Destoroyah to merge into a giant Aggregate form which destroys the JSDF forces with ease. When it's discovered that Godzilla is following Junior, Miki and Meru Ozawa, another psychic, are tasked with using their psychic abilities to lead Junior to Tokyo in order to get Godzilla to fight Destoroyah. When Junior arrives, he and Destoroyah (who switches between its Aggregate and Flying forms constantly) get into a small fight which Junior ends up being victorious. Godzilla and his adopted son later meet-up in Narita, but Destoroyah, now in its final form, interrupts and grabs Junior. Destoroyah drops Junior from a great height which kills him when he hits the ground. An enraged Godzilla violently attacks and temporarily destroys Destoroyah, then tries to revive Junior and fails. Destoroyah returns once more to fight Godzilla. Destoroyah is wounded badly by the Monster King and is killed once the Gotengo arrives and bombards it with its freezing arsenal. Godzilla finally reaches 1200 degrees and begins to meltdown as the military and the Gotengo unload every freezer weapon they have on the monster. Godzilla's body doesn't burn through the planet, but the radioactivity he releases into the air leaves Tokyo a ghost city...until the radiation levels start mysteriously decreasing. The world watches as Godzilla Junior, who absorbed the radiation, is brought back to life, becoming the new Godzilla.

1996

• A sudden earthquake near the long-gone ruins of the Elias city releases Belvera from suspended animation and she starts building her minion, Garu-Garu (App: G Neo ver.). Belvera's return is sensed by Moll and Lora. After seeing what humans have done to the planet, Belvera decides to wipe out the human race. With a plan in mind, Belvera sets out in search of the three weather machine pieces. Moll and Lora try to stop Belvera, but their talk ends in a fight between Fairy Mothra and Garu-Garu. Belvera is driven off, but she manages to find one of the pieces and takes it Hokkaido Forest where the body and spirit of Shiigan rest. Using the piece, she awakens Shiigan and orders him to lay waste to Hokkaido. Mothra gets to him while he's still in the forest and battles the monster, but is greatly outmatched due to Shiigan's speed and her old age. Inside the egg Mothra laid earlier late last year, the Mothra larva senses his mother's fading strength and hatches. This new Mothra, dubbed Mothra Leo, heads to Hokkaido Forest to help. Unfortunately, his mother is killed in front of him as he arrives. Having not seen Mothra Leo, Shiigan heads to Hokkaido while Mothra Leo cocoons himself in the forest where the trees give him some of their energy to make him stronger. When Mothra Leo (App: G Neo Mothra, but with ML's Heisei colors) emerges from his cocoon and arrives in Hokkaido, Shiigan has destroyed some of the city. Using powers never before seen in a Mothra before him, Mothra Leo kills Shiigan.

1997

• Belvera manages to find the second piece of the weather machine and flies out to the ocean where the body of Dagarah was sealed. After releasing him, Belvera orders the kaiju to infect the oceans with his Barem, which he does. After figuring out what's going on, Moll and Lora return to the Elias' ancient city to find the Ghogo (App: Heisei ver.), a creature that had the ability to heal any wound and cure all diseases. Mothra Leo arrives to fight Dagarah, but he has a hard time doing so. Belvera, also looking for the Ghogo, arrives in the Elias city, but Fairy Mothra distracts her and Garu-Garu in order for Moll and Lora to find the Ghogo. Luckily, they're able to find it in time. Mothra Leo is hurt badly from both Dagarah and his Barem, but when the Ghogo arrives with Moll and Lora on Fairy Mothra, the creature heals the giant moth. While this was happening, a newly hatched Battra larva arrives and begins battling Dagarah. Once back at full strength, Mothra Leo assists Battra and together, they kill Dagarah. With Dagarah dead, all the Barem die, saving the ocean.

1998

• Belvera finds the final piece of the weather machine and takes it to the forests of Mt. Fuji where Razin was sealed. As soon as Razin was released, it tries to capture Belvera and Garu-Garu inside of the jewel in its chest, but she narrowly avoids that fate and retreats. Razin rampages through the villages around Mt. Fuji, capturing children inside its jewel for use as a power source. Moll and Lora, sensing its presence, fly in on Fairy Mothra to try and save the children, but end up getting trapped inside Razin's jewel as well. Mothra Leo and Battra (now in his imago form) try to battle it, but due to the children and both Moll and Lora being inside it, they are unable to; Mothra Leo won't let Battra. Pleading with Belvera, Moll and Lora try to get her to help free them, but she refuses. It's only when she discovers that Moll and Lora are actually her sisters, and Battra's encouraging of her to do it, that she reconsiders. In an attempt to rectify her past actions, Belvera sacrifices her and Garu-Garu's lives in order to destroy Razin's jewel. Once everyone is out of harm's way, Mothra Leo and Battra fight and kill Razin. Mothra Leo returns to Infant Island, asking Battra to live with him there, but Battra refuses and flies back to Adnoa Island. Once Moll and Lora return to Infant Island, they bury Belvera's body and make a grave marker for her.

• The French government manages to acquire some Godzilla cells from Japan for them to study the effects of. They inject the cells into an iguana, a giant squid, a king cobra, and a monitor lizard to see what reactions the animals will have to them. The animals are mutated into kaiju and all of them escape the research facility in French-Polynesian they were in, each heading in a different direction. The iguana, dubbed Zilla (App: Godzilla The Series ver.), sinks a Japanese fishing ship before heading to New York. As soon as it makes landfall, the iguana is mistaken for the legendary Godzilla by the American military as it rampages through the city. It later lays eggs in Madison Square Garden, and thanks to Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, reporter Audrey Timmonds and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti, and DGSE agent Phillipe Roaché, the nest is found and destroyed. When Zilla finds the destroyed nest and dead infants, it quickly chases after the taxi cab the group gets in through the city. The creature is led to the Brooklyn Bridge where it back spikes get tangled up in the bridge's support wires, allowing it to be easily killed by F-18 Hornets. In the aftermath, the creature is discovered to not be Godzilla, but a new creature entirely that's dubbed Zilla. During an investigation of the destroyed nest, Dr. Tatopoulos discovers a baby Zilla that's survived. Just as it is about to make a meal out of him, he falls into some of the adult Zilla's saliva, and when the baby smells the adult's scent on him, the baby believes Nick is it's parent. As it escapes into the water, Nick names his newly adopted son Zilla Jr.

• Nick forms H.E.A.T. (Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team), which consists of himself, animal behavior expert Dr. Elsie Chapman and engineer Dr. Mendel Craven (both who were part of the original team that was put together for Zilla), technology expert Randy Hernandez, and Roaché's best agent Monqiue Dupre, in order to find Zilla Jr.

1999

• The CCI (Crisis Control Intelligence) is established in the EDF to solely research and report all disasters and threats to the planet.

• Godzilla (formerly Godzilla Junior) re-appears and is tracked by Yuji Shinoda's independent company GPN (Godzilla Prediction Network). At the same time, the CCI discovers a 65 million year old structure in the Japan Trench (the Millennian UFO, now covered in rock) and bring it up to the surface. As soon as the lights on the deep-sea vessels shine on it, the Millennian ship reactivates, but once it reaches the surface of the water, it deactivates due to lack of light. For days it stands still until one sunny day the ship reactivates again and removes the rocks covering it. Remembering its original mission, the Millennian doesn't detect King Ghidorah anywhere, but it does learn the planet is covered in life, so it flies off to search for suitable life forms. The ship comes across the area where Godzilla is currently battling the JSDF and G-Force. Not finding the genetic information it needs in humans, the Millennian ship scans Godzilla and finds a perfect match. The ship attacks Godzilla, but the kaiju proves to be more powerful than the Millennian expected and Godzilla escapes into the sea. Wanting more information on Godzilla, the ship heads to Shinjuku later that night and lands on top of City Tower where it begins draining all files on Godzilla from Tokyo's master computers. CCI intervenes by destroying City Tower, but the Millennian has all the data it needs. Godzilla soon arrives in Tokyo where he continues his fight with the Millennian ship, but it buries Godzilla under a skyscraper. This allows the Millennian to extract Godzilla's cells for it to test on itself. After emerging from it's spacecraft, the Millennian begins to mutate into a hideous and dimwitted kaiju dubbed Orga (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.). Knowing that it needs all of Godzilla to complete it's transformation, Orga battles and tries to consume Godzilla. The fight is intense due to Orga having Godzilla's regenerative ability, but when Orga tries to consume Godzilla whole, the Monster King unleashes his Atomic Ray inside Orga, destroying the alien kaiju once and for all. As Orga's body crumbles into dust, Godzilla heads over to the building where military personnel have been watching the fight unfold. CCI Secretary Mitsuo Katagiri stands down the King of the Monsters, but Godzilla kills him by destroying the footing underneath him before returning to Tokyo Bay.

• The CCI is disbanded, but in its place, the Godzilla Prediction Network replaces it in the EDF.

• With Godzilla's reappearance, G-Force starts Project DT, which is a plan to suck Godzilla into an artificial black hole.

• H.E.A.T. finally finds Zilla Jr., although he's a full-grown adult now. Reports of live giant squid washing ashore and attacking people in Jamaica gets H.E.A.T.'s attention, so they depart New York in the HEAT Seeker, their personal research vessel, to investigate. Upon learning that the giant squids are being driven out of their territory by a much larger predator, they soon discover who that predator is. An even larger squid, dubbed Crustaceous Rex (App: Godzilla The Series ver.) by Randy, appears. C-Rex tries to attack the HEAT Seeker, but Zilla Jr., who was following them, arrives just in time and saves them. Zilla Jr. fights and kills Crustaceous Rex, When C-Rex's body is examined, it's revealed that it has Godzilla cells in them like both of the Zillas.

• The U.S. military starts building their own anti-kaiju weapon.

2000

• Due to overpopulation, the Baltans (App: Ultraman ver.) start searching for other planets to colonize. Earth is discovered, but since it's already filled with humans, the Baltans decide to simply eliminate the human race in order to make room for themselves. A large number of Baltans come to Earth in multiple spacecrafts, arriving in Japan. As Baltans start pouring out of their ships and begin their annihilation of humanity, the Gotengo is deployed and it holds off the alien invaders. Godzilla, Mothra Leo and Ultraman soon arrive and join the flying submarine in the fight. Living in Tokyo, James and Maria Fremont send Jason, who was only 6 years old, to a Kaiju Shelter before going to join the fight, despite not having their special suits. Jason sneaks out of the shelter and follows his parents so he can watch. It isn't long before James and Maria are captured by a group of five human-sized Baltans, one being the leader of the entire invasion force. The Baltans execute both James and Maria by blasting them in the head with their energy beams and then firing several shots into their bodies right in front of Jason. The act fills Jason with grief and rage, causing him to attack and actually kill three of the five Baltans. The Baltan leader mortally wounds Jason and leaves him to die in the streets. It's not too long before Godzilla, Mothra Leo, Ultraman, and the Gotengo defeat and drive off the remaining Baltans. Ultraman finds Jason and calls over Mothra Leo and Godzilla. Since Mothra Leo is unable to heal Jason, both he and Ultraman persuade Godzilla into giving the mortally wounded child some of his blood so he could possibly gain the super regenerative powers he has. In an act of kindness, Godzilla gives Jason some of his blood, which mutates Jason's DNA structure. Jason quickly discovers he can now change into a Gojiran-like monster with all of Godzilla's abilities, which he dubs Gigantis (App: Matt Frank's Gigantis). After mourning his dead parents, Ultraman takes the bodies to a human medical area so that they could receive a proper burial. With no other family left in Japan, Jason appears to be both homeless and orphaned, but Mothra Leo convinces Godzilla to take Jason in as his own adopted son. As Jason leaves with his new adopted father, in which he discovers he has inherited the same ability to change his size that both his parents had (although later on in life, he would be able to grow to larger sizes than what his parents were capable of reaching).

• When the remaining Baltans return to their planet, the fear of overpopulation subsides since the attack on Earth killed a great deal of their species.

• Reports of a large snake living in the forests surrounding Mt. Fuji get the attention of H.E.A.T., but once they arrive they find dozens of JSDF troops patrolling the area. The soldiers say they haven't found anything in the past couple days, but soon enough the giant snake emerges; dubbed King Cobra (App: Advent of Zilla ver.) by Randy. King Cobra easily wipes out JSDF personnel, but before it can escape into the forest, Zilla Jr. arrives and starts fighting the snake. Zilla Jr. is blinded by King Cobra's glue-like venom, allowing King Cobra to escape and head for the city of Yamanakako; the remaining JSDF forces following after it. Elsie creates an antidote after studying the venom and sprays it on Zilla Jr., returning his vision. As King Cobra battles the JSDF, Zilla Jr. arrives on the scene and the two kaiju start fighting again. The JSDF helps Zilla Jr. and King Cobra is killed. After analyzing King Cobra, it is revealed that Godzilla cells are found in its body.

2001

• The Dimension Tide, a satellite weapon that is able to fire an artificial black hole from outer space, is finally completed for Project DT. A ground-based test firing is conducted in a forest. The test fire is a success, but a small worm-hole is opened. Later that night, a Meganula (App: G Neo ver.) flies out of the worm-hole and hides an egg (actually a mass of hundreds of eggs) in the forest. A small boy sees it fly over the Shibuya district of Tokyo and follows it back to the forest where he discovers the mass of eggs and takes it back home. He is unable to hide it from his mother, he dumps it into the sewer where the the eggs start separating from each other and hatch into Meganulons which infest the city. As the Meganulons feast on the people, Shibuya is completely flooded by water. Meanwhile, Godzilla is led to a remote island by the recently constructed aircraft called the Griffon so that the Dimension Tide can be fired on him. The Meganulons living in Shibuya start moulting into their second stage: Meganulas. The Meganulas, looking for energy to steal and give to their queen, head for Godzilla and attack the nuclear saurian, which prevents DT from locking onto Godzilla. Godzilla manages to kill a great deal of the Meganulas, allowing DT to lock onto him. When the artificial black hole is fired, it appears to be a success, but Godzilla emerges from underneath the ground, showing that he was only buried. Unable to fire Dimension Tide again, Godzilla escapes. Meanwhile, the surviving Meganulas return to Shibuya and transfer Godzilla's stolen energy into their queen, Megaguirus (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.). Megaguirus emerges from Shibuya's flooded streets days later and heads for Godzilla. Rodan escapes from Monster Island once he senses Megaguirus' presence. The three kaiju meet up in Tokyo; Godzilla and Rodan teaming up to defeat Megaguirus. Unfortunately for G-Force, Megaguirus' high frequency attacks causes DT to lose its orbit and start falling to Earth. Megaguirus is killed when Godzilla and Rodan start working together as a team. Rodan returns to Monster Island immediately after the battle ends. With only one shot left before Dimension Tide is lost forever, the Griffon flies up and allows itself to be locked onto. The pilot, Major Kiriko Tsujimori, ejects herself from the craft just in time as the Griffon slams into Godzilla, followed by DT's artificial black hole. Godzilla is gone without a trace, but 3 weeks later turns up again and returns to Gigantis.

• G-Force starts Project Cyberdragon, a plan to build a giant robot to fight Godzilla, when the bones of the original Godzilla are found.

• H.E.A.T. decides to take a small vacation cruise, to Alaska, with Nick's girlfriend Audrey Timmonds and "Animal" tagging along. During the cruise, Kamoebas attacks the boat and causes both Nick and Audrey to fall overboard. They washup on a deserted tropical island, but Kamoebas has followed them and is coming to eat them. Luckily, a giant monitor lizard called Komodithrax (App: Neo Daikaiju ver.) comes to their rescue and fights off Kamoebas, allowing Nick and Audrey to escape. The rest of H.E.A.T., as well as "Animal," arrive on the island in the HEAT Seeker. When they find Nick and Audrey, they head inland and discover Zilla Jr. is on the island, as well as the fact that he and Komodithrax are mates and have a nest with an egg in it. Kamoebas arrives on the scene and attacks both Zilla Jr. and Komodithrax. During the mayhem, Monique calls in an air strike on the island in hopes of cleaning up the mess that her country made. When the rest of H.E.A.T. Discover this, they desperately try to make Zilla Jr. leave, but he ignores them due to not wanting to leave his mate and future child behind. Kamoebas badly wounds Komodithrax, causing Zilla Jr. to violently kill the turtle. Fighter jets arrive and start their bombing run on the island as Zilla Jr. tries to save both Komodithrax and the egg, but the missiles and explosions force him to retreat into the ocean. After the air strike is over, Zilla Jr. returns, but finds Komodithrax dead and his egg destroyed. Days later, H.E.A.T. is debriefed by G-Force about the experiments the French government conducted using Godzilla cells and how their test subjects escaped.

• H.E.A.T. is integrated into the EDF, working alongside the Godzilla Prediction Network.

• Zilla Jr. is found still living on the island in Alaska, close to Komodithrax's body when G-Force arrives to transport him to Monster Island.

• When G-Force discover Jason/Gigantis, their scientists experiment on a single test subject in order to create a being like Jason for use against kaiju. The test turns out to be both a success and a failure. The subject has the appearance of a Gojiran, as well as Gojiran abilities and size-changing, but he was unable to grow larger than 12 feet tall and couldn't change back into his human form. Not knowing what to do with creature, G-Force finds the island Godzilla and Jason/Gigantis are currently living on and drop him off. Godzilla and Jason/Gigantis be-friend him, and Jason names him Gzilla (App: MekaGyakushuGoji suit), or G for short, and becomes best friends with him.

2002

• Project Cyberdragon is completed, which is the construction of Kiryu (App: G Neo ver.), a robot version of Godzilla which uses the original Godzilla's bones as its structure and the original's inter-spinal cells for the DNA-powered computers, as well reverse-engineered technology from the Simian's Mechagodzilla for the metal covering the bones. With high-tech weapons, Kiryu is believed to be the weapon that finally kills Godzilla. Sensing the bones of first Godzilla inside Kiryu, Godzilla heads for his cyborg's location. Once Godzilla makes landfall and lumbers through Tokyo, Kiryu is deployed. The two have a brief fight which ends when Godzilla calls out to the "brother" of his adopted father, causing the soul of the original Godzilla to take over Kiryu. As Godzilla returns to the ocean, Kiryu starts going berserk and attacks Tokyo, only ceasing its attack when it runs out of power. Kiryu is brought back to G-Force's main base and is repaired. Godzilla returns days later at night to resume his search. Kiryu is released once again and the two fight, but Godzilla takes the cyborg out of the fight briefly until Kiryu's pilot, Lieutenant Akane Yoshiro, starts piloting it manually. Godzilla and Kiryu resume their battle, which ends in Kiryu grabbing the Monster King and flying him out to sea. As the two splash into the sea, Kiryu fires his Absolute Zero Cannon. Kiryu is still functional despite using his weapon like that, but his right arm is destroyed and his power supply exhausted. Godzilla manages to survive as well, but has a big, deep chest wound. Godzilla returns to his and Gigantis' island and Kiryu is brought back to base.

2003

• Kiryu's damages from its battle with Godzilla last year are nearly completed. The Absolute Zero Cannon was irreparable due to budget constraints, so it was taken out and replaced with the newly created Hyper Maser Cannon while a new right arm was constructed with the hand being able to morph into a drill. Moll and Lora go to see their old friend Professor Chūjō to talk to him about getting the Japanese government to return the bones of the original Godzilla back to the sea where they belong. The Elias give the warning that if they don't, Mothra Leo and Battra will declare war on civilization. Chūjō's nephew and Kiryu's mechanic, Yoshito Chūjō, argues that Japan needs Kiryu for when Godzilla returns, which the Elias say that if Godzilla returns, Mothra Leo will protect Japan. Shin'ichi Chūjō tells Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi, but Igarashi cannot do that due to being unsure if Mothra Leo can defend Japan against Godzilla. Godzilla soon returns (his chest wound about fully healed, but still visible) and starts searching for Kiryu again. When Chūjō's grandson, Shun, makes the Mothra symbol out of school desks, Mothra Leo shows up to fight Godzilla. After Igarashi sees that Mothra Leo is in trouble, G-Force is forced to launch Kiryu despite its repairs not being completed. On Infant Island, the egg Mothra Leo laid not too long ago hatches and the larva inside quickly heads to help her father out. Godzilla takes Mothra Leo out of the fight before Kiryu arrives. Battra, sensing Kiryu is still being controlled by humans, heads to Tokyo to destroy the machine, as well as the city. Godzilla and Kiryu fight for a short time until Godzilla manages to disable Kiryu. Just as Godzilla heads toward the crippled cyborg, the Mothra larva arrives and starts shooting webbing at him. Just as Godzilla is about to kill the larva, Mothra Leo sacrifices himself to save his child and is killed by Godzilla's Atomic Ray. Battra arrives at that time, and Godzilla attacks him. Teaming up slightly, Battra and the Mothra larva fight Godzilla while Yoshito repairs Kiryu, but gets trapped inside the cyborg before he can exit. Kiryu becomes operational again and joins Battra and the Mothra larva in fighting Godzilla. It isn't long before Godzilla is subdued and webbed up in a cocoon. Kiryu's pilot is ordered to finish Godzilla off, but Godzilla once again reawakens the soul of the original Godzilla. Battra, recognizing the original Godzilla is in control, lets Kiryu grab Godzilla and fly him out to sea. Yoshito is released and saved before Kiryu plunges into the Japan Trench with Godzilla. The Mothra larva returns to Infant Island and Battra returns to Adnoa Island.

• A couple months later, Godzilla breaks free from the cocoon he was trapped in and returns to Gigantis and Gzilla. Kiryu starts changing; everything mechanical breaks off and flesh, muscles, organs, and tissues start to grow.

2004

• Kiryu's transformation into the original Godzilla is complete. Wanting revenge for being controlled by the humans like a puppet, as well as being killed by them in 1954, he heads for Tokyo. Upon arriving in Tokyo, he is dubbed Ghost Godzilla (App: G Neo ver.). Ghost Godzilla's attack is vicious; not only does he destroy everything in sight, he deliberately kills the humans fleeing around him. Godzilla senses his "uncle" and goes to investigate, bringing Gigantis with him. When Godzilla and Gigantis make landfall in Tokyo, Ghost Godzilla starts heading toward them. Upon detecting the human side of Gigantis, Ghost Godzilla viciously attacks him, but Godzilla comes to Gigantis' rescue. Gigantis tries to help Godzilla fight, although it doesn't help much and nearly gets Gigantis killed a few times, but that doesn't stop him. Ghost Godzilla is finally defeated by the combined might of Godzilla and Gigantis. After the two Gojirans return to the ocean, the EDF collects the body of Ghost Godzilla and transports it to Antarctica, burying it beneath the ice where it's trapped in suspended animation. Area G, a containment facility designed to keep Ghost Godzilla frozen, is built over top it.

2005

• Godzilla and Gigantis appear in San Francisco in search of a nuclear power plant to feast at, causing the U.S. military to send their top secret anti-kaiju weapon, Cybersaur (App: Dark Horse Comic ver.). Among Cybersaur's arsenal of weaponry is a special missile filled with a poison created by Professor Noriko Yoshiwara. As Godzilla and Gigantis battle Cybersaur, it fires the special missile which hits Godzilla and fills him with pain as the poison enters his bloodstream. Godzilla's scream of pain was heard from far out in outer space by a giant space bat named Bagorah (App: Go G ver.), who heads to Earth. Gigantis starts fight Cybersaur by himself in order to protect Godzilla, and is nearly killed by the machine. Bagorah arrives on Earth and is attacked by Cybersaur. Bagorah and the machine start fighting, but the space bat uses its sonic screech to destroy Cybersaur's internal mechanisms. With Cybersaur taken care of, Bagorah heads over to Godzilla to feast on the Monster King, but Gigantis knocks it away. He manages to heal Godzilla before getting into a battle with Bagorah. Godzilla starts regaining his strength and destroys Cybersaur in two powerful blasts of his Atomic Ray. Gigantis ends up killing Bagorah and Godzilla congratulates him, but unknown to both kaiju, an alien vessel high in Earth's orbit watched the entire battle. The 82 foot tall aliens inside, called the Dianii, are big game hunters who were hunting Bagorah. With Bagorah now dead, they all decide to hunt both the Gojirans instead. Flying down to Earth, the Dianii exit their craft and begin hunting the Gojirans through the streets of San Francisco. They wound the kaiju with their bows and arrows and Mega-Zookas, but when the Dianii try to capture them in a giant net, Godzilla and Gigantis start killing some of them until the remaining Dianii retreat to their ship and return to their home planet. Heavily wounded and with multiple arrows sticking out of their bodies, Godzilla and Gigantis lay down to rest, allowing G-Force to transport them to Monster Island. The scientists give Jason an education and teach him much like a teacher would at public school while he lives on the island. After he finds out Godzilla's Japanese name, Jason decides to change his last name to "Gojira."

• A month passes before Gzilla starts worrying about where his friends are. He heads out to find them and tracks their scents to Monster Island where he reunites with them.

2006

• A radioactive meteorite slams into one of the Aleutian Islands. This news reaches the geneticist who will soon become Dr. Demonicus, causing him to set sail to the islands with a small army of mercenaries. Knowing the importance of radiation in genetic mutation, the man uses the meteorite to mutate the tissues of a bat and komodo dragon and extract the hormones from them before injecting the hormones back into the creatures. When the bat and komodo dragon are exposed to the meteorite, they fuse into a giant creature named Batragon (App: kaijulord21 deviantart pic ver.). With Batragon under his control, the geneticist decides to become Dr. Demonicus and use his monster to get him rich. Using Batragon, Demonicus has the kaiju attack oil tanker ships from the Middle East so that Demonicus' mercenaries can steal the oil and take it to his island base. After doing this a couple times, Demonicus hacks multiple television satellites and appears on TVs all over the world where he offers to sell the stolen oil back to the nations for a hefty price. The Zone Family watch this and after they trace the signal to the Aleutian Islands, Zone Fighter, Zone Angel, and Zone Junior fly to Demonicus' base in Smokey. When Demonicus detects their arrival, he releases Batragon to deal with them. Zone Fighter grows to kaiju size and battles the mutation while Zone Angel and Zone Junior sneak into the base to stop Demonicus. The two siblings battle through Demonicus' mercenaries and reach the evil doctor. Having made preparations to transport the meteorite away via helicopter while the Zone siblings were busy, Demonicus sets the base to self-destruct in one minute and is about to flee when the fight between Zone Fighter and Batragon reaches land. A stray shot by Zone Fighter damages the base, causing rubble to fall on top of Demonicus, trapping the man underneath. Zone Angel and Zone Junior get out of the base as Zone Fighter kills Batragon. The three Zone siblings get in Smokey as the base explodes, killing Dr. Demonicus.

2007

• Mysterious crystals impact all over the Earth's surface, spreading out of control and causing intense natural disasters wherever they strike. San Francisco is ripped apart by massive earthquakes, the crystals cause a massive chemical spill in Osaka which covers the city in toxic smoke, the ground London rests on is ripped away from Europe by inverted gravity and is floating high in the air, Tokyo is flooded due to numerous tsunamis, Sydney is turned into a scene out of the Ice Age due to blizzards, New York has been the target of multiple meteor impacts, Seattle's covered in lava flows due to a massive volcanic eruption, and the large number of crystals covering Monster Island have trapped the monsters and destroyed the force fields containing some of them. Godzilla manages to escape the island and heads to Seattle. Research on the crystals begins, which leads to the Gotengo being given the Crystal Cannon, a powerful laser fueled by the energy of the crystals. Upon arriving, Obsidius (App: G Neo ver.), a kaiju created by the crystals, emerges from the volcano and battles Godzilla, but is defeated. At the same time, the Gotengo is deployed to New York to destroy a giant crystal cocoon that has formed in the center of the city. Godzilla arrives as the Gotengo starts drilling into the cocoon and helps to destroy it. When the cocoon is destroyed, Krystalak (App: G Neo ver.) comes out of it and battles Godzilla and the Gotengo. Krystalak is defeated, which causes its energy core to overload and explode, creating a portal leading to another dimension. Godzilla and the Gotengo both enter it and discover SpaceGodzilla (App: G Neo SpaceGodzilla 2), who was behind the whole Crystal Incursion. A two-way battle ensues as the portal back home starts closing. In the end, SpaceGodzilla's defeated when the Gotengo uses its Crystal Cannon and Godzilla uses his Atomic Ray to destroy the space monster's energy core. The core's explosion destroys the Gotengo and knocks Godzilla through the portal just as it closes. SpaceGodzilla's death causes the crystals all over the world to explode, returning the planet to normal.

2008

• In Osaka, who's citizens are still recovering from the toxic gas released last year, an oil spill occurs near a small deposit of alien crystals, which creates a new monster. A clean-up crew is immediately sent to clean the oil, but the human-sized monster kills the men and re-arranges its body structure to match their form. It heads to an oil refinery where it grows in size after consuming a large amount of oil. The creature is named Deathla (App: Chronorin deviantart ver.) due to the massive death count the creature causes during its rampage. It destroys everything G-Force throws at it, but thankfully Godzilla and Gigantis escape from Monster Island and head to Osaka. Their battle with Deathla is difficult due to it's oily skin, but when the two Gojirans use their Atomic Rays to set Deathla's body completely on fire, Deathla is forced to disperse itself in a black cloud and escape into outer space.

• Construction on the Gotengo II begins.

2009

• The Gotengo II is completed and Captain Douglas Gordon is named its captain.

• Mutant humans are starting to be discovered all over the world. This is the result of humans getting more "friendly" with the Xiliens. It is discovered that the Mutants have another DNA base type in them called M-Base which gives them super strength and speed. The Mutants are brought to G-Force where they are trained to fight kaiju.

2010

• American scientists try to create a human capable of morphing into a kaiju like G-Force tried to do years ago. Instead of using Godzilla cells, they use supposed phoenix ashes found in Greece. Autumn Lawrence decides to be the test subject, thinking she would be used to fight giant monsters. The experiment is a success, but when Autumn discovers her true purpose is to be used as an energy source, she escapes from the lab and heads for Las Vegas in her phoenix form (App: VixieArts phoenix deviantart). She hides in the city in her human form until one day a giant alien monster named Dogolas (App: DinoHunter2 deviantart ver.) comes to Earth. The creature is in search of food to give to his mate, and upon seeing the humans below running, he decides to taste them. As he starts eating people, Autumn comes out of hiding to fight the Dogolas and drives him off. With her presence detected, Autumn flies out into the desert to hide again. A couple days later, Godzilla arrives after escaping from Monster Island. Thinking he's going to attack her, Autumn morphs into phoenix form to fight, but he starts try to court her into mating. Her phoenix form's instincts taking over, Autumn somewhat accepts. The Dogolas returns to Las Vegas with his mate a few days later, but Godzilla and Autumn fight the two Dogolas, killing them. After the fight, Godzilla leads Autumn back to Monster Island.

• Autumn (in phoenix form) lays an egg that hatches into a little Godzilla months later. The newly born infant is given the name "Junior."

• Mephiles the Dark (real name unknown) mouths off to Satan, causing him to lose his visible mouth, gave him the ability to feel remorse and other emotions demons normally don't have, and banishes him from Hell. Mephiles is sent to Monster Island where he meets, and over the course of the year, becomes best friends with Jason and Gzilla.

• The U.S. military, with the assistance of G-Force, start constructing Mechagodzilla 2 (App: Godzilla Unleashed ver.).

2011

• It is around this time that the Nebulans living on Space Hunter Nebula M go extinct due to being unable to find another suitable world close to them to inhabit. Angered by their extinction, Gigan heads to Earth to seek revenge. Gigan tracks Megalon to Seatopia and tells his partner about his plan. Megalon agrees to help and the two cyborgs attack Tokyo in an attempt to draw out Godzilla (the Godzilla from 1955-1995, not knowing he's dead) and Anguirus. Gigantis, who is wanting to prove he can fight another kaiju without Godzilla's help, hears that the two space monsters are attacking, so with Mephiles' portal, he goes to Tokyo. Gigantis fights and successfully drives off the two cyborgs. Returning to Monster Island victorious, Gigantis tells Godzilla, Autumn, and Junior about his victory, which Godzilla congratulates him on. Gigan and Megalon retreat to the Moon. Later on through the year, the cyborgs make several more attacks on Earth cities, but Gigantis stops them each time. Gigantis starts seeing Gigan and Megalon as his arch-enemies, and vice-versa for the cyborgs.

• Jason is offered a job as an Earth Defender (getting paid to defend the Earth against other giant monsters) by the United Nations, which Jason accepts.

• A group of poachers in Finland learn of a legend about a mystical giant snake called Garasharp (App: Daikaiju Neo ver.) that lives in the forest near Helsinki. Wanting to capture the snake and sell it for a boat-load of money, the poachers head out into the forest to search for it. They find what they think is Garasharp, but since they don't know the true size of their quarry, they end up capturing Garasharp's infant. The infant lets out a cry of fear before being tranquilized and loaded onto the poacher's trailer, but before they can leave Garasharp arrives to save her baby after hearing its cry. She follows them through the forest and into Helsinki, causing great destruction in her path. Her Sonic Rattle gets the attention of Gamera, who was flying over the area at the time, causing him to start fighting her. Halfway into the fight, Gamera see the poachers drive by with Garasharp's captured infant which makes him realize why she's here. The two kaiju work together to free the infant. With her baby back, Garasharp leads it back home while Gamera returns to his travels around the world.

• Mechagodzilla 2's construction is finished.

2012

• The Regulator's massive army is finally finished. With everything in place, he and his army of Kilaaks leave the asteroid in their massive fleet of warships and fly to Planet X, needing more mind-control technology for what he had in mind. He and his Kilaak followers attack Planet X in full force, crippling its defenses and infrastructure, destroying its communications with Earth, and steals a massive amount of mind-control technology. On the way to Earth, they encounter Deathla on Mars and both Gigan and Megalon on the Moon. After taking control of the three kaiju, The Regulator and his army take out Earth's defense satellites. Most of the fleet and the mothership remained in Earth's orbit, but a couple warships flew to Monster Island and take over the control room, as well as the humans working there. With every kaiju on Monster Island under Kilaak control, The Regulator orders for all the monsters under their control, besides King Ghidorah, and the rest of the fleet to start attacking Earth's major cities. Godzilla and Gigantis attack New York City, Anguirus attacks Shanghai, Rodan attacks Moscow, Zilla attacks Sydney, Kamacuras attacks Paris, Kumonga attacks Venice, Gorosaurus attacks San Francisco, Titanosaurus attacks Beijing, Autumn attacks Boston, Gomora attacks Seattle, Ebirah attacks Honolulu, Baragon attacks London, Varan attacks Osaka, Manda attacks Las Angeles, Gigan attacks Washington D.C., Megalon attacks Kyushu, and Deathla attacks Buenos Aires. Humanity struggled to fight back, but with the massive number of monsters, there wasn't much that could be done. As this was going on, The Regulator was informed by the Kilaaks stationed on Monster Island about Area G and what it contained. Intrigued by this information, The Regulator has the mothership fly to Antarctica and retrieve the body of Ghost Godzilla. The Gotengo II is sent to Monster Island to destroy the control the aliens had over the Earth monsters. When the Gotengo II's crew and the group of Mutants, including Mutant called Shinichi Ozaki arrive, they are met with resistance in the forms of Gzilla and Junior, who were the Kilaaks' guard-dogs. Most of the crew distract Gzilla and Junior while Captain Gordon and the Mutants kill the Kilaaks who are guarding the mind-control device before destroying it. With the Kilaaks' hold over the Earth monsters gone, some of the monsters began destroying the Kilaak warships while others retreated. Having expected something like this to happen, The Regulator recalls space kaiju to the mothership. The next day, all of the monsters from Monster Island, besides Gzilla and Junior, arrive at the base of Mt. Fuji with the Gotengo II and Mechagodzilla 2. The mothership arrives and Deathla, Gigan, Megalon, and King Ghidorah are released. As the kaiju begin their battle royal, the Gotengo II and Mechagodzilla 2 attack the mothership and what remained of the Kilaak fleet. The Gotengo II stabs itself into the mothership, allowing Captain Gordon, the crew and the Mutants to exit into the large ship. The Regulator arrives with a group of Kilaak and quickly takes over the rest of the Mutants, aside from Ozaki. The Regulator orders the Mutants to kill them, but Ozaki challenges him to a one-on-one fight. The Regulator, knowing that Ozaki is a Kaiser (a being with M-Base that's able to control anything with M-Base in it) like he is, arrogantly accepts the challenge. The Regulator nearly kills Ozaki during the fight, but Ozaki manages to find his inner-Kaiser, which he uses to put the beat down on The Regulator. When Ozaki beats The Regulator to near-death, The Regulator sets the mothership to self-destruct. Captain Gordon, Ozaki, the Gotengo II crew, and rest of the Mutants return to the Gotengo II and get away, radioing the crew of Mechagodzilla 2 to do the same. The Regulator tells the Kilaaks to move Ghost Godzilla's body to a transport ship and if he fails they are to go ahead with the plan he told them earlier. The Regulator injects himself with the DNA of King Ghidorah before he teleports out of the ship and mutates into Monster X (App: G Neo ver.). When Monster X joins the fight, Deathla is dead, King Ghidorah is barely holding his own, and both Gigan and Megalon have fled. The Kilaak transport ship flies away from the mothership and hides in the forest just as the mothership explodes. The Gotengo II and Mechagodzilla 2 join the Earth kaiju against Monster X and King Ghidorah. When it seems like Monster X is going to be defeated by Godzilla, the kaiju transforms into Kaiser Ghidorah (App: G Neo ver.). The battle against the space dragons is long and tough, but in the end Kaiser Ghidorah is killed and King Ghidorah is badly wounded, but manages to sneakily escape the battlefield. With both Ghidorahs defeated, the Kilaaks inject the DNA of both King Ghidorah and The Regulator into Ghost Godzilla, transforming him into King Godzilla (App: picture forthcoming), a creature with the body of Godzilla, the neck and legs of King Ghidorah, the wings of Kaiser Ghidorah, and the brain of The Regulator. The transport ship releases King Godzilla, but it's destroyed by the Gotengo II, which proceeds to destroy the rest of the Kilaak fleet. The kaiju from Monster Island start battling King Godzilla, but he proves to be extremely resilient. During the battle, Earth's other guardians arrive to help; Ultraman, Zone Fighter, Mothra, Battra, Gamera, King Kong, King Caesar, and Garasharp. Even with their help, the battle is still in King Godzilla's favor. King Godzilla manages to kill Zilla, Ebirah, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Garasharp, and King Caesar. Godzilla, Gigantis, and Rodan are nearly killed and are left for dead. Realizing how serious this situation is, Mothra and Battra put aside their differences and, for the first time in million years, merge to become Gigamoth. With Gigamoth leading the surviving kaiju, King Godzilla is starting to falter, but she is badly wounded by the monster. Using the last of her strength, Gigamoth sacrifices her life force to heal Godzilla, Gigantis, and Rodan. Her life force not only revives the three kaiju; it gives them a power boost that transforms them into Super Godzilla (App: G Neo ver.), Super Gigantis (App: Kaiju Wars: Gigantis), and Fire Rodan (App: G Neo ver.). The two super monsters and Fire Rodan triple-team King Godzilla, and with the help of the others, King Godzilla is killed. After the battle, Super Godzilla and Super Gigantis revert back to their original forms, but Fire Rodan stays the same. With the invasion over, everyone returns to their homes.

• King Ghidorah, who is on the verge of death, falls out of the sky in North Korea. The North Korean government takes the space dragon's body and start repairing it for their own use.

2013

• Death Ghidorah is awakened by the presence of its 2 relatives and bursts out of the ground. The three-headed dragon starts rampaging through Stockholm, Sweden. Getting a call about Death Ghidorah from the United Nations, Jason morphs into Gigantis and is sent to Stockholm with Gzilla and Mephiles. Gigantis battles Death Ghidorah, but is getting beaten pretty badly. Mephiles opens a portal and Gzilla goes in it, returning to Monster Island to get Godzilla and Autumn. Gigantis starts to slowly turn the tide as Godzilla and Autumn arrive, and together, all three of them kill Death Ghidorah once and for all.

• Jason, and later on Gzilla and Mephiles, go into _Frozen_'s universe, but discover it isn't exactly the same universe as the movie.

* * *

While Jason read to her, he would stop reading whenever he read the name of a new monster to her so he could flip to the monster's profile page and show her what it looked like. He would also explain certain terminology to her, such as what atomic bombs were or what a city was. When he got to the part about him, G, and Meph arriving in her universe, he made sure not to mention that her universe wasn't a movie, as well as left out the "isn't exactly the same universe" part.

Once he stopped reading, Elsa looked at him. "Wow, you really have a ton of kaiju in your universe. It's almost like something involving them happens each year."

"Yeah, they can be a real pain sometimes, but not all of them are bad," Jason replied.

Elsa suddenly hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents. I...I know you mentioned their deaths to me before, but...I would have never guessed they passed on like that. It must have been awful to have watched that."

Jason was silent for a few moments as he hugged her back, trying to collect himself. He was really emotional when it came to his birth parents. "I know they're in a better place now," he finally said. "And if those laughing assholes _ever _come back to my home or even here, I'm going to make them pay for what they did," he said in strained anger.

Elsa looked at him, seeing a look of emotional pain and anger in his face. She quickly changed the subject as she hugged him again. "Why did you change your last name and got rid of your original one?"

"Because I thought it was appropriate at the time, considering that I was now a part of Godzilla's family. And I didn't get rid of my original last name completely. I could never do that, so I changed my middle name to Fremont."

Elsa looked up at him again. "Wait...so what's your original middle name?"

Jason hesitated a bit. "...Theodore..."

Elsa smiled. "That's a nice name."

"I think it's stupid. I chose that name myself when I was little because I thought it'd be cool at the time to have the name of a talking boat from a kid's show..."

"Oh it is not stupid," Elsa said, rolling her eyes playfully. "I think it sounds very proper."

Now it was Jason who rolled his eyes. "Oh please..." When she and him stopped hugging, he closed the binder and walked it back over to the book shelf where it belonged and put it back. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't I make one for your universe?"

"You'd do that? I'd really like that, but not that many things regarding monsters have happened here," Elsa replied.

That made Jason laugh. "I really hope that isn't a complaint because monsters not showing up is a good thing," he said as he walked back to her.

"You're sort of a monster and nothing bad has happened since you showed up," Elsa said with a smirk.

"Okay, true. I guess I'm the exception then," Jason said, smiling.

With that being said, Elsa and Jason left his room to see if they could find a blank book he could use to write in. "Hey Jason," she asked as they entered the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my universe will still be around by the year 2013 like your's is?"

"I have no idea," Jason replied as he chuckled. "2013 is a _really _long ways away here."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this. This was actually based off the timeline I created for my story "Jason's Journey to DunBroch," but I edited it heavily (so I now consider this Gigantis Universe 2.0). I did make a binder for my Gigantis/Brave universe crossover, and I plan on making a binder for this one when I finally finish everything (which won't be for a looong time because after this entire story is finished, I have 2 more sequels to pump out). The timeline is basically what a Godzilla universe would be if I created it. It's mixed with stories from the Showa, Heisei, and Millennium movies, mixed in with some Godzilla Neo (a Fanart/Fiction series by the talented Matt Frank), some Gamera, some Ultraman, and some of my own ideas. Sorry I couldn't give an appearance for King Godzilla, but I couldn't find a picture of him, so that means I'm going to have to draw him. Once I finish the drawing, I'll update this chapter with the link and mention it in an edit at the top. Stay tuned for more chapters.


End file.
